I Can Fix You
by Poke-lover88
Summary: It seemed the impossible had happened. Ghetsis, the man who didn't feel anything for even his own son, had fallen in love. And what was even more shocking, was that it was White he was infatuated with; the enemy. That fact alone puts White in quite a predicament; but she wonders if somehow because of this, she could possibly make him a better person.
1. How It All Began

**Hello there and welcome to my new story! This is a WhiteXGhetsis pairing which, correct me if I am wrong, but I believe it is called Gretelshipping. **

**I am actually going to try and show a lighter side of Ghetsis, (if it actually exists... I'm still not quite sure). In the first couple chapters he should be acting normally, and it might be a little serious, but after that I will try and lighten things up. **

**In a pairing like this, (a bit of a crack pairing), really anything can be imagined, so I'm excited.**

**Anyway, disreguard my ramblings. Reviews and critiques are welcomed and appriciated! **

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

**~Poke-lover88**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: How It All Began**_

White dropped to her knees, shocked by the outcome of the battle. She returned her Serperior and told it what a great job it had done, even though she had lost.

She was the legendary hero, she had fought N, the one who opposed her ideals, and easily won, without even breaking a sweat. But when his father challenged her, the result wasn't the same.

Ghetsis smirked, proud of his accomplishment. But when she looked up at the man she believed to be more monster than human with tears in her crystal blue eyes, his heart suddenly sank.

The small girl collapsed on the floor in front of him was his enemy, the one he despised, but somehow he still felt his heart pounding when she looked at him.

Ghetsis was a harsh man, a manipulative man, one not capable of love. And yet somehow that was the exact feeling he felt for this girl. He had tried to deny it, but eventually realized he would have to come to terms with the feeling, and he had figured out what he was to do about it.

White wiped her eyes and stood up, glaring at him.

"Now what?" she spat, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Well, I believe I won, and so I get my half of the deal." he said in his deep voice.

She looked surprised, "What deal?" she hadn't been informed of one, and the notion scared her.

"If I win, I get my prize." he said in a devilish tone.

She nodded, "And what is that prize; world domination, my Pokémon?" she cringed at the latter option. It was most likely the one he wanted, and if he said he did in fact want to take her so called unbeatable team, she would try and outrun the evil man.

He shook his head and her eyes widened, wondering what he wanted. He didn't speak as he called out his large Hydreigon. She stood motionless as he held out his hand, asking her to come closer.

She hesitated for a while before she walked closer to him.

She carefully looked him up and down. He was extremely tall, and towered over her. His pastel green hair hung over his shoulders, bringing an accent to his white and purple robes. Overall he wouldn't have been such a scary man if it weren't for the red rectangle over his right eye, shielding it from any view; and the eye that _was_ visible that was an otherworldly red, glowing with greed.

He beckoned her closer, beginning to be irritated with her hesitation.

She stopped a few feet away from him and he growled, wanting her to be closer, close enough to grab his hand.

"So what is your prize?" she again questioned.

He dropped his hand to his side, realizing she wasn't going to take it, and carefully climbed on his Hydreigon.

"Come." he said nodding for her to again come closer.

She obliged after a few minutes of thought which made Ghetsis very agitated. 'Why wasn't she trusting him?' Of course that answer was glaringly obvious, he had basically ruined her life, but he believed she should have forgiven him already.

He hastily grabbed her hand and yanked her onto the Hydreigon also.

"Wait..." she murmured, starting to get the clue as to what he wanted. She knew Ghetsis hated her, as he did; but she didn't know the other emotion that seemed to take the spotlight when he looked at her nowadays. She believed he was taking her as prisoner, and would slowly torture her as he watched because of all the strain she had put on his organization.

"Let's go Hydreigon." Ghetsis cooed to the large Pokémon and it growled in understanding as it started to lift itself upwards, moving towards the gaping hole in the ceiling courtesy of a hyper beam during battle.

"Wait, no!" she said starting to wriggle around, trying to get off the large creature. Ghetsis quietly and firmly held her in place and she began to panic.

Her breathing picked up and she contemplated what she could do. A flash of green caught her eye and she realized N was still standing in the room, looking at the ground, still shocked from the emotional drain he had suffered from both her and his father.

"N, help!" she cried, struggling to get off the dragon.

N wasn't listening, his thoughts far away, and stood unmoving.

"N please!" she begged as the dragon flew higher. She was pleading to a boy whom she really didn't know, they were just acquaintances, he seemed to be her only hope now; but N stood unmoving, unhearing.

The Hydreigon successfully made it through the roof and White continued to struggle. Ghetsis had remained quiet, pleased by her discomfort but spoke up out of annoyance and concern.

"If you actually manage to get off of him now, it won't be such a happy ending for you." he said, one eyebrow raised.

White looked down and realized for the first time exactly how high they were. She clutched onto the Hydreigon for dear life, now not attempting to escape.

They flew in silence for a while, both of them deep in thought before White spoke up.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, not wanting to turn around and see his repulsive stare.

"To my castle." he replied simply.

"I thought _that_ was your castle." she said pointing behind them, hazarding a glance at the man behind her.

His lips twitched into a slight smile, "I have two." he answered.

White knew that he was the true leader and King of Team Plasma. N had just been a pawn, yet another person whom Ghetsis used and then threw away when he was done.

She began shaking, realizing that her life would most likely soon be over once they reached the castle.

Ghetsis frowned, wondering why she was shaking, possibly it was because she was cold, they _were_ flying rather high. He patted the Hydreigon lightly and it knew to move down.

Soon a large mountain was seen in the distance. Ghetsis' heart raced as the notion of White living inside _his_ castle made him oddly excited.

'What is wrong with you Ghetsis?' he questioned to himself, trying to conjure up the images of the girl in front of him that made him angry, like when she destroyed most of his organization. He felt more comfortable when he was angry; as that was the only emotion he had felt most of his life.

Soon as they got closer White realized that a large building, which looked somewhat like a castle was built into the side of the mountain. Her eyes widened.

"Is that where we are going?" she asked, cringing away from Ghetsis as his chest touched her back.

"Yes" he answered simply, patting Hydreigon so it would fly down to the building.

"The police are after you, you know." she said, smirking at the idea of Ghetsis getting caught.

He frowned, "I know, but they won't find me here."

"Where are we anyway?" she asked, again hazarding a glance at the terrifying man.

"Not important." he said clearing his throat. They landed on a small platform and he returned his dragon.

"Come." Ghetsis said in a stern voice and began walking towards the door to the castle.

She remained unmoving and anger boiled inside of him. He snarled as he tightly grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. She yipped in pain as she was dragged along.

His grip stayed firm, but at the sound of her pain he let up a bit, his heart wanting to ask if she was okay, but his brain telling him to squeeze harder, to break the arm of this wretched girl.

He listened to neither and continued walking in silence.

"Lord Ghetsis!" a grunt appeared out of a room and looked surprised.

"Where are Anthea and Concordia?" Ghetsis asked in a harsh voice.

"Right where you said for them to be." the grunt replied and bowed.

Ghetsis grunted and kept walking, White still in tow.

White had known about Anthea and Concordia; they were supposedly N's sisters, so that meant they were Ghetsis' daughters.

White again yelped at a surge of pain in her arm and Ghetsis finally gave into his heart.

"If I let you go, will you follow me?" he asked in an irritated voice.

She nodded and he released her arm, bruises from his grip already starting to appear.

She quietly followed Ghetsis through hall after hall, room after room, all the while rubbing her arm before he came to a halt.

"Here" he said pushing open a door. White looked inside hesitantly and saw a very lavish room, with a large white bed and white carpeting.

"What is this?" she asked, fearing for her demise in this room, her blood would stain everything.

"Your room." he replied in a monotone voice. She slowly walked inside and the door was shut behind her. By now White was very confused. She had not expected to have a room, not anything of her own, except maybe a prison cell, or a gravestone.

She shook her head, ridding it of these grim thoughts. 'If Ghetsis was going to kill me, I would think he wouldn't have wasted any time' she thought while gently setting her bag on the bed. She was startled when the door flew back open and two bubbly girls walked in.

"Hi there, you must be White." one said. She recognized them to be Anthea and Concordia; they were holding towels and blankets and set them on her bed.

"Welcome to our home!" they both said, smiling at White.

"But..." White started; utterly confused by everything that was happening.

"But what darlin?" one asked. White was eighteen and these girls looked to be in their lower twenties. White hesitated, and then asked the question she had wanted to for a while now.

"Isn't he..." she said motioning to where Ghetsis had been, "going to kill me?"

Both of the women burst out laughing and shook their heads. "No, he isn't going to kill you."

White was shocked, but oddly relieved, "Then why did he bring me here?" she asked.

Anthea and Concordia paused, looking at each other and turned back to the girl.

"We don't really know."

White widened her eyes as the two women started walking towards the door.

"If you need anything just let us know." they both said in unison, smiling, and closed the door behind them.

White hesitantly changed into her pajamas.

'What could he want with me?' she questioned to herself. 'If not death, or revenge, then what?'


	2. The New Home

**So chapter 2 it is. Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows; I honestly didn't expect them and they made my day; you guys are awesome! It's interesting to see other people who are interested in this shipping. Anyway, enough rambling, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The New Home**_

White awoke with a jolt the next morning. She hadn't slept well that night, as dreams filled with the man she despised haunted her. She got up and quickly bathed herself, putting on her normal white tank top and black vest with short jean shorts that you could see the pockets underneath. She decided to leave out the hat though and hesitantly poked her head out the door. She jumped when she realized there was a grunt on either side of the door.

They both turned to her and motioned for her to follow them before they began walking away. White almost had to jog to keep up with the large strides of the grunts and walked for what seemed like an hour through large hallways before they stopped in front of a door.

"In here." they said in unison; White began to feel more uncomfortable than she already was, which was something she didn't think was possible. The grunts opened the door and she hesitantly stepped through. Her eyes widened as she saw Ghetsis sitting in front of her, at a large desk. She looked to the corners and realized he had two guards as well.

Ghetsis looked up from his paper and his heartbeat once again quickened as he saw the girl, who was looking around the room, her face full of curiosity. His eyes flicked to her arm which had five large bruises, no doubt from his firm grip on her yesterday. He scrunched his eyebrows together, guilt coursing through him, an emotion he didn't think he was capable of.

"How did you sleep White?" he asked trying not to let any sincerity come through in his question, endeavoring to not ever let her feel comfortable around him; even though he wanted her to.

The brunette jumped and looked back to Ghetsis.

"Fine." she answered quietly.

He hesitated before one of his grunts spoke up.

"Would you like me to give her the tour sire?" he asked.

Ghetsis paused, "Yes" he reluctantly said. He didn't want the girl to leave his sight, and he would gladly have given her the tour himself, but it was beginning to exhaust him trying to be mean to her.

The grunt escorted White out and began walking.

"So this is the kitchen." he started, pointing into a room with a plethora of chefs, all bustling around. White nodded and they moved on.

The grunt gave her a look at the entire castle, it was set up logically, and she figured she would be able to easily find her way around if needed. Overall White thought it was a beautiful castle, everything was black and white and looked impeccably clean.

"And that's about it." the grunt said, turning to her after the tour was through, and they were standing in the same spot they had started in. She jumped and stepped back a few feet.

"You don't need to be afraid of us you know." the grunt said with a smile.

White looked at him skeptically.

"You are our guest, and you will be treated with the utmost respect." he said nodding. He turned and went back into the room where Ghetsis was. White stayed outside, knowing she now had free run of the place, but not sure where to go. She wanted to go home, back to her bed, her mother, her friends; but she didn't even know where she was, let alone how to get back, or how to escape without anyone realizing. She sighed and began to walk.

Ghetsis looked up when the grunt entered the room and gave him an asking glance as to how it went.

"Everything went fine." the grunt said, returning to his position at Ghetsis' side.

"Did she like it?" Ghetsis asked, hoping the girl was impressed by his home.

"She seemed to, I guess." the grunt replied. White hadn't given much input so he really didn't know.

"Good." Ghetsis sighed.

It was very important to Ghetsis for White to like his castle. Others had picked up on this and wondered why, but he had never told them. Ghetsis had known from the very first day he met the brunette he had found the woman he wanted to be his queen. He had watched her through the Shadow Triad and had steadily become more and more impressed with her strength. Slowly as he watched, he felt himself falling for her, as she was the only other one with an immense of a power as he had.

He sighed and leaned back, condemning himself for the weakness she revealed in him. He hadn't known that he had a weakness, but had found it out when he met that small girl named after a color.

* * *

White sat on her bed assessing her situation. She had been reassured that Ghetsis wasn't going to hurt her, and that brought her some comfort, but not much. She wondered if she had any chance of escape, and if so, where to. She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by the door opening. Her head snapped up to watch as the man she loathed walked in.

She glared at him, "What do you want?"

Anger flashed across his face, but it turned back to having no emotion quickly.

'Why won't she give me a chance?' Ghetsis thought to himself. Every poison filled sentence she spat at him cut deeply, and he found himself hurt but angry.

"I wanted to know where your Pokémon were." he said.

White clutched her bag which had her pokeballs in it, ready to protect them with her life.

Ghetsis shook his head, letting her know he didn't want to take them.

"I know they are badly hurt from our battle, and suggest you take them to Anthea and Concordia; they will heal them." he said.

White stiffly nodded.

Ghetsis sighed, turning to walk away, sensing she didn't want him there. He quickly turned back and White once again clutched her bag.

"They are in the room next to the throne room." he said quietly and walked away.

After a few minutes White took his advice and went down to see Anthea and Concordia.

"Why hello there White, what do you need?" Concordia asked; her yellow hair bouncing as she walked over to White.

"Um, Ghetsis said you could heal my Pokémon." she said hesitantly.

"Why of course we can, let's have a look." Concordia said holding out her hands.

White slowly handed Concordia her six pokeballs and followed her into a large room where the yellow haired female let them out.

White's Serperior, Volcarona, Emolga, Klinklang, Beartic, and Reshiram appeared.

Anthea came in behind White and joined her sister in slowly healing the Pokémon.

After about an hour, Concordia happily turned to White, "All better!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you." White said, sincerely meaning it. She rushed over and hugged her Pokémon, happy to be reunited once again.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" White whirled around to see Ghetsis slowly walking towards her and her Pokémon. He passed her and stopped in front of Reshiram, who was growling at the intimidating man, his tail beginning to glow orange, ready to battle.

White quickly returned all but Reshiram to their balls; they would be safer in there, and she briskly walked to stand at Reshiram's side.

"Beautiful isn't he?" Ghetsis said, looking amazed. White had never seen Ghetsis have any facial expressions aside from angry, and this look of awe surprised her.

Ghetsis gently lifted his hand to touch the Pokémon and Reshiram sent out a blast of flames to hit his extended arm.

Ghetsis recoiled, growling. White smirked, mentally giving Reshiram a high-five.

Ghetsis glared at her smile and returned his arm to under his robes.

He grunted and quickly left.

White whispered a 'good job' to Reshiram before she returned him.

Concordia and Anthea looked perplexed.

White didn't stay long enough to have a conversation with the sisters however, and quickly returned to her room.

She quietly got ready for bed and climbed in.

Across the hall from her Ghetsis was also climbing into bed.

He was furious that the legendary Pokémon hadn't trusted him. Though after a while he made the connection that why he was mad was because _White_ didn't trust him, and Reshiram was an extension of her, personifying her feelings.

He sighed and closed his eyes, having dreams that night of the girl that he hated, but loved so much.

* * *

**A/N: A filler chapter already, I know... boo Poke-lover88. And sorry for the ****_super_**** cheesy last line but somehow I couldn't come up with anything better haha. Next chapter is ****_much_**** better, I promise. Reviews and critiques are welcome as always; and I hope you have a great Thanksgiving... if you are in the US that is. :)**


	3. Caring

**Well hello and welcome to chapter 3. Again thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows, they always make my day, and I honestly didn't expect them!**

**I think that is all I have to say about this one... so enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Caring**_

It had been just over a week since White arrived in his castle and Ghetsis was getting more and more worried by the day. She was neglecting herself, not eating, not drinking, and he had a feeling she couldn't sleep either. A few times the notion of taking her back to her home, just for her own health, had passed through his mind, but he quickly shooed the thoughts away.

"White, you need to eat." Ghetsis said in the most pleasant voice he could manage without actually showing the concern he felt.

She picked at the food on her plate but didn't look up.

He drummed his fingers on the wooden table. It was large with many seats, and they were sitting across from one another, just a few feet apart. She had her hand sitting flat on the table and he stared at it, imagining what it would feel like intertwined with his. He looked down at his own hand, about two times the size of hers.

'Who am I kidding' he thought to himself. Her hand was soft and warm, his was calloused from years of work, and most likely wasn't too awfully warm either. He had never felt inadequate before, but now, the feeling inched itself into his top five emotions that he felt daily.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the scraping of her chair on the floor.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a hint of concern and disappointment showing though.

She looked at him skeptically, noticing the concern but disregarded it.

"I'm going to bed." she said simply and he watched her longingly as she walked up the stairs and out of sight.

He glanced over at her plate which had the exact amount of food as it did when it was first given to her; and the worry crept back. He had tried everything. He had given her anything she asked for, which wasn't much; he tried to spoil her into enjoying her stay; but much to his dismay it didn't seem to be working. He sighed and shoved away his plate, now not hungry either.

* * *

White packed her bag. Over the past week she had finally devised a plan of escape, and once she did, she and Reshiram should be able to find their way back. She placed his ball in her pocket where it would be more easily accessible and put on her cap. It was nighttime now and she knew Ghetsis was asleep; she relied on the stupidity of the grunts to get her out of there and she hoped to god they were as idiotic as she thought. She quietly tiptoed out of her room; much to her surprise the guards on either side of her door were gone. 'Well that's one less checkpoint' she thought while smiling to herself. She made it down the stairs and across the large foyer with no problem. The huge doors to the outside platform were in front of her and she took a deep breath before confidently walking towards them. The guards stopped her.

"Where are you going?" they asked.

"I am going out to train my Pokémon." she said, trying to sound convincing.

"This late?" one guard questioned.

"Yes, it is cooler outside, and my Pokémon don't get worn out so easily." she lied.

One of the guards was ready to let her through but the other wasn't so easily fooled.

"Ghetsis said to keep you inside at all times." he said, squinting at White.

'Great' White thought, 'I get the one grunt who actually has a brain'

"Uh, he said it was fine for me to go and train." she said, hoping that would be enough to convince the grunt. He leaned over, looking closely at her.

"I'll just ask him." he said pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Oh no, no need for that, you wouldn't want to wake him up!" White said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't think he is asleep yet, I'll just page him." the grunt said.

White started shaking; wondering what would happen if she got caught. She could hear the buzz of Ghetsis' voice but couldn't tell what he was saying.

"White says you said it was okay for her to go out and train." the grunt said and she cringed.

The buzz of Ghetsis' voice grew very loud and she knew she had angered him.

"That's what I thought." the grunt said and grabbed her by the arm.

"Please!" White begged for the grunts to let her go, but they paid no attention as they dragged her to an empty room where they shoved her roughly into a chair and tied her down. She was starting to panic. The grunts walked out and she feared the next person coming in.

It was only about five minutes before Ghetsis appeared but it felt like five hours to White.

Ghetsis stormed into the room and she cringed, closing her eyes.

"Why did you try to leave?" Ghetsis asked, controlled anger in his voice.

"Because I don't want to be _here._" she said in disgust.

She looked up to see Ghetsis having many emotions running across his face. He was in fact hurt by her statement. He tried to make her comfortable, but it didn't work, where else could she possibly want to go? He channeled the hurt into anger and quickly walked towards her to forcefully clamp his hand around her neck, lifting the chair slightly off of the ground. She choked and sputtered as her air was slowly closing off.

"And _why_ don't you want to be here?" he asked.

White actually didn't know why she didn't want to be there. She was in a very nice house, she was taken care of, but it was the notion of _him_ and the fact she was trapped that kept her from wanting to stay. She was physically fine in Ghetsis' castle, but mentally and emotionally; it was another story.

He growled and squeezed her neck harder when she didn't answer; her face now turning a light shade of purple.

She didn't care though, she didn't care if he killed her, in fact it was welcome at this point. She knew she was trapped here for the foreseeable future, and she figured heaven would be much nicer. Plus she had let everyone in Unova down with her loss to Ghetsis; some 'hero' she was.

"Just kill me then." she managed to utter despite the chokehold Ghetsis had on her neck.

"I should." he growled, anger rising inside of him further, picturing snapping her neck.

"Then do it." she said, making her statement sound like a dare.

He squinted his eye and tried to make himself squeeze harder but something was holding him back; his heart was screaming to let her go.

"Why do you want me here anyway?" White now managed to half-yell.

Ghetsis was furious at her question and dug his fingernails into her neck, blood starting to slowly drip down.

"Why am I here?" she again questioned and his resolve cracked. He let go of her neck stepping back a few feet, mortified by what he had done, but still filled with anger. She choked, and sputtered, some blood coming out of her mouth.

She weakly looked up at him, towering over her.

"Why?" she said as loudly as she could.

Ghetsis was now shaking, not wanting to answer her question.

She looked up at him with such hatred, and as her question rang throughout his head unmercifully, he quickly yelled out the answer.

"Because I care about you, dammit!" he growled.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was a rather odd chapter, not sure if I like how it turned out, but ohwell. This one was ****_extremely_**** short so there will be another on Wednesday. Reviews and critiques are welcome as always! *shameless self promotion* :D haha **


	4. The Apology

**So chapter 4 it is! I am oddly obsessed with this pairing right now and can't stop writing this story! I will try and have a chapter a week, that should be pretty standard. **

**Like I said, I am trying to bring out a lighter side in Ghetsis, and you'll start to see it in this chapter.**

**And I think that's it!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Apology**_

Ghetsis had quickly left the room after his encounter with White. He slipped into a different room and put his back against the wall, breathing hard. What had he done, he had hurt her, he never wanted to hurt her.

He tried to slow his breathing and finally succeeded. He sighed and opened his eyes. He lifted his hand up and once again began having an attack of guilt when he saw her blood on his fingers. He rushed over and washed his hands, finally ridding them of the red tint.

Oh god what had he done? Ghetsis closed his eyes, again leaning against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. He knew the girl well, and knew what a fighter she was; she would get over the physical wounds easily, but it was the emotional ones he was more worried about. He hoped to Arceus that she had thought he meant he cared for her as a friend, or a mentor, but deep down he knew she had known exactly what he meant.

He wanted to run to her, to hug her and tell her he was sorry. He waited for the inevitable counter idea from his brain and not his heart but it didn't come. He made a face. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He waited again for his brain to kick in and suggest hurting her further, but it again didn't.

In that moment he realized he had given into the feeling, the forbidden feeling of loving the girl that was once his enemy. He realized he wouldn't act the same around her ever again, he wouldn't be harsh, he wouldn't be angry with her, he simply couldn't, he wasn't capable of it anymore, and that scared him more than anything.

He was pulled out of his small mental breakdown by a grunt walking through the door.

Ghetsis glanced up at him, the look of panic and guilt still on his face. The grunt didn't look surprised though, as he had had to deal with White after the ordeal, and realized what had happened.

"You okay?" the grunt asked, in an unusually casual voice to be talking to his king.

Ghetsis was still breathing hard and shook his head. "What have I done?" he asked to no one in particular, but aimed it at the grunt.

"You have uh, asserted your dominance." the grunt said awkwardly, trying to come up with anything to comfort his distressed master.

"But I Lo-" Ghetsis stopped, not wanting to admit it out loud. The grunt's eyes widened and he realized the full story now.

"Well how about that, Ghetsis has a crush." the grunt said, pulling over a chair and sitting in it backwards, looking amused.

Ghetsis growled at the grunt's fun over his tortured emotions.

"So how do you think you are going to fix this one?" the grunt asked.

Ghetsis paused, "I don't know." he said, fearing that what he had done was now irreversible.

"Would you like my advice?" the grunt asked, still looking amused.

Ghetsis paused, cringing at pushing his pride aside for one comment, but he was desperate so he nodded.

"I think you should go apologize."

Ghetsis' eyes widened. If he knew White as well as he thought, she needed some time; but he honestly wanted to apologize, and so having someone else say it made him feel better.

Ghetsis nodded, giving into giving the small brunette an apology. His breathing slowed and he was suddenly calm again. His eye flicked up to the grunt.

"What is your name?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Matt." the grunt answered, looking happy that Ghetsis had taken an interest in him.

"Well then Matt, you seem to be pretty well versed when it comes to women." Ghetsis admitted, and having near zero experience with women himself, wanted to ask Matt's advice.

"Uh, I guess." the grunt named Matt responded.

"Why don't you think she likes me?" Ghetsis asked, sadness covering his face.

"Can I be frank?" the grunt asked. Ghetsis nodded.

"Well, for starters you have been a complete ass to her." the grunt said with a smile.

Ghetsis roared at the insult but quieted, starting to process Matt's words.

"How do I fix that?" Ghetsis asked with pleading eyes. He had never been one for being good at human emotions or confrontations, though he did have a way of speaking; he could convince almost anyone of almost anything.

Matt shrugged, "Time heals all wounds I guess." he said, taking a quote he had heard his mother use a lot.

Ghetsis nodded and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Where are you going?" the grunt questioned.

"To apologize." Ghetsis answered simply.

The grunt nodded and Ghetsis started towards the door but turned back.

"Anything else that I could do differently that would make me more…. suitable to her tastes?" he asked in an awkward tone.

"Well, you might consider taking off those robes and wearing some normal clothes for a change." Matt said, again sounding amused.

Ghetsis pondered his words, "My appearance might be pushing her away." he said quietly, mulling.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Ghetsis said waving a hand and disappeared out the door.

* * *

White now sat on her bed. After the ordeal the grunts had come in to find the horrific scene and had quickly rushed her to Anthea and Concordia who looked flabbergasted that their father would do something like that. 'I guess they haven't really spent much time around him then' White had thought to herself while the two sisters cleaned her face and neck.

Ghetsis was stronger than White had ever imagined and the puncture wounds from his grip were actually bad enough to need stitches.

She flipped a page in the book she was reading and her hand found its way up to her neck, touching the large bandage that covered the wounds.

She sighed and turned another page, trying to get her mind onto what she was reading, but not succeeding much.

Her views of Ghetsis hadn't really changed since the ordeal. Perhaps she had added a hint of fear to the emotions list but that was about it. His words had shocked her though; he cared about her, that was something she didn't know was possible. She had hoped it was in a friend way, or a mentor way, but she knew he meant it in a way she couldn't fathom. This man who carried so much hatred around with him, and was evil to his core, could love someone. And if that wasn't enough to process, it was _her_ he loved.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a low and soft voice.

"White?"

She knew it was him and didn't look up from her book. She could hear his footsteps nearing her and she cringed away, scooting to the far side of the bed.

She heard his breath catch and she knew she had hurt his feelings by doing this; and indeed she had. Ghetsis' heart sank to realize she _did_ in fact fear him. He never wanted that, especially not now.

She hesitantly looked up at him and did a double take as he didn't look like he normally did. He had taken off the robes that made him look so intimidating, and so large. He now wore what she presumed he wore under the robes. A long-sleeved white shirt, that was a tad loose and looked to be very warm, plain black pants, and black boots.

He noticed her taking in his new attire and faintly smiled, hoping she would like it.

Her eyes flicked up to his before she looked back down at her book. When she did so he realized there was a large white bandage on her neck. He could have collapsed with the grief and sadness he felt now, realizing he _had_ in fact hurt her.

"White" he again cooed. She squinted her eyes, not liking the sound of her name passing through his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hands trembling.

She looked up at him and realized he was looking at her neck. She couldn't read his face, not sure if he was saying this to be proud of the damage he had inflicted, or feeling guilty because of it.

"Yeah" she said hoarsely, as the strain on her throat that day had whisked away most of her voice.

He reached his hand up to touch the bandage and much to his dismay she scooted away, holding up a hand to stop him, fear in her eyes.

His heart cracked, and he wondered if it was audible.

"Please" he begged, his hands still shaking. He wanted to caress the wounds he had inflicted, to make them feel better, make them go away.

She eyed him carefully and finally after a few agonizing moments for Ghetsis, she gave into the notion that he wasn't going to hurt her. She straightened up on the bed and brought her hand down.

Ghetsis leaned over, gently tugging at the bandage until he could see. 'No' he thought, 'I couldn't have done this' he was mortified at the small lines of stitches accented by dark purple and black bruises on her neck, her perfect neck that should have been left untouched.

He felt tears well up in his eyes but quickly blinked them away, again condemning himself at his own weakness.

He gently re-applied the bandage and stepped back. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm so sorry White." he said, sounding sincere.

This threw her off and her eyebrows scrunched together. She nodded, letting him know she understood, to some point anyway.

He slowly walked to the door and turned back at the last moment trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you think?" he asked motioning to his shirt and pants.

White looked up and felt a small smile tug at her lips. She nodded.

"I like it." she managed to squeak out.

He grinned and quickly walked down the hall. He had wanted to say goodnight to her but when she smiled and managed to speak words he longed to hear he was afraid he would again confess something emotional to her, and he didn't want to do that.

"So, how did it go?" Matt the grunt asked stepping out from inside the room next to Ghetsis'.

"Just fine." Ghetsis replied, walking into his room, and quickly closed the door behind him without letting Matt ask anything else. Ghetsis slowly crawled into bed, staying sitting.

He sighed, trying to sort out the large range of emotions that he had. He leaned his head against the wall.

How was it that one small girl could make him feel this way. She could drive him crazy with just one look, she would define his whole day by how she felt, and he now felt emotions like guilt, inadequacy, and regret. He sighed, again mentally scolding himself for his weakness.

White was in almost the identical position as Ghetsis was, leaning back against the wall behind her bed.

Ghetsis wasn't capable of feeling, was he? No, but he had apologized, a sight not before seen. He had told the truth in that room and she realized it. She weighed her options, not sure where to go. She wasn't going to ever give in to Ghetsis; he was simply not an option. But she had seen a side of goodness to him today, and wondered if, by some miracle, she could make him a better person.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, I had some of the last line in the summary, haha. Again thanks for all of the lovely reviews, you guys are awesome! :)**


	5. Affection

**Hello there, and Chapter 5 it is. This is a filler chapter.. I know... boo. I will actually have another up later this week, and I promise it will be an actual chapter, no fillers, haha.**

**I talk about Ghetsis' age in this one... he's not too much older than White, so he isn't quite a pedophile, haha.**

**And NinjaGirlRebecca, your last review made me laugh. Yes, Matt the grunt ****_should_**** get a raise.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Affection_**

The next week agonized Ghetsis to no end. She had almost completely lost her voice, and it didn't seem to want to come back. He also dealt with constant questions from Anthea and Concordia, asking about White. "Why is she here? What do you want with her? Why did you hurt her? Why are you acting so weird?"

It was a relentless stream of questions and he simply couldn't get away from them.

He had also given into wearing normal clothes. His white shirt and black pants seemed to please the one he adored and so he wore them with a smile.

He still hadn't said one mean thing to her, given her one dirty look, anything bad. He kept waiting for the urge to do so, but it never came, and he finally gave in to being nice to her.

Ghetsis was still just as harsh and mean as usual to his grunts though, and he was glad he apparently hadn't lost all of his bite. He was sad though, he didn't get to see White very often; as he was a busy man, and the only time he was able to gaze upon her was at meals, as she was forced to sit across from him annually.

She hadn't spoken to him since that night and he was beginning to go insane from her silence. He longed for her to speak up, about anything, even to insult him, as long as he could hear her voice again. His wish however wasn't granted until the exact one week mark from their incident.

"You look a little young to have a child as old as N." her voice rasped out the sentence and he almost spit out his food in surprise. She sat staring at him, looking like she was deep in thought, carefully and painfully chewing.

Ghetsis carefully formulated his answer.

"Well, N isn't exactly my son, and Anthea and Concordia aren't exactly my daughters." he said softly.

She gave him a confused look and he explained.

"I consider them foster children, they aren't my own, and I've raised them from an advanced age; for example, I have raised N since he was six."

She nodded to herself, and he looked saddened that she wasn't speaking again. He looked down but his wishes were once again granted as she spoke up.

"How old _are_ you?" she asked the tall green haired man with her nearly nonexistent voice.

"Thirty four." he answered, a bit amused by her question.

She nodded to herself. She had thought he would be older, but realizing all the stress and work he must've gone through as a leader it was understandable.

The conversation was gone just as quickly as it had started and they both finished their meals in silence. Ghetsis was glad White had asked him a question. He wanted to get to know her and he wanted her to get to know him. He longed to ask her about everything on the face of the planet, but didn't want to strain her voice.

* * *

And so the days continued, the silence between Ghetsis and White extending, now not even talking at meals.

White _was_ in fact lonely, it was a large castle and the only person she even remotely knew was Ghetsis, and she wasn't exactly to a point of loneliness that she wanted to talk to him.

She patiently waited for her voice to come back, and on the first day of week three it suddenly reappeared, an overnight cure.

She smiled and almost skipped down the hall to where Anthea and Concordia were.

"Good" Anthea cooed when she heard White's normal tone was back. They gently took out the stitches that day too, and White knew she was on the road to recovery.

"Do you think Ghetsis is capable of love?" She asked the sisters after they had finished their work. They were thrown off by her question but answered in a chipper tone.

"Yes, of course he is!" Anthea said with a smile.

"He has a rough exterior, but once you get to know him he is as cuddly as a teddy bear." Concordia said, a grin appearing on her face.

White looked at her skeptically. Ghetsis, a teddy bear? That really didn't sound possible.

She thanked the sisters and headed back up to her room for the night. She changed into her pajamas and again sat on the bed, attempting to read.

She heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Ghetsis. She had become accustomed to seeing him, and it didn't surprise her anymore, though the strong feeling of repulsion stayed.

"Concordia told me you got your voice back." he said with a slight smile.

He so hoped it was true, he longed to hear her smooth voice again, untarnished by something he had done.

"Yeah, it's back." she said with a slight smile and his heart soared. He briskly walked over to her, and without thinking of the consequences wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"That's wonderful!" he said, a hint of excitement showing through in his voice.

He was pulled back to the reality that she didn't want him near when he felt her roughly pushing him away.

He was strong, so even her most forceful attempts didn't budge him much but he pulled back, wondering why she was so distressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She didn't say a word but skillfully slipped out from his grasp and her actions said it all. A surge of anger rose inside of him, something he hadn't felt around her in a long time; but he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at the fact she still despised him, the only woman he cared about, hated him. He roughly got up and stormed out the door, making sure he was far away from her before he went into a tyrant, so he wouldn't hurt her again.

He growled. Why couldn't she love him back? Why couldn't she at least give him a chance?

He slammed his fist into the stone wall, and somehow managed with the rage he felt to bust a hole in it. His fit lasted for about a half an hour, and after breaking a plethora of things, he calmed down and retreated to his room.

White had wondered what the loud banging for the next half an hour was, and after a while realized it was Ghetsis. A slight feeling of guilt crept into her mind. She should have let him down easier. But he was a horrible man, just horrible, and she shouldn't care what his feelings were, or if they were hurt. Or at least that was why she was trying to convince herself of.

* * *

The next week was a rather odd one. Ghetsis and White had blips of a conversation here and there at meals; and every night he would check on her, seeing how she was doing. And when she said she was fine, his emotions would soar and he would again embrace her without thinking. She would push away, and he would be hurt, anger forming, and again smashing anything breakable in his path.

Ghetsis had finally decided he didn't care if she hugged him back or not, he would continue to do it for the millisecond of pleasure he got, before she pushed away. He had enough money to buy as many lamps and glasses as he broke so he sacrificed them for that small moment of pleasure.

He had hoped after a while, especially since they didn't talk much that his feelings would subside and his obsession with her would come to a close, but to his surprise it was the exact opposite. He now thought about her constantly, obsessed over her, longed for her.

He would watch her lips move and imagine what they felt like on his. He would watch her laugh at something a grunt said, and a wave of jealousy would wash over him, frustrated that _he_ couldn't make her laugh like that. He would watch the way her hair flowed, and he pictured running his fingers through the long locks, without her pulling away. But all he really wanted was her hatred of him to subside.

Little did he know it _was_ slowly being chipped away, her hatred. White had watched Ghetsis for a while now and realized he wasn't such a bad person, if you disregarded the whole trying to take over the world thing. She sighed, she would never return his feelings, but maybe she could go a little easier on him.

Ghetsis had gotten greedy with her recently. He advanced now from a hug to a hug with a kiss on the forehead every night. She would pull back more violently because of this, and even more things would be broken because of his anger, but it prolonged that moment of pleasure for him, and he lived for that moment every night, even if it _was_ followed by a soul crushing rejection.

He wasn't sure if she would ever love him back, but he was willing to die trying to make it possible.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the meh chapter. So yes, again the next chapter will be up later this week and will be ****_much_**** better. Thanks for the reviews, they make my day! :)**


	6. Comfort

**Okay, so now we are onto chapter 6. Thanks for all the lovely reviews; and again, I am going to try and update once a week. **

**Also I read somewhere that Ghetsis is actually 6'6". Hot damn that's tall!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Comfort**_

And so it went on, day after day, week after week, not changing.

White had gotten more used to her surroundings though, she had given into the fact this is where she was and where she was having to stay, so she decided to make the best out of it. She actually put her clothes in the small dresser, and changed her room so it was more fit her tastes. She made a point of getting to know some of the grunts also, and her loneliness soon was reduced, as she realized some of the grunts were very fun to be around.

Much to her confusion though, the female grunts wanted nothing to do with her, so she became friends with the male grunts instead, actually becoming quite close to a few, much to Ghetsis' dismay and jealousy.

Anthea and Concordia became her female friends, and she found herself spending more and more time around them.

White grew accustomed to the castle, and soon explored it daily. It was very large and she would find at least one new room every day.

This pleased Ghetsis. He loved the fact that she was intrigued by his castle, and told a grunt to every day change up a room so she would have something new to discover and explore. It had been almost two months since his organization was overthrown, N conquered. He had not been crowned back into leadership but he figured it would happen soon enough. His work was also starting to slow. He was in the midst of overhauling Team Plasma, and re-shaping them to once again try for domination, but he had done almost all he could without help from his two main recruits, Zinzolin, and Colress, who still hadn't arrived.

He found himself bored and that irritated him; he had never before been bored in his life and he didn't like the feeling. So he resorted to spending more time with White, much to her dismay. She asked the grunts if they could do anything to keep him busy, but they shook their heads, saying that until Zinzolin and Colress arrived it would most likely stay like this.

She frowned at their answer. Ghetsis bugged her almost nonstop, wanting to ask her questions and get to know her. She didn't want the despicable man to get to know her but after a while gave into some of his requests, just to shut him up.

She told him the name of her home town, her mother's name, her favorite color, her favorite Pokémon. The list went on and on.

Ghetsis was in heaven that week, as he got to know more about the woman he loved and tried to get her to ask _him_ questions too, but she never did. That didn't faze him much though, and he made up for it by asking _her_ even more things.

After a while White got used to his incessant inquiries, and it didn't bother her as much. As much as she hated to admit it, her hardened heart towards the man was softening, and she tried to let him down easier, however still not considering the option of giving in to Ghetsis' affection.

Ghetsis was trying hard to get her to warm up to him. He gave her anything she asked for, he did anything she asked of him, which was usually nothing, but he did get her a glass of water once. She had told him she liked to play the piano so he ordered one and had it installed in her room. She seemed pleased by this and the smile on his face couldn't have gotten any larger.

He still hugged her and kissed her on the forehead each night. She had gotten more skilled at letting him down slowly, and less things were broken every night, even though she still violently resisted, repulsed by his touch.

Ghetsis tried anything to get her to give into the embraces. He grabbed her tightly, that didn't work. He slowly eased into the hug, that didn't work either. Every method he tried she still pushed away and he was deeply hurt by it.

He finally resorted to giving verbal affection, something she couldn't so literally push away. He called her by pet names, and each time he did she would make a face and he would be hurt, but it wasn't as vivid as physical rejection.

And on and on it went for the next month or so, nothing changing; that is until the first week of the fourth month she was there.

Ghetsis had set up a large room for White to train her Pokémon in. That was where she spent most of her time now, and her Pokémon were getting stronger in leaps and bounds. Anthea and Concordia battled her too. White always won, usually by a landslide, but it was still fun to have battling partners. Ghetsis watched the battles, without White knowing, and steadily fell further and further for her as her power increased. Ghetsis didn't know it was possible for him to be _more_ infatuated with this small girl but apparently it was.

But on the first week of the fourth month something went wrong. White had been battling Concordia, the stronger of the two sisters. White had paired Serperior up with Concordia's Toxicroak and with a well-timed Sludge Bomb Serperior was knocked out and badly poisoned. Usually when anything like this happened Anthea and Concordia would have the Pokémon healed in no time but this time was different, the poison was deeper and suddenly Serperior's chances looked grim.

"Go to bed White, it will be easier for us to work alone." Anthea said, trying to comfort White as she knew it wouldn't be a good idea for her to see her Pokémon in this state.

White had numbly walked back to her room and gone through the motions of getting ready for bed, her mind focused on Serperior. She had had it since it was a Snivy, it was her first Pokémon, her ultimate partner, and now it was sick and White was helpless to help it.

She sat on her bed, trying to pull her mind off of it by looking through her pokedex, but soon hot tears of devastation crept into her eyes and she began to cry.

Ghetsis was walking down the hall, bracing himself for the nightly rejection when he heard the sound of her sadness. His heart broke at the noise he had hoped he would never hear. He rushed into her room and she quickly tried to dry her eyes, choking back tears, not wanting for him to see her in her moment of weakness.

It was painful watching her be unhappy. He didn't know who had caused her to feel this way but vowed to snap their neck.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he cooed, trying to slip another pet name into his question.

"Nothing" she said, quickly blinking to get rid of the tears.

Ghetsis was frustrated by the fact she didn't want to tell him and he pressed further.

"Who upset you?" he asked, again mentally murdering whoever it was.

"No one" she said quickly and sniffed.

Ghetsis was beginning to get frustrated and gently lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him. She struggled and he let her go, anger once again surging through him, but he took a few deep breaths and calmed himself.

"Please tell me." he begged.

She was in no emotional state to deal with Ghetsis' constant prodding so she gave in.

"It's Serperior." she said, struggling to hold back the tears once again.

Ghetsis frowned, wondering what was wrong, and gently sat on the edge of the bed. She contemplated scooting further away, but decided against it.

"What's wrong with him?" Ghetsis asked, honestly wanting to know.

"Well," White started, again trying to fight the tears, "I was battling with Concordia and he got hit with a sludge bomb" she sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek. "And he was really badly poisoned, and isn't in that good of shape now." she whimpered, not able to force back the tears anymore.

Ghetsis stayed still as she began crying again, flooded with emotional turmoil. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, stop her sadness that cut him so deep. But at the same time he knew she wouldn't want comfort from him, and did he really want to put her through the challenge of getting out of his grasp? He trembled with the opposing feelings and after a while felt his willpower give. He scooted to the middle of the bed and gently pulled her into his lap; one arm around her shoulders and one arm under her knees, holding her against him.

She was disgusted by the new position but was so vulnerable and insecure she didn't move.

He felt a smile creep onto his face as she stayed still, just a crumpled pile of tears in his grasp. It frustrated and confused him though. If he was supposedly giving her comfort, shouldn't she be hugging him back, grasping onto him, crying on his shoulder; all things he longed for her to do. He wanted her to melt into him as he comforted her; he wanted her to intertwine her fingers in his hair and bury her face in his neck. He sighed, imagining the situation.

He decided not to push it though and let her stay in the position she was comfortable in. He started to rock her back and forth, like a baby. He didn't know how to comfort someone who was older, so he treated her like a child. He smiled down at her as her crying slowly quieted until she was just having the occasional sniff.

His heart felt like it had grown, he wanted to take all of her pain away, but he didn't know how. These feelings he felt around her were all new to him, and most of the time he didn't know how to act around the brunette he loved so much.

"It's okay White" he said gently, stroking her hair. She didn't know what to think of this but found herself now oddly comforted by his presence.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure Serperior is just fine." he said in a determined voice.

She looked up at him, her teary blue eyes widened.

"You will?" she asked, almost in disbelief, but hope shining through.

He nodded, "Yes, my love." he purred, again putting in a pet name, determined to get her to like them.

To his surprise she didn't flinch at the affectionate name, instead she smiled, obviously happy there was someone who was really going to try and help her Pokémon.

"Thank You" she squeaked.

At this comment from his beloved his hormones soared; and he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He stayed still for a minute, regulating his breathing, realizing it would just ruin the moment if he did.

"You're welcome darling." he said, resorting to giving her a kiss on the forehead. She didn't flinch away, even though she didn't particularly like it, and his heart rate skyrocketed.

Realizing he wasn't going to be able to resist the urge to kiss her much longer he reluctantly placed her back on the bed and walked to the door, smiling back at her before he left.

She smiled to herself, truly hoping Ghetsis could help Serperior like he had said. She was confused as what to had just happened, but something about it made her happy. He was the only person she really knew in the castle, and it was nice to be comforted.

Ghetsis briskly walked down the hall, a pep in his step he hadn't had for years. He brought his fingers up to his lips that had touched her forehead, and she hadn't backed away. He smiled, now more determined than ever to heal her Pokémon.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, I hope you enjoyed. And again, thanks for all the lovely reviews, they always make my day! :)**


	7. Thankfulness

**And on to chapter 7. I have conflicting feelings on whether or not I like this chapter... huh.**

**Oh, and in response to the Guest review that was posted ****_literally_**** while I was writing the line above this. I don't think I will really have a standard day to update this. Just once or twice a week. I am actually going to post another chapter this Saturday, so yeah. And I am very glad you are enjoying it. That makes me incredibly happy! :)**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Thankfulness**_

As Ghetsis peeked into White's room he realized she was asleep. For the past three hours he had worked his magic on the badly hurt Serperior, and it was now in stable condition. He was actually very good at doctoring Pokémon, even better than Anthea and Concordia. He silently walked over to the side of White's bed. He wanted to wake her and show her what he had done. He leaned over to see where she was and lightly brushed his thumb across her cheek. She stirred but didn't awaken. He once again was tempted to kiss her but disciplined himself to awaken her a different way.

"White" he whispered, again brushing his thumb across her cheek, which sent chills down his spine.

She groaned and her eyes slowly opened.

"Oh jeez!" she yelled as she jumped a mile, sheets flying everywhere.

Ghetsis flinched at her sudden loudness but smiled.

"What are you doing here?" White asked, hesitant for his answer.

"I just wondered if you wanted to see Serperior, he is doing much better now" he said with a smile.

"Yes I do!" she exclaimed, throwing off the covers and dashing into the hall. Ghetsis had to take long strides to keep up with the girl but managed. White turned the corner into the room and saw Serperior, now breathing without assistance, his eyes open and clear, looking around the room.

He hissed in happiness at his master's appearance.

"Serperior" White said with a large smile on her face, tears starting to form in her eyes. She rushed over to the large snake Pokémon and embraced him.

Anthea and Concordia were standing on the other side of the room, smiling.

"Thank you guys so much" White said, beaming over at the sisters.

"Don't thank us darlin', it was him who healed Serperior" Anthea said, pointing over to where Ghetsis was patiently standing.

White turned around, disbelief in her features.

"You did this?" she questioned.

Ghetsis nodded, a wide smile on his face at the realization he had made her very happy. Ghetsis waited for it, waited for the moment where she would run into his arms, thanking him for saving her Pokémon. He thought since White had allowed him to hold her and comfort her that her hesitance was gone, and she was beginning to feel something for him after all, and that made him so happy he could hardly stand it. But what he didn't know was that he was dead wrong.

White stayed still, staring at the man, her heart feeling funny. She was very grateful to him, but she still disliked him. Over the weeks she had felt the hate slowly being melted away, and she began hating herself for_ not_ hating him.

Serperior hissed and she turned back to cradle the Pokémon's head in her arms.

Ghetsis frowned. She should be cradling _his_ head like that; she should be paying attention to _him_. Ghetsis realized how greedy he was, but didn't care. He walked over to her, his hands in his pockets, still eyeing the snake. He slowly took his hands back out of his pockets and wrapped them around her, giving her a kiss on the head.

She was startled by this and violently pushed away, crawling out from his grasp. She was glad she was still repulsed by his touch anyway, even if she didn't loath him as much anymore.

Ghetsis' heart shattered. He realized everything that had happened didn't mean a thing to her. It was all vulnerability caused by grief, not affection returned.

Ghetsis waited for the anger but it didn't come, instead it was replaced by a bone crushing sadness. He looked at her, deep hurt in his eyes, and walked out of the room without a single word. White had noticed the intense look in his eyes, and her heart sank with guilt. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she couldn't stand him hugging her either. She sighed and turned to the sisters who looked very confused.

"When will he be okay to return to his ball?" she asked, motioning to Serperior.

"Uh, give him a few days and then he should be fine" Anthea said, still perplexed by the exchange that had just taken place.

White made sure she left the room before any questions bombarded her and she briskly walked back to her bedroom. Her mind was still on Ghetsis and she realized the guilt was still there. The minute her hand touched the doorknob she had a realization. 'I never told him thank you' she thought. She realized how rude and cold she had been to the man that had just saved her beloved Pokémon's life and went to find his office to properly thank him.

She finally did about ten minutes later, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" She heard his gruff voice say, now stained with hurt.

She gently pushed open the door and her eyes widened. Ghetsis was sitting at a large desk; his feet propped up on it and had a glass in his hand. Across from him sat a grunt. 'Why is he with a grunt, one of the people he usually treats like dirt?' White thought to herself.

Ghetsis looked a bit surprised, but didn't move.

She squinted her eyes and realized they were drinking bourbon.

"You're drinking with a grunt?" she asked, still surprised he would mingle with one of his minors.

"It's better than drinking alone" the grunt said, turning around in his chair. She recognized the grunt, his name was Matt, and she had become rather close to him over the days.

He patted the chair next to him and she slowly walked over to sit down.

"Why are you here Matt?" she asked.

Ghetsis' eyes widened at the fact she knew this grunt well enough to call him by his first name. The surprise suddenly turned into jealousy, she never used _his_ name.

"Well, I'm the go-to drinking buddy I guess" he said with a smile, obviously already buzzed and not totally in the moment.

Ghetsis had already drunk about three times as much as Matt, but he could hold his liquor, and he was still thinking just as clearly as he normally would.

"_Why_ are you guys drinking at…." she paused, looking at the clock, "three thirty in the morning?"

"Well, he wanted to" Matt said with a slight hiccup, motioning to Ghetsis.

White still gave him a confused look.

"The girl he is in love with doesn't give a crap about him, and so…. we drink" he said, lifting his glass and smiling.

White's eyes flicked over to Ghetsis who was steaming mad that Matt had given out information he still considered to be personal, and he emitted a low growl from the back of his throat.

Matt by now didn't really know where he was, and hadn't made the connection that White was the girl he had spoken about.

White looked at Ghetsis and he slightly blushed, embarrassed. He hadn't spoken; he didn't feel like wasting his time on courting her when she obviously had her mind made up about him.

Ghetsis sighed, "Why are you here White?" he asked.

She suddenly remembered that she was here to thank him. She stood up, somehow along the way deciding to give the terrifying man a hug while she was at it, just because she felt so bad for him.

She slowly walked over to Ghetsis and his heart rate quickened with each of her steps.

"I never got to tell you thank you" she said hesitantly and leaned over to gently wrap her arms around his neck.

He still had his feet propped up on the desk and quickly pulled them back to the ground, wrapping his arms around her.

He was shocked. After they had hugged for a minute she pulled back and smiled before walking out the door and back to her room. Ghetsis stayed still for a while, his body not comprehending what had just happened; but after a few minutes it began to sink in. He felt shivers of excitement course throughout him. A warm fuzzy feeling spread to his limbs, and he grinned. His heart was pounding and it sent reverberations of the love he had for that small girl through his body. She had hugged him, she had actually hugged him. She had even initiated the hug, and she didn't cringe away from him.

He again leaned back and put his feet on the desk, now feeling proud. He tried to keep that at the top of his emotions, but felt something else he couldn't describe creeping past it. He melted in the hug; he had become weak in her embrace. She made him lose all authority and power when she touched him. Ghetsis, the man who was pure power, and pure strength had become weak when he was around this girl. He thought he was immune to everything but realized he now had his kryptonite; a small brunette, who didn't know the amount of control she had over him.

* * *

**A/N: Welp I hope you enjoyed it! Again, thanks for the reviews and whatnot, they always make my day! :)**

**Have a great Tuesday! **


	8. In Debt

**Okey doke. So Chapter 8 it is. I honestly don't think I have anything to say about this one. It is a bit of a filler, but yeah.**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: In Debt**_

White awoke early the next morning. She stretched and looked around as the events of the past night flooded back. She smiled at the memory of how much better Serperior was and got out of bed to go check on him again. The sun was just beginning to rise, and White hadn't been asleep for long so she decided after she paid Serperior a visit she would climb back in bed. She didn't bother to get out of her pajamas as she walked to the door.

She tiptoed through the quiet halls, careful not to wake anyone up. She had almost made it to where Serperior was when she heard a voice. White couldn't tell what it was saying and realized it was a long ways away. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked down the hall, towards the voice. After a while she realized it was Ghetsis, and he was yelling. She frowned, wondering why he was so mad so early in the morning.

Ghetsis was furious at the grunt named Matt who had disclosed information the past night. White had already known what Matt had said, but Ghetsis didn't realize that. He had Matt by the collar and was holding him against the wall, threatening him at a loud volume.

White turned the corner to see the sight and her eyes widened.

Matt cringed away at every word Ghetsis roared at him and White suddenly felt sorry for the grunt.

She knew if she interrupted, Ghetsis would let him go.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a quiet voice, just loud enough for Ghetsis to hear.

Ghetsis' yelling immediately silenced and dropped the grunt back to his feet. He turned to see White looking at him with questioning and innocent eyes. He tried not to let her see when he disciplined the grunts because he figured she would begin to be afraid of him again.

"Oh, nothing White" he said with a slight smile.

"Are you mad at him for what he said last night?" she questioned.

Ghetsis paused, contemplating and his silence answered her question.

She walked over to Matt and made sure he was okay. Ghetsis felt a wave of jealousy at the attention Matt was getting and ordered him back to his duty. Matt quickly scurried away.

White made a disapproving face at Ghetsis and he looked at the ground, then back to her.

"Why are you up so early this morning?" he questioned, wondering if she couldn't sleep.

"I wanted to check on Serperior again" she said and turned to go to her Pokémon's room. Much to her surprise Ghetsis followed, and they soon were in the same room as the giant snake.

"How are you doing?" she asked the serpent, and the large Pokémon hissed, saying he was doing well.

She sat down and started petting him.

Ghetsis stood a ways away, smiling at the exchange. He felt guilty now that he had yelled at Matt. He wouldn't have usually felt guilt over that, but now that he knew she disapproved of his actions, he did. Ghetsis pulled over a stool and sat next to White.

She didn't cringe away; she didn't feel the need to. When she had hugged Ghetsis the past night she hadn't felt repulsed, and knew that her stomach wouldn't lurch anymore when he touched her; she was relieved by this, but also scared.

"I'm sorry White" he said quietly.

She shook her head, "No, how you deal with your workers doesn't involve me" she said with a slight smile. She realized she had probably been out of line when she interrupted them.

Ghetsis smiled also and reached out to pet the Serperior. White flinched, waiting for her Pokémon to recoil away from the man but instead the large snake smiled, leaning towards Ghetsis' hand. White's eyes widened.

She glanced up at Ghetsis who was smiling down at Serperior. What he lacked in skill with human confrontations he made up for with the way he acted around Pokémon. She felt her heart warm further to the man and she smiled. He caught her glance out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at her also. He so wanted to hug her again, to feel that same feeling, but when he leaned towards her, arms outstretched a bright light flicked on.

He quickly closed his eyes and hissed in discomfort. He had somewhat of a hangover from the past night and the light was sure not helping. White realized this and almost started laughing as Anthea and Concordia walked in.

"Looks like he is still doing well" Anthea said, looking at a screen showing Serperior's vital functions.

Concordia walked over and felt for Serperior's pulse, waited a few seconds, counting, and then pulled away.

"His heart rate is normal" she said with a smile to White, she then turned to see Ghetsis, hand over his eyes, trying to stop the incessant pounding in his head.

"What's wrong father?" she asked with concern.

Ghetsis took away his hand and blinked a few times at the light, trying to come to terms with the pain but resorted to again covering his eyes.

"Nothing Concordia, my eyes are just a little sensitive this morning" Ghetsis said, starting to rub his temples.

White had figured since he always had the one red eyepiece that the light wouldn't bother him as much, but apparently it did. She smiled and turned to Concordia.

"Would you mind turning back off the lights?" she asked, trying to make it more comfortable for Ghetsis. She felt in debt to him for saving her Pokémon and figured having Concordia turn off the lights was the least she could do.

Once the brightness was gone Ghetsis opened his eye and looked over at White who was now looking back at Serperior.

He blinked a few times. She had cared about him enough to help stop his discomfort; she actually cared. He had to grab onto his seat to keep himself from tackling her in a hug and crushing his lips against hers, as he so longed to do.

She turned to him and he grabbed onto his stool tighter. She didn't realize though and smiled, happy his eye was back open. It glowed red, and that still scared her, but she was glad he was out of his misery. She shook her head, why did she care about how he felt? She had conflicting emotions but put them out of her mind when she saw Ghetsis mouth a 'thank you' to her.

She smiled and patted his knee, standing up. He again melted under her touch and felt himself go weak.

"I'm going back to bed" she said turning to Anthea and Concordia. They nodded and she left the room.

"So what was all that about?" Anthea asked with a smile in her voice once White had left.

Ghetsis glanced over at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you white knuckling it to that stool, you obviously have feelings for her" Anthea said, turning to her father.

"You don't say" Ghetsis said under his breath, again rubbing his temples.

"So _that's_ why you have been acting so weird since she arrived." Concordia said, sounding relieved she had finally put her finger on the culprit to her father's odd emotions.

Ghetsis felt a slight smile grace his features but stood up.

"I'm going back to bed too" he said, again glancing at Serperior, "make sure he makes a full recovery" Ghetsis said in a stern voice. He wanted to make sure White's beloved Pokémon didn't have a relapse.

Anthea and Concordia nodded, and Ghetsis walked out the door.

* * *

That afternoon White had paid a visit to Matt to check up on him; she was relieved to find he was doing just fine.

She walked to the dinner table afterwards, just like she did every night at six o'clock and was surprised to see Ghetsis wasn't there. She sat down and waited for a few minutes before he arrived. The waiters soon brought out the food and they were left in silence.

"So why were you late today?" White asked. Ghetsis was a very timely man, never late by even a minute.

He smiled, "Colress called and I had some business to take care of" he cooed. She watched as he once again squinted his eyes shut as much as he could and realized he was _still_ suffering from a hangover.

She chuckled and he looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"How much did you drink last night?" she questioned, amused.

He frowned, "More than I should have" he admitted, massaging his temples.

"You should be eating eggs then" she added.

"What?" Ghetsis questioned, looking over at White.

"Eggs, they help with hangovers; and so does coffee" she said while chewing.

He widened his eyes. No one had ever told him this before. He was a man who drank frequently and had had his fair share of hangovers, but he had never heard of this.

He snapped his fingers and ordered the waiter to make him eggs and coffee.

He sighed and turned back to White while he waited for his new meal. He frowned as he realized how far away she was from him. In reality it was only about three feet but to him it felt like three miles.

White looked over at Ghetsis who was now intently staring at her and suddenly felt self-conscious.

Before he could suggest that she move closer to him the waiter bustled back out with the food.

As he ate he felt his headache slowly lessen.

"Wow this stuff does work" he said with something close to amazement.

She nodded, "My uncle always had bad hangovers after Christmas so I had to find ways to stop his whining" she said, smiling at the odd memory.

Ghetsis chuckled. He was glad White was slowly starting to tell him things on her own accord.

They finished their meal in silence and they both stood up.

"Well, goodnight" she said with a smile and started walking away.

He couldn't stand the fact that he hadn't touched her that day and quickly called after her.

"White" she turned back around with an asking glance.

Suddenly his confidence was gone but he managed to get out a few words.

"Can…. can I give you a hug?" he suddenly felt stupid after he had asked, and wished he could take it back.

She scrunched her eyebrows at the odd request but nodded, much to Ghetsis' surprise.

She walked over and he started shaking at the notion of once again holding her in his arms.

She didn't really know how this was going to work, the other time they had hugged he had been sitting down, and so he was basically at her level, now with him standing up she only came up to his ribs, as he was extremely tall.

She was glad when he leaned down so they were again on the same level and she cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck again. He hugged her back tightly, trying not to crush her. He felt his knees go weak and had to struggle to stay upright. He again melted and would do anything to stay in this position forever.

Much to his dismay she backed away after a few seconds, smiling and walked off to bed.

He knew that hug hadn't meant much to her, but it had meant the world to him.

* * *

**A/N:****This was a bit of a meh chapter if you ask me. Ohwell. Next one should be up on Wednesday. Also, thanks for all of the lovely reviews, they always make my day!**

**Have a great weekend! :)**


	9. Closer

**Hello, and chapter 9 it is! I don't really know what I think of this one. It is a bit of a filler, and has some fluffiness; good combination no?**

**Haha, anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Closer**_

The next week went rather routinely. Colress arrived and Ghetsis was once again very busy. White still hadn't met Colress, but she wasn't in any hurry to, as Team Plasma's motives still angered her. Ghetsis and Colress worked almost nonstop, however they still couldn't do a wide range of things without Zinzolin who was scheduled to arrive the next week. So after a few days, things calmed back down, and Ghetsis was able to spend more time with White again.

She still hadn't made up her mind about how she felt about spending time with him. She enjoyed it, and that scared her, but she also still felt vaguely uncomfortable around him because, one- he was still the leader of an evil organization, and two- he had strong feelings for her, that she still didn't return, though she did have to admit she was starting to enjoy their hugs more. It was now routine for them to have a short embrace before bed, and Ghetsis was thrilled by this fact.

Other than that, nothing was changing.

White woke up on the third week of the fourth month of her stay with Ghetsis. She still couldn't believe she had been there for only four months, as it felt like she had lived in that castle for an eternity. She walked down to see Concordia and Anthea just like she did every day. She now left her Pokémon with them overnight, so they could get some time out of their balls. She had decided that soon she would have the Pokémon sleep in her room, she just needed to convince a grunt or two to remove a giant dresser that Ghetsis had in there, and she would have room for all of her Pokémon, aside from Reshiram that is.

"Good morning guys" she said, addressing both Anthea and Concordia and her Pokémon. She was met with a chorus of good mornings, some in English and some in Pokémon.

She realized there was a female grunt sitting at a table across the room and smiled at her. She still hadn't made one friend with any grunts that were girls so she decided to try again.

"Hi" she said walking over to the grunt, "My name is White, it's nice to meet you" she gave the grunt her hand and a wide smile.

The female looked her up and down with a frown and huffed before standing up and walking away, rudely pushing away White's hand in the process. White frowned and turned to Concordia.

"Why don't any of the women grunts like me?" she asked, wondering if it was something she had said.

Concordia chuckled, "They're jealous" she said with a smile, while brushing some crumbs off of a table.

"Jealous?" White questioned, her eyebrows raised. "Why on Earth are they jealous?"

Anthea answered this time, "Well, any of the female grunts would literally kill to have Ghetsis be as infatuated with them as he is you" she said with a smile.

"And" Concordia started, "you don't like him back, so they think he is wasting his time with you when he could be with one of them"

"Oh, so that's why" White said, sitting in a chair. She realized she probably should have been irritated at what Concordia said about Ghetsis wasting his time on her but she was just relived that it wasn't her personality pushing them away.

"So Ghetsis is _that_ high in demand huh?" she asked, never picturing him to be someone that women gushed over.

"In Team Plasma he is anyway" Anthea said, "I mean, he _is_ a king"

White nodded, it was understandable. She looked up at the sisters and remembered a question she meant to ask for a while now.

"So where's N" White asked.

Concordia sighed, "He's off finding himself I guess" she sounded sad, "N was hit pretty hard that day and it might be a while before he returns" she said.

White realized they still saw N as a brother, even if Ghetsis had basically disowned him as his son. She frowned, feeling sorry for N.

"But he's a tough cookie, so I think he'll be fine." Anthea said with a smile.

White nodded and stood up, walking out of the room. She had the day to herself once again, so she did what she always did when she wasn't training Pokémon; she explored the castle. She had to admit it was quiet impressive, it had to have over three hundred rooms, all lavishly decorated. She hoped she wouldn't run into Colress. She was dreading when Zinzolin came back; she had met the Sage before and didn't want to go through the process of meeting him again. She made her way to the far side of the castle, the part that was most isolated and the place she hadn't looked at much.

When she discovered a new room she would look like a kid in a candy store, peeking in jars, opening drawers. There were old relics all over the castle and White wondered exactly how old and how valuable they were. She finally reached a room with a closed door. She frowned; there usually were very few closed doors in the castle, mostly because Ghetsis wanted to make sure nothing sneaky was going on.

She lightly twisted the doorknob and peeked in. It looked almost exactly like her room so she figured it was a guest room, and she realized someone was in the bed. She was about to shut the door so they could continue to sleep when she saw green and realized it was Ghetsis. Her eyes widened and she walked in.

Ghetsis turned his head to look at her as she walked in. The reality of the situation was that he was sick, and simply wanted some time alone, though the person in the room currently could stay for as long as she liked if it was up to him.

"Are you okay?" White asked with a hint of concern. Ghetsis never slept during the day and at night he probably only slept for about four hours and then went back to work.

"I'm fine White" he said softly.

She scrunched her eyebrows together and frowned, looking at Ghetsis who now looked rather weak.

"You're sick aren't you?" she asked, a smile on her face now. She knew she shouldn't be smiling, but it was almost ironic to see someone so powerful in such a weak state.

"Pssshhht, I'm not sick" Ghetsis said, propping himself up, trying to look normal.

"Yes you are; would you like me to go get Anthea and Concordia?" she asked.

Ghetsis widened his eyes, "NO" he said in a loud voice. White jumped and looked at him skeptically.

"Why do you think I'm in a guest room?" he asked.

She gave him a confused look.

He sighed, "They are more hazard than help when a _person_ is sick, not a Pokémon" he said smiling, "Plus, I don't like having people fuss over me" he said with a shiver, remembering the last time had been ill, about five years ago, and Anthea and Concordia had been unbearable.

"So you are trying to get away from them?" White questioned, amused by the fact Ghetsis was trying to run away from someone.

He nodded and smiled. White frowned. Her mother had always told her that if someone was sick it was vital for them not to be alone.

White sighed as her mothering instincts kicked in and walked over to put the back of her hand on Ghetsis' forehead.

He lightly groaned at the pleasure of her touch but she didn't notice. She pulled her hand back and frowned.

"You are burning up, are you _sure_ you don't want them to help you, it would be a lot more comfortable" she said eyeing him.

"NO" he again said in a stern voice. In all honesty he just simply had too much pride to let someone help him.

White frowned further.

"I'll go get a thermometer" she said, quickly walking out of the room before he could protest.

He growled, not too happy at the fact that he was going to be taken care of, he just hoped to Arceus that she didn't tell the sisters he was sick. He felt a smile creep onto his face after a while though, White was going to take care of him, and for some reason he felt jittery at the notion.

Soon she walked back through the door, looking carefully at something in her hand.

"I'm not sure if they gave me the one for humans or for Pokémon but I think we should give it a try anyway" she said, taking the thermometer out of its case. She hadn't ever taken care of anyone before and she didn't really know what she was doing, but pretended like she did, trying to remember what her mother had done and said when she was sick.

"Here" she said, handing it to him. He eyed her carefully as he took the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. She sat down in a chair across the room, looking at the clock, waiting for the one and a half minute mark to come. She glanced back at Ghetsis who was looking at the ceiling. She watched his eye move around and wondered what was under the mysterious eyepiece covering the other. She glanced back up at the clock and realized it was time. She walked over and took it out of his mouth.

"Woah, 103, yup you're sick" she said, sighing.

He looked over at her, wondering what she was going to do. White honestly didn't know. She tapped her foot, wondering whether or not to help him, but when she looked over at Ghetsis, looking so weak, she gave in.

"Alright get up" she said. His eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, not wanting to get out of the comfortable bed.

She smiled at how innocent and helpless he looked. "Come on" she said, lightly tugging on his hand.

"Do I have to?" he whined, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now get up!" she tugged harder and he finally obliged to getting out of bed.

"Jeez, this is no way to treat someone who is sick" Ghetsis said in a joking tone. Over the past two weeks alone, Ghetsis and White had gotten so they were causal around each other, and could joke around; even though White didn't know it was possible for Ghetsis to have a lighter side.

"Tough love buddy" she said, not really paying attention to what they were saying.

He sat down in the chair she had been in and he felt his heart rate quicken. She had said tough love, meaning that she loved him; at least he thought so anyway. Normally he would have been overcome with an urge to kiss her but right now he felt so bad his brain wasn't quite working right. She moved around quickly, flipping pillows, adding blankets.

Once she was done she turned back to him, "Alright, all done"

He climbed back in and closed his eyes, suddenly tired.

"Thank you sweetheart" he said in a silky voice.

She disregarded it and walked over to his side putting a damp cold washcloth on his head.

"Now, you need to eat something, what would you like?" she asked.

He groaned, "I'm good"

She frowned, "Come on, what do you want?"

"Nothing" he said stubbornly. He was making this hard for her and he liked it; but she knew how to make him cave.

She sighed, not wanting to take advantage of him but figured it was for his own good.

"Please tell me" she said, widening her eyes and sticking out her lower lip slightly.

Ghetsis' heart melted and he gave in instantaneously, "Fine, chicken noodle soup"

She smiled, "Coming right up"

The rest of the day went on like that. Ghetsis wouldn't admit to it but he was in heaven having her fuss over him. White on the other hand was starting to regret offering to take care of him. Finally it was nighttime and she gently tucked him in. She felt like she was caring for a child and was starting to get weary, wondering how her mother had done it.

Ghetsis was obviously very sick and was exhausted from trying to stay awake all day. She had told him to go to sleep but he didn't want to waste one second with her.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked, again humiliated by having to ask.

She sighed and nodded. She leaned forward and once again wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to breathe in as she didn't want to get sick too.

He was as docile as a kitten again in her grasp and he gave into it. He wanted to pull backwards a little, because that would send her sprawling onto the bed to be on top of him, but disciplined himself not to.

"Goodnight sicky" she said in a joking voice.

He chuckled, "Goodnight love"

She turned off the lights and left the room with a smile on her face. She didn't know why but when he called her 'love' her heart started picking up pace, it had never done that before. She figured it was just because she had taken care of him that day and felt like a mother to him. She smiled lightly.

Ghetsis was also smiling, snuggling down into bed; sniffing the pillow that still smelled like her. She was like a drug to him, and he couldn't get enough. But he soon realized she was also sort of like a medicine. He now felt a lot better, just because of her hug, and he realized she was fixing him, slowly but surely; but what he didn't realize was that she was fixing him in more ways than one.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is! I hope you liked it. Next one should be up on Friday. Thank you guys for all of the lovely and kind reviews! They always make my day just ****_that_**** much better! :)**

**Have a great Wednesday! :)**


	10. Actions

**Okey doke, chapter 10 it is! Someone noted in a review that this story was moving a bit fast; and I agree. I sort of wanted it to feel like that, and in this chapter you can tell as well. This will be the last one for 2012, and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Actions**_

The next morning Ghetsis was almost completely better. He walked down the hall and into his office to see Colress lounging in a chair.

"What are you doing here so early?" he questioned.

The blonde man lazily looked over the back of his chair.

"Zinzolin said he wasn't going to be able to make it this week, but if we wanted to, we could meet him and Rood at… some place that I now have forgotten the name of" he said with a frown.

Ghetsis raised his eyebrows and felt a pang of anger.

"He should be able to make it in time, I ordered him to" Ghetsis growled.

Colress shrugged, adjusting his glasses, "Zinzolin says he has something important to tell you at that specific location, it can't be in your castle."

Ghetsis rolled his eyes but felt a hint of curiosity.

"Very well" Ghetsis huffed and turned to one of his guards. "Go get information on where it is Zinzolin is talking about, and prepare ten grunts for departure."

The grunt nodded and walked out.

Colress sighed, utterly uninterested with the situation but a smirk soon appeared on his face.

"I heard you have a new toy" he said, sounding amused.

"What are you talking about?" Ghetsis asked, his mind being brought back to the current situation as he sat down in his chair.

"I believe I heard her name was White" Colress said with a grin.

Ghetsis growled and Colress flinched.

"She is_ not_ a toy" Ghetsis snarled and Colress quickly tried to get out of the metaphorical corner he had backed himself into.

"I'm just saying that's what I heard" he said with his hands up in defense.

"Where did you hear that from?" Ghetsis questioned.

"Anthea and Concordia told me."

"And those were their _exact words_?" Ghetsis questioned.

"Well" Colress started, his eyes flitting from side to side, "Not exactly, but they did say you had taken an interest in her."

Ghetsis huffed and looked down, stopping the conversation in its tracks. He felt saddened though; he was going to have to leave White for a week, and he didn't want to do that. He sighed and stood up; knowing he would be leaving shortly and he wanted to talk to the girl first.

"Where are you going?" Colress asked, still utterly bored.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to White" he said under his breath in a menacing tone, daring Colress to say anything else about the brunette.

"Okay, don't be late" Colress said hopping out of his chair, and walking out the door as well, but turning the opposite way as Ghetsis.

Ghetsis walked briskly to White's room and knocked on the door frame, watching her intently looking at her pokedex. White looked up at him and smiled, wondering why he looked so sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he started walking towards her.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

White made a face and he smiled at her crinkled nose, something he thought was very cute.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you I am going to be leaving for a week" he said in a quiet voice.

"Why?" she asked, confused as to why Ghetsis would leave when the police were still looking for him.

He shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but what I _do_ know is that Zinzolin wants to see me."

She nodded, "When are you leaving?"

"Now" he answered. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Wow that's fast." She paused, "Well, have fun!" she said with a smile.

He was a little hurt she was so okay with the fact he was leaving but shoved it out of his mind.

He moved towards her awkwardly and she could tell he wanted a hug. She stood up on her knees on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck again. He squeezed her tightly and tried to memorize what it felt like.

"I'm going to miss you" he admitted, immediately embarrassed after he had let the words slip out.

Her eyes widened and she was glad he couldn't see the look of shock on her face as it most likely would have made him angry. She paused, and he grew worried she wasn't going to say it back.

"I-I'll miss you too" she said, not sure if she truly meant it.

He grabbed onto her tighter and she patted his back.

"Well isn't that adorable" a voice said from the doorway.

White quickly pulled back and Ghetsis whipped around and growled at the figure casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi, I'm Colress, I don't believe we have met" the tall scientist said, walking over with his hand outstretched to White.

"I-I'm White, nice to meet you" she said hesitantly taking his hand and lightly shaking it. She had honestly hoped she'd never meet the man who seemed now to be second in command of Team Plasma, but apparently she was being forced to now. She withdrew her hand and looked up at Ghetsis who was now so angry his face was beginning to turn red. White started to fear for his health and put her hand on his arm, which immediately calmed him down.

"What are you doing here Colress?" Ghetsis asked, controlled anger in his voice.

"Oh, yes, everything is ready, we are just waiting for you" with that the tall man quickly walked out the door, the lock of blue hair above his head bouncing as he walked.

"I'll see you soon sweetheart" Ghetsis said, quickly giving White a peck on the forehead.

"Okay, see you soon" she answered, not sure what she thought of the small kiss.

He smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

For the next week White wasn't sure how she felt not having Ghetsis around. She never realized exactly how much time she spent with him until now, and she found herself quite bored at times. She wasn't sure if she missed him or not though. She was glad she didn't have to deal with his mood swings, but she also oddly missed their nightly hug.

Ghetsis however knew exactly how he felt about leaving. He was quite busy so it didn't give much time for thought about White, but in every second he wasn't bustling around he _was_ thinking about her, going insane from the fact he couldn't talk to or touch her for an entire week.

White had just gotten used to the fact he was gone on the seventh day, the day he was to come back. She figured since he was gone she should probably go and convince some grunts to get rid of the dresser in her room that took up so much space. She finally found three that were willing to move the monster piece of furniture. They dragged it out into the hallway and she became elated by the new space, she would finally be able to have her Pokémon in her room with her now.

"Thank you guys so much, really, you don't know how happy I am right now" she said, her excitement showing through.

"Anytime" the grunts said.

"Do you need anything else moved?" Matt the grunt asked, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Nope that's all, and again, thank you guys so much!" she said with a smile and gave Matt a quick hug.

Ghetsis had arrived back at the castle just a few minutes earlier. He had quickly changed out of his robes so he would once again be in his more normal clothes which seemed to please White. He saw the end of the hug between White and Matt and felt jealous at first, but the feeling of elation at the fact he could see her again won out.

White walked back into her room but turned around at a knock on her doorframe.

A feeling she couldn't describe flew through her body as she knew the only person who knocked on her door like that was Ghetsis. She whirled around and felt a smile appear on her face.

Ghetsis was overcome with the warm fuzzy feeling he always felt when she smiled and in three strides had reached where she was standing.

White felt her body reach out to hug him; she didn't know why she felt so happy at his return, it had only been a week after all. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to his level so she could hug him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Ghetsis felt himself go weak and walked forward a few steps so White's back was against the wall, steadying himself, as he didn't want to drop her.

White wondered why he was pressing her against the wall and pulled back. He gently set her on the ground and smiled as she brought her arms down from his neck.

She stood awkwardly, waiting for him to back away but he didn't.

"Welcome back" she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Ghetsis felt a surge of happiness at the sound of her voice, and without thinking, or disciplining himself he quickly moved towards her for a kiss. White panicked and realized she wouldn't be able to dodge this gesture completely; she resorted to turning her head to the side so his lips collided with her cheek instead. Ghetsis' eyes flew open and he realized she had tried to get away from his affectionate gesture.

He again felt a wave of rage boil inside of him. Why didn't she let him kiss her? She had been happy at his return, so she should have gladly welcomed it. He growled and balled up his hand into a fist. He tried to calm himself but it didn't work and he finally resorted to smashing his fist into the wall, creating a large hole.

White had started to breathe harder as she realized he was infuriated by her actions. When Ghetsis was mad he emitted something that made everyone around him cower in fear and as his fist pounded a hole in the wall, just a foot above her head, she pressed herself as close to the wall as she could, eyes wide, suddenly terrified of him.

Ghetsis took a few deep breaths, now calming down. He opened his eyes and glanced down at White to then be crushed by a different emotion; guilt. He watched her as she looked up at him with pitifully scared eyes. He had frightened her; he never wanted to do that. He ruthlessly condemned himself, and tried to put a smile on his face.

"White" he cooed.

She jumped slightly at his voice and he felt like he was miles away from her again.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry" he said, reaching his hand out to gently brush against her cheek.

She flinched but didn't move, both in fear of him getting angry again, and because she was oddly calmed by the gesture.

"Please don't be scared love" he said, sounding like he was pleading, and in reality he was.

At his words she felt herself being calmed, and wasn't as afraid anymore. His actions had actually given her a reality check. She had gotten rather close to him lately, and she needed to remember exactly how powerful, strong, and possessive he was; even if he didn't tend act that way around her anymore.

White lightly nodded and Ghetsis sighed, relieved she seemed to be more at ease now.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you White" Ghetsis said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I know" White said hesitantly. She knew he wouldn't, but he was still quite terrifying when he was mad. The memory of the time he _had _hurt her crept back into her mind, remembering his hand crushing her throat.

Ghetsis' mind was on the same incident and he glanced down at her neck which had five scars, four on one side, and one on the other. He again felt the bone crushing guilt that came along with the memory of how he had injured her, just because he had too much pride to admit he felt something for her.

He gently brought his hand down to her neck and brushed his fingertips along the scars.

White flinched at first, as her neck was still rather sore in spots, but smiled at his gentle touch. She lightly pushed off of the wall and he let her pass. She sat on the bed, trying to put a lighthearted tone in her voice.

"So how did everything go?" she asked.

"It went fine" Ghetsis said, putting his hand on the bedpost. "Zinzolin should be here in a few days"

White made a face.

"What's wrong?" Ghetsis asked, hoping it wasn't something he had said or done.

"Nothing, it's just… I don't particularly like him" she admitted.

Ghetsis chuckled, "So why did you have some of the grunts move out the dresser?" he asked. He was secretly worried it was part of another plan for her escape.

"Oh!" White said with a smile, hopping off of the bed. "I did that so I would have room to have my Pokémon in here with me" she said happily, walking into the hallway.

Ghetsis was relieved and followed her into the hall and down to the room where her Pokémon were.

"Alright guys" White said, returning all but Reshiram.

"I would love to have you in my room Reshiram" she said with a frown on her face, "But you won't fit, so are you okay with staying here, or would you rather be in your ball?"

Reshiram let out a low growl, saying he would gladly stay where he was.

"Okay" White chirped, hugging Reshiram's large head.

She walked back to her room and once again Ghetsis followed, quietly observing the small girl.

"Come on out guys" she called, and her Pokémon soon were out in the room, looking around with wonder. Klinklang and Volcarona fit easily, floating around to check out their surroundings. Beartic's head came awfully close to the ceiling, but after he sat down it was a comfortable fit. Serperior slithered around, and then returned to White's side; and Emolga flew around, chattering happily to itself before it landed on the bed and curled up in a tiny ball.

"I'm glad you all like it" White said with a large grin on her face. Serperior slithered around White, and then around Ghetsis, still on good terms with the man that had saved its life.

"Do you ever let your Pokémon out?" she questioned.

Ghetsis nodded, "They are out right now."

She widened her eyes.

"Would you like to see them?" he asked.

White nodded vigorously.

"Okay guys, you just stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

All of White's Pokémon chirped in agreement and she walked out the door, following Ghetsis.

"So where do your Pokémon stay?"

"In a room similar to the one you battle in" he said with a smile. They walked for about ten minutes before he pushed open a door. The room was very large with an extremely tall ceiling. Half of it was covered with artificial turf and the other half was dirt. She looked around, reminded of what Pokémon Ghetsis had.

"Come on over" Ghetsis called and five Pokémon slowly came forward.

She recognized all of them, and smiled.

"Hi guys" she said lightly.

Ghetsis' Pokémon looked confused at her casual appearance. She had been their enemy, and wondered why Ghetsis was acting so pleasant around her.

"White is no longer our rival" Ghetsis cooed, "She will be staying here, and will be treated like family."

White raised her eyebrows at his comment but smiled as the Pokémon looked a little more at ease.

Ghetsis' Bouffalant seemed to like White from the beginning, and playfully nudged her constantly. His Cofagrigus and Bisharp eyed her from a distance but acted pleasant. Finally his Seismitoad and Elektross greeted her, let her pet them, and then returned to napping.

White shifted her weight to the side as Bouffalant again nudged her. She patted his head and turned to Ghetsis.

"Where's Hydreigon?"

Ghetsis frowned, looking around the room.

"Hydreigon we have a guest."

Just like Serperior was to White, Hydreigon was Ghetsis' ultimate partner, and he had hoped it would get along well with White; but with its nonexistence he wondered if the large Pokémon still had ill feelings towards the girl.

Soon a shadow appeared and Hydreigon lowered himself to the ground. White smiled and moved towards Hydreigon with her arm outstretched.

"NO" Ghetsis said loudly. He knew how quick to anger Hydreigon was, and the large Pokémon had never trusted anyone other than Ghetsis, let alone allowed someone to touch him. Ghetsis remembered the first year of training with him as a Deino and a Zweilous, and all the wounds he had suffered and feared the same for White.

Ghetsis stepped forward quickly but not before White had her hand on Hydreigon's head. The large dragon Pokémon's eyes widened, surprised by White's gesture; but after a minute of contemplation, which felt like an eternity to Ghetsis, the large Pokémon smiled and leaned into White's hand, letting her know he enjoyed being petted.

White smiled, happy that Hydreigon was being pleasant. Ghetsis sighed and closed his eyes, thanking Arceus that Hydreigon was in a good mood.

White turned around and looked at him skeptically.

"What's wrong?"

Ghetsis opened his eye and shook his head.

"Nothing" he walked over and patted Hydreigon on the side, whispering a 'thank you' too quiet for White to hear.

White looked around, again being nudged by Bouffant who now seemed to want to play. She smiled and patted him on the head again.

She watched as Ghetsis went around the room and greeted his Pokémon, checking to make sure they were okay. She watched the way Ghetsis smiled when his Pokémon smiled, and how gently he dealt with them. She could tell Ghetsis was good with Pokémon and for some reason that made her heart ache.

After a while Ghetsis escorted White back to her room and she climbed in bed. All of her Pokémon were sprawled out across the room, asleep. Emolga was on the bed however, and curled up next to White, quickly falling asleep as well.

White looked up at Ghetsis as he eyed her Pokémon, and she swore she could see a look of love in his eyes. She felt her heart beat faster and suddenly it began to ache again. She couldn't put her finger on why, but for some reason she suddenly wanted to hug the man who had a surprisingly soft side when it came to Pokémon.

Ghetsis glimpsed down at her, looking puzzled at the odd glance she was giving him. She sat up and slouched over.

"I'm sorry I avoided your….. kiss today" she said quietly, for some reason feeling bad about it.

"Oh, no, you don't need to be sorry sweetheart" he said in a loving tone.

She stood up on her knees and leaned over to hug Ghetsis. He wrapped his arms around her once again and smiled. She pulled back slightly, her arms still loosely around his neck and smiled also. He once again melted and had to struggle to stay upright. She gently moved forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. His eyes flew open and he let out a pleased sigh.

"Goodnight Ghetsis" she said quietly, pulling back.

His hormones began to race inside of him. She had never used his name before and hearing it in her voice made it sound wonderful. He grunted, trying to refrain from doing something he would regret but wasn't able to contain himself.

He flew towards her and eagerly pressed his lips to hers.

White's eyes widened further than she thought was humanly possible as he began to kiss her. She froze, not sure what to do. She wanted to pull away, but she also kind of wanted to kiss him back as she felt the same ache in her heart. So she just stood still, not moving until he was through.

Ghetsis knew she wasn't returning his gesture, but he was glad she didn't pull away so he reveled in the feeling while it lasted. Her lips were soft and warm; she tasted like heaven to him. He reluctantly pulled back after a moment and when he saw her shocked expression felt a little guilty.

"Sorry" he said quietly.

She blinked a few times and then shook her head.

"Um, th-that's alright" she said, not wanting to hurt his feelings again.

Ghetsis was overcome with embarrassment and quickly told her goodnight before practically bolting out the door. He walked to his room and closed the door, pressing his back against it. At first he just felt funny inside, not sure what to make of what just happened, but soon a wide grin broke across his face and he laughed nervously. He had kissed her, he had actually kissed her, and she didn't push him away. Granted she didn't kiss him back but right now he was going to take what he could get.

White numbly climbed into bed and her thoughts raced over what had just happened for the next half an hour. She had no idea what to make of it and figured she was just going to have to leave it at that. Right before she felt herself falling asleep she brought her hand up to her lips, almost expecting to feel something tangible. She had to admit she hadn't exactly enjoyed it… but man…. he was a good kisser.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! Thanks again for all the reviews, and I will see you with chapter 11 sometime in mid January! **

**Happy Holidays! :)**


	11. Protector

**Hello there! Chapter 11 it is! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday break! **

**I sorta actually like this chapter. The mood is lightening even further and we have a sort of damsel in distress thing going on here haha! Fluffy Ghetsis, something not before seen 0.o.**

**Also real quick, I am not centering my text anymore, and I have corrected the past chapters as well, so yeah. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Protector**_

White woke up to a knock on her closed door the next morning. She grumbled to herself as she got up and opened the door to reveal a grunt.

"Um, Lord Ghetsis has requested that you change rooms" the grunt said awkwardly.

White made a face, "Why?"

The grunt looked down at a piece of paper in his hand.

"It says there is to be repair of a…." he paused, "a hole in your wall, and you are to be relocated during the process of fixing it"

White nodded, it was understandable.

"My Lord said to gather your things and report to room 1021" the grunt said and handed White a sheet of paper with a map of the room numbers.

"Alright" White said and returned her Pokémon. She quickly gathered all of her clothes and knick knacks, and put them in her bag. She smiled at the grunt and showed him where the hole was. He thanked her and she went off in search of her new room. She walked up about twenty flights of stairs before she was where the 1000s were and then walked down the seemingly never-ending hallway until she saw where it should be. She carefully opened it and peeked inside. Her eyes widened.

It was huge, about the size of a basketball court and had a king sized canopy bed on the left. She walked in a few steps and looked around further. The entire wall across from her was one large window. She looked from right to left, not knowing there was a sheet of glass as large as the one in front of her. It overlooked off the mountain the castle was on and the scenery was breathtaking. She was brought out of her marveling however by a door opening to her right. She casually looked over waiting to see a grunt but saw Ghetsis instead.

"Oh jeez!" she exclaimed and turned the other way, shielding her eyes. She realized the other room had to have been a bathroom because Ghetsis had walked out naked.

She heard Ghetsis let out a booming laugh.

"Don't worry White, I'm decent."

She peeked through her fingers and realized he was right. The towel he was wearing around his waist had just been flesh colored.

"Oh" she said quietly, directing her gaze back to the map.

"I must have the wrong room" she said and again heard Ghetsis chuckle.

"Nope this is the right one."

She looked around, confused, "Then why are you here?"

He lazily looked over his shoulder and began combing his fingers through his emerald locks.

"Because it is _my _room."

"But-" she started and then realized, "Wait, I'm not staying in here with _you_ am I?" she said with an odd expression on her face.

"Oh, come on love, this room is very comfortable, you'll come to like it" he said casually. Underneath his calm exterior he was a bundle of nerves. He so desperately wanted her to like his room. After all, if she was to become his queen she would be in it permanently.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"In the bed" he replied with a coy smile.

"With you?" she asked, her voice flying two octaves above its normal pitch.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't try any funny business" he said, a wide smile etched on his features.

She huffed but didn't object further. Her eyes glided back to him and her eyebrows shot up. She always had known how strong Ghetsis was, and she figured he had layers of muscle underneath his clothes, and indeed he did; which made her blush; but what was now catching her interest were the lines and marks covering his chest and arms. She squinted slightly and realized they were scars.

Ghetsis felt her gaze on him and glanced over his shoulder. He soon realized what she was looking at and became self-conscious. He had always been ashamed of his marked up body and having her see him like this suddenly made him feel embarrassed. He quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head rolling down the sleeves.

White frowned, wondering why he was suddenly so uncomfortable. She walked a few steps closer and reached out for his arm, wanting to look at the scars closer. He quickly pulled his arm away and bolted back into the bathroom. She was confused but was snapped out of her thoughts a few seconds later as a now fully dressed Ghetsis came out. She looked up to his hair which was now almost completely dry and the three familiar locks of hair that stuck out on both sides and on top were now visible again.

"You get acquainted with the room, I have to go work" he said with a smile.

She nodded and he gave her a peck on the forehead before walking out of the room.

She blinked a few times and decided to put the odd encounter out of her mind. She hesitantly walked over to the large bed and set her bag down. She ran her hands across the maroon colored silk sheets and was surprised at exactly how smooth they felt. She also realized how soft the carpet was. She curled her toes to grab onto the fuzz beneath her and reveled in how squishy the black carpet felt.

She carefully sat on the edge of the bed, hoping it wouldn't be very comfortable so she wasn't tempted to actually sleep in it. She sighed though when she realized how soft and squishy it was. She now flopped down on it and smiled. Her bed had been quite comfortable but nothing compared to this. It felt like she was on a cloud and she loved it. She looked around the room assessing every object. There were two red plush couches and a glass coffee table in between them across the room. There were two large wooden dressers also across the room, and two nightstands, one on either side of the bed.

Her gaze landed on different relics and antiques sitting here and there around the room; but what her eyes finally landed on was a large black grand piano. She practically leapt off the bed and slid onto the bench, gently placing her fingers on the keys. She softly began to play, embarrassed if anyone heard her and relished in the beautiful sound.

For the rest of the day she snooped. She expected to find something abnormal somewhere, as Ghetsis was an odd man but all she found were drawers filled with clothes and books, nothing out of the ordinary. She read some of the books, they were all classics and very long so she would get bored a few chapters in and abandon it for a different novel. Finally at the end of the day she sat in front of the large window. She still couldn't decide whether to call it a window or a wall but finally decided on window. She watched the purples and blues of the mountains mix with the yellows and oranges of the sunset and reveled in the beauty.

She didn't hear when Ghetsis came through the door and he was glad. He simply stood still watching the girl he so loved taking in the colors. He slowly walked over to her and sat down to her right. She jumped a bit but smiled when she realized who it was.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ghetsis questioned, tilting his head down to look at her.

She nodded, "Gorgeous."

He smiled, "So I take it you like my room?"

She shrugged, "It has a certain appeal."

He frowned, not sure what to make of her odd answer but a smile soon returned to his face as he again looked at the setting sun.

They sat in that position for the remainder of the sunset, lasting about ten minutes. He moved his hand over and rubbed her knee when the sun disappeared.

"Are you ready for bed?"

She looked down, realizing she hadn't ever changed out of her pajamas that day and nodded.

They both stood up and walked towards the bed. Ghetsis climbed in on the far side, and White assumed she was assigned the side closest to the door. Ghetsis normally slept without a shirt at least but again felt self-conscious of his wounds and kept his clothes on.

White set her bag on the floor and figured the carpet would actually make a good place to lay.

"Are you climbing in?" Ghetsis questioned, wondering why she had been standing, staring at the ground for a good five minutes.

"Um, I think I'll be good on the floor tonight" she said with a smile. Ghetsis' heart dropped at the realization she didn't want to sleep near him.

"No, please sleep in the bed; it will be much more comfortable."

"I don't know, your carpet is pretty soft" she said, again brushing her foot against it.

He began to get up, "No, you sleep in the bed. If you don't want both of us in there I would rather I sleep on the floor than you" he said, heading over to the dresser for a blanket.

White suddenly felt guilty and sighed.

"No, I'll sleep in the bed with you." she said and Ghetsis felt a grin appear on his face.

"Just, stay on your side" she said in a stern tone.

"I will" he said, practically running back over to the bed and sliding in.

She slowly pulled down the sheets and climbed in, careful to stay as close to the edge as possible without falling off.

Ghetsis was going to ask for a hug or a kiss but figured he shouldn't push it.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he purred.

"Goodnight" she said in a pleasant tone, again reveling in the feeling of what had to be the most comfortable mattress in the world.

* * *

The next morning Ghetsis woke up and grumbled, still tired but a large smile appeared when he realized that someone was sleeping next to him. He sat up slowly but frowned when he realized she had crammed herself as close as possible to the edge, only taking up the first six inches from the side. He gently shook her shoulder and she flopped onto her back with a grunt, obviously unhappy someone had awoken her. She almost instantaneously fell back asleep and Ghetsis smiled at her peaceful face.

He contemplated for a moment before leaning over and carefully pressing his lips to hers once again. He quietly groaned and she slowly started to wake up. She scrunched her eyebrows together at the odd feeling but soon realized what it was. Her eyes flew open and she again froze, just like the last time Ghetsis had kissed her. She stayed completely still, lips glued shut until he leaned back, satisfied with his work.

She still didn't know what to make of it and her eyes darted around the room again bringing her back to the realization of her new sleeping arrangement. Her eyes slowly glided back over to Ghetsis who was now trying to gather more sheets over his hips, blushing.

She realized what had happened and made a face. 'Gross' she thought to herself but felt amused that she had caused such a reaction.

"So, how did you sleep?" Ghetsis asked, hoping she liked the new bed.

"I slept _really_ well" she admitted, patting the squishy mattress.

She heard the door open and jumped a mile, along with Ghetsis who suddenly felt the urge to punch whoever it was for interrupting them.

White's eyes widened as she realized it was Zinzolin and she felt herself back away from the door from instinct until her back hit Ghetsis' chest. She felt oddly comforted by the feeling of having such a large and intimidating man behind her, and she figured if needed Ghetsis would protect her from Zinzolin, who was _now_ the scariest Sage in her eyes.

Ghetsis noticed her actions and put his hand on hers in a gesture of comfort before he addressed the Sage.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, still quite agitated they had been interrupted.

"I am here to see why on Earth you haven't started work yet." Zinzolin retorted, sounding angry.

Ghetsis eyes flicked over to the clock that only said five in the morning.

"You aren't supposed to be here for a few more days anyway" Ghetsis growled, peeved that his minor was talking to him in such a way.

"Well, I was kind enough to clear my schedule to arrive a few days early, and I expected to be at least graced with your presence" Zinzolin said, advancing a few steps which sent White into a fit of fear.

She had no idea why she was so afraid of Zinzolin, but she had been since the day she met him. At his advancement she tried to scoot back further and when she realized she was as far away as she could get, resorted to clutching onto Ghetsis' shirt and hiding her face. She knew she was acting like a child, but in that moment didn't care.

Ghetsis looked confused by her actions but swiftly brought both arms up to embrace her, hoping to cease her fear. He suddenly turned angry at Zinzolin for scaring White and barked back at the Sage.

"_You_ are the guest, and therefore don't make the schedule. Also _you_ who are my lesser, shouldn't be creating orders for _me_, and you will be lucky if you are not given punishment for doing so."

Zinzolin flinched, knowing what kind of punishment Ghetsis usually delivered, and it wasn't pleasant.

"And finally, this is most certainly _not_ your castle, so barging in like that is what Team Plasma takes as a criminal offense." Ghetsis paused, trying to calm himself, "You will be very lucky if I decide to spare you and not force you to resign."

White didn't understand why the words Ghetsis uttered would be so shocking to the other Sage. She didn't know how Plasma dealt with situations like this, disrespecting people who were higher in rank, and wouldn't have approved if she had known.

Zinzolin stiffly nodded but again a smug smile spread across his face.

"Well, well, well, I see Colress didn't lie about your new _toy_" Zinzolin said, eyeing White's back. She pressed herself closer to Ghetsis as she realized he was talking about her.

Ghetsis nearly exploded at the continued use of the term 'toy'.

"SHE IS _NOT_ A TOY" he yelled and Zinzolin once again flinched. Ghetsis was terrifying and even fellow Sages recognized this; but with Zinzolin's cocky personality, he continued anyway, just to irk the green haired man.

"Oh no, I'm not _blaming_ you" he said walking to the edge of the bed and grabbing a lock of White's chocolate brown hair, "If I had the chance I would make her my toy too" he said with an evil grin and Ghetsis lost it.

He grabbed onto the hand holding White's hair and twisted it until the Sage dropped the strand, moving forward to stop his wrist from shattering.

"Don't you think for a minute that just because you are useful to me I wouldn't snap your neck" Ghetsis whispered with a low growl, "Hydreigon will deal with you" he said lowly; after that Ghetsis yanked Zinzolin's wrist in a skilled manner until he heard a slight pop. Zinzolin gasped with pain and realized in one swift movement his wrist had been dislocated.

Ghetsis leaned backwards slightly and pressed a button on the wall. Soon three grunts appeared and Ghetsis gave them their orders.

"Bring him to Hydreigon, he already knows the drill. After five minutes bring him to Anthea and Concordia, I still need him _alive_" Ghetsis said, and the grunts bowed before forcing a resistant Zinzolin out the door, shutting it behind them.

White had nuzzled her way so close to Ghetsis throughout the ordeal that she couldn't hear most of the conversation that had taken place. She had felt the Sage grab ahold of her hair and had let out a low whimper of disgust, that of which she was sure Ghetsis could hear.

Ghetsis sat in the same position for a while, embracing White, comforting her, and stoked her hair lovingly.

"It's alright sweetheart" he cooed, bringing his arms down to her lower back, "he's gone."

He was oddly happy that White had been afraid of the Sage. He remembered when she had been that afraid of _him_ and was grateful that the baton had apparently been passed.

White slowly peeked out from his chest and back to where Zinzolin had been and in realizing he _was_ in fact gone, sighed in relief. She didn't lessen her hold on Ghetsis' shirt however, still comforted by him. After a few minutes passed she leaned back far enough to look up at him and smiled as he smiled down upon her. She felt grateful to him, and almost wanted to stay in the position they were in forever. She waited for her brain to wonder why she had such feelings but it didn't seem to be working at the moment.

"Are you alright?" Ghetsis asked.

She nodded and watched as his eye sparkled at her answer. Without thinking, just going with a sudden feeling she lifted herself up farther until her lips were pressed against his. Ghetsis was the one who froze this time and blinked repeatedly before being pulled into her gesture. White was careful not to open her mouth, but put passion she didn't know she had into the kiss and she felt Ghetsis do the same. Soon she felt her brain kick in and quickly withdrew.

She was breathing heavily and a warm feeling was coursing through her body. But what she was focused on right then was a different odd feeling. She had actually enjoyed the kiss. She internally shuddered and condemned herself but she still felt a smile creep onto her face at the thought of what had just happened. She glanced up at Ghetsis who still had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, also breathing hard. He soon opened his eyes and a large smile appeared on his face.

"That was…. amazing" he said. She hadn't expected him to have such a strong reaction to a kiss but realized he was probably more excited that she had actually initiated it; and indeed he was. She had kissed him and it felt wonderful. It was much better than the times he had kissed her and she had stayed still, this time her lips moved slightly with his, even if she kept them shut tight.

She again buried her face in his chest and he smiled, realizing that this time it had actually meant something for her too.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! Thank you for all the reviews, they always make my day!**

**Have a wonderful Tuesday! :D**


	12. Royalty Once Again

**Okay, so now we are on to chapter 12! Not gonna lie, I have already written most of this story. I finished this chapter nearly three months ago now. So hopefully as this story progresses my writing will improve as well, haha!**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Royalty Once Again**_

For the next week the routine was very similar. White would find some way to entertain herself during the days while Ghetsis was working, usually staying in his room, reading, but occasionally going out into the castle and socializing with the grunts. Ghetsis loved having the girl in his room and it always took an immense amount of self-control to get himself to work every morning instead of just staying in bed with her.

White became more accustomed to the bed and no longer slept so close to the edge, but still tried her best to stay far away from him. One morning however she had unknowingly flopped over and her hand had landed on his chest; which made his hormones soar and he was careful not to move a muscle, for fear she would remove her hand. It bothered Ghetsis though, they hadn't kissed since that morning and he was puzzled as to why. He had tried, but she would always skillfully dodge it and either catch him in a hug or just simply slide out of bed. He was frustrated and sulked quietly to himself every night she avoided his lips.

White had a weird feeling about it all. She now felt very comfortable around Ghetsis and that worried her to no end; but what worried her even more was that she _wanted_ to kiss him again; and she was having troubles just settling for hugs. She quickly would push the thoughts out of her mind however and continue to dodge his gestures, but she could feel her wall being slowly pushed down.

White had been in Ghetsis' room for an entire week now and was beginning to feel much more comfortable. She hadn't seen Zinzolin again and hoped she never would. She was in a deep sleep as always but was suddenly awoken on the eighth night of sleeping with Ghetsis. It was a low buzzing sound and she felt Ghetsis lean to the side and start whispering.

"What is it?" she heard him growl. She began to drift back to sleep and didn't hear the rest of the conversation but was jolted back awake when he got out of bed. She watched his dark form tiptoe across the room and she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Ghetsis froze and condemned himself for not being quieter.

"Nothing love, just a meeting."

"Okay" she grumbled and fell back asleep.

* * *

About an hour later she was gently shaken awake again. She blinked her eyes a few times and saw Ghetsis was back in bed with a huge smile on his face. There was dim lighting in the room and she realized he had turned on his bedside lamp.

"White?" he said in a low voice.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, a stray yawn escaping from her lips.

"I got some great news!"

She waited patiently and he began to explain.

"In the meeting we discussed my role as leader" he started and she made a face, wondering why on Earth he was telling her about a meeting, "And in a few days I am going to be crowned back in as King!" he said and his smile got even wider.

"Uh, that's great" she said in a confused tone. She had no idea why he had told her that, let alone why he had woken her up for it.

Ghetsis realized this wouldn't mean much to her but he just had to share it. The throne of king was where he belonged and it had nearly killed him to give it to N, someone who didn't even technically share the Harmonia name; and now Ghetsis was going to be back in his rightful place. He also wanted her to know this because he hoped for her to share the throne with him one day, as the Queen of Harmonia. He smiled at the title but was brought out of his thoughts when she laid back down.

"White?"

"Yeah" she answered, rolling back over to face him.

"Can I _please_ kiss you" he said, finally fed up.

She frowned for a moment and then grinned.

"Okay, but only if you let me see your arm" she said and raised one eyebrow, wondering how he would react.

He frowned, weighing his options. He didn't want her to see his scars, and yet he couldn't go another day without kissing her and so finally he nodded in agreement. She sat up quickly at his answer and scooted closer to him which made his heart pick up its pace. He gently rolled up his sleeve, waiting for the moment she would make a face, repulsed by how his body looked.

She gently took his arm in her hands and he let out a low sigh, her touch sending chills of pleasure throughout his body. She scrutinized the marks, carefully looking at each one. There were some that were long and some that were short, some were from a scratch and some looked to be from puncture wounds. She carefully observed his forearm for a good ten minutes before she addressed Ghetsis who now had his eyes closed, reveling in her touch.

"What are all of these from?" she asked. He opened his eye and tilted his head down to look at his arm also.

"Many different things, but the majority of them are from Hydreigon"

"But he is so docile around you" she said in disbelief.

"Well, when we first met that wasn't the case" Ghetsis said with a smile. "When he was a Deino and a Zweilous, he didn't want to listen to me, or even let me touch him."

She widened her eyes and brushed a finger along one of the longer marks.

"And so most of them are from the first year or so with him, before he came to trust me. A few are from more recent incidents but they are usually from an accident or him playing too rough."

She smiled lightly and he was confused. Why wasn't she disgusted by the marks? He decided to quit while he was ahead and not ask. Soon a smile twitched onto his face.

"And so how about my half of the deal?" he questioned, his heart rate picking up at the notion.

She nodded and leaned closer to him. He met her half way and hungrily crushed his lips against hers. She smiled, realizing how much he had wanted to do this. She was careful to still keep her lips tightly shut but managed to return the affection. Ghetsis began to get frustrated and pressed against her lips harder, letting her know he wanted further access. She smiled a little wider, knowing she had complete control over him but didn't grant his wishes. After a minute he pulled back and breathed heavily, eyes still closed, and again attempted to gather more sheets to hide his arousal.

She again made a face but felt oddly proud she could so easily manipulate his feelings. She giggled lightly and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight" she said and again returned to her position close to the edge of the bed.

* * *

After three days of waiting the day had finally come when Ghetsis was to be crowned. The smile hadn't left his face and he proudly had strut around the castle all day; not even bothered by the looks he got from the grunts. He wasn't even upset when Zinzolin and Colress had back talked to him. He wasn't allowed to see White all day though and that was the only thing that put a slight damper on his mood.

The event was to be formal and so he had set Anthea and Concordia up to finding White a dress. He had slipped in his opinion and the girls had frowned at their father, ushering him out. The sisters had told Ghetsis that they wanted White's appearance to be a surprise and so he wasn't allowed to lay eyes upon her until the ceremony.

"My Lord" Zinzolin's persistent voice pulled Ghetsis out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Ghetsis questioned, shaking his head.

"I asked when you were going to get ready for the ceremony" Zinzolin asked in an irritated tone. Zinzolin had hoped that it would be a long while before Ghetsis was once again King and was disappointed to find out it was to be so soon. Unbeknownst to anyone, he wanted the title of King more than anyone could imagine and was bound and determined to find some way to get it. But now that the green haired man was to be crowned in just a few short hours, his hopes had been thrown out the window.

"Ah, yes, I should be going now" Ghetsis said and stood up to walk towards the door, stopping next to Zinzolin. He pulled down the collar of the robes Zinzolin was wearing to reveal large bandages.

"Good, Hydreigon did his job" Ghetsis said with a smirk and walked out.

The dragon had brutally mutilated Zinzolin and he now had troubles walking, along with many gashes and stitches.

* * *

"Are you sure?" White questioned, making a face at the dress the sisters had brought.

"Of course, you will look absolutely elegant, and Ghetsis should like it also" Anthea chimed in, smiling at the long black dress she had laid on the bed.

White picked it up and frowned. It wasn't really her style. It was strapless and went all the way to the ground, with several cutouts where her abdomen would be. It was elegant yet sexy, both things she didn't picture herself to be.

"Come on, put it on, the ceremony is due to start any minute" Concordia said, pushing White towards the bathroom. She sighed and obliged, changing into the dress. When she exited the sisters were now in their own evening attire, hair up with a dress to match the color of the locks; pink for Anthea and yellow for Concordia.

"Darlin you look stunning" Anthea said, smiling and handed her a pair of high heeled shoes.

"Oh boy" White said under her breath, hoping she wouldn't trip during the event.

The sisters were a blur as they did White's hair and after what seemed like an eternity to White, stepped back and nodded at their work. White looked at herself in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. She didn't look half bad. The cutouts were placed perfectly, one on either side, revealing her hips and one in the middle, framing her belly button; there were also slits going up either side so her legs were visible.

"Alright" she said in defeat, brushing out a wrinkle in the black dress, "Let's go."

Anthea and Concordia nodded, happily escorting her to a huge room filled to the brim with Plasma Grunts. It had to have been the size of two football fields and White's eyes widened as she followed Anthea and Concordia to three empty seats. She looked around. They were in what appeared to be the front row on one side of a long red carpet. It led all the way from the door up to a large platform with a huge thrown on it. There was a man standing on the platform, reading a book and White realized he was the one officially crowing Ghetsis. She looked beside her and realized that Zinzolin, Rood, and Gorm; three of the seven sages were sitting down the row from her, along with Colress. She wondered why the other three Sages never seemed to show up in Ghetsis' castle but whipped herself out of her thoughts as she heard a loud sound and the man on top of the platform started talking in a raised voice.

"Now welcome Ghetsis Harmonia!"

White looked to the door and smiled, seeing the edge of his robes. She mulled over the name Harmonia. It was quite beautiful, but something about it gave her a strange feeling.

Ghetsis had been standing behind the door for about five minutes, his foot tapping nervously and his mouth pinched into a nervous line. He had awaited his return to the throne for so long, and now it was finally happening.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. This was a rather meh chapter to me, so I apologize for that! Next one should be much better. **

**Anyway, again any reviews or feedback are much appreciated!**

**I hope you all have a great week! :)**


	13. King

**Chapter 13! I just wanted to take a real quick second to thank you guys for the reviews/faves/follows. Really, they mean a lot, and always make me incredibly happy!**

**So, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: King**_

White watched eagerly as a line of ten grunts, including Matt marched out before Ghetsis, carrying Team Plasma signs. Ghetsis had put back on his robes and she once again felt the eerie feeling that came along with seeing the two large eyes staring out at the crowd from his garments. Her eyes were glued to him however as he walked in a different manner than usual. He glided as he walked, stepping gracefully, and she realized he truly did look like royalty. She had never thought of him as someone who was of a royal family, just the head of an organization, but now she could see it clearly. She watched as he walked, eyes looking straight forward but at times shooting glances out into the crowd, searching. She finally realized he was looking for her because when his eyes landed on the girl he lost his look of composure, but gained it back in less than a second, a small grin forming on his face as he once again looked forward. White smiled back and chuckled internally.

Ghetsis tried to walk how he had been taught, how his father had been taught by his grandfather and how his father had instructed him. However he didn't feel as composed as he looked. He felt his eyes dart around, grazing the crowd, trying to find White. Where was she? Did she decide not to come? He pushed the worry out.

'_She will come, I know she_ _will_'; he reassured himself and sure enough just a few yards away from the platform where the crown would again be atop his head he saw her. He took in a sharp breath, lost for words at how beautiful she looked. He made a mental note to reward Anthea and Concordia for giving her such a stunning dress, though he suddenly felt jealous that the other Sages and grunts got to see her looking this gorgeous, and not just him. He gained back his composure however when he saw a light smile tug on her lips and he looked forward again, now quite calm, ready to take on his duty.

White was interested with the ceremony at first, but after a half an hour of the man talking and rambling about Ghetsis' duties as King she began to be bored and felt her eyes roam around the room. Everyone looked so composed. She wondered how many grunts were in the room and began counting. She had made it to 563 before she was brought abruptly from her monotonous counting.

"And now, I declare Ghetsis Harmonia, King of Team Plasma!" the man said, lifting up a large crown and placing it atop Ghetsis' head. Everyone began to clap and White quickly joined in, not wanting to be the oddball. She watched as Ghetsis stepped up to the top step, where the man was and turned to face the crowd, lifting up one hand in what looked to be a gesture of supremacy.

Ghetsis felt on top of the world as he turned to face his subjects. His eyes however quickly wandered to White, praying she looked happy. He knew if everything went according to his plan that she would one day be crowned also, and they would be standing _together_, gesturing out to the crowd. He was pleased when he saw her clapping, and was even further relieved when he saw a smile on her face, and an emotion somewhere between happiness and awe etched on her features.

After the ceremony Ghetsis had been carted off to another room and the guests were told to follow. White leaned over to Concordia.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, there will be a banquet dinner in honor of Ghetsis" she said, explaining the situation to White who was starting to feel more and more out of place.

White was led, along with the Sages, grunts, and of course Anthea and Concordia, into a large ballroom that had white circular tables evenly placed all about. She thought the room they had been in was as large as it could get, but she was clearly mistaken. There were grunts dressed as servers and they ushered White, Anthea, and Concordia over to a table. They were seated with four other people who looked to be higher ranking than grunts. White looked surprised she would be sat with people who were higher up but smiled. Her eyes darted around the room. There were hundreds of tables, all with familiar looking grunts sitting in the chairs. She chuckled to herself, the grunts had been allowed to wear dresses and suits but they still bore the Plasma symbol and colors. White sat and socialized with the people at her table for about twenty minutes, getting to know more about them. The four other people did a variety of different things. Two of them were working on cutting edge technology for Pokémon capture, one was working on Pokémon medicine, and the last was a fact checker for Team Plasma. White had thought it weird they needed a fact checker but with all of the people in Team Plasma she figured they had someone for just about everything.

Just as waiters began bustling out with food, one stopped in front of White.

"Ms. White?" he questioned.

"Uh, yes?" she answered, thrown off by the formal title.

"Our King has requested you join his table."

White's eyebrows shot up but she carefully got out of her chair at the nudging and giggles from Anthea and Concordia. She weaved around the chairs, following the waiter until she could see Ghetsis in the distance. He was still wearing his robes and was leaning back in his chair chuckling, the crown still atop his head. She began to feel nervous when she looked at who he was sitting with. Zinzolin, Rood, Gorm and Colress were with him, along with two other men she recognized to be Bronius and Gaillo, two of the other Sages. When she approached the table Ghetsis looked over and his face lit up.

"Here you are my lord" the waiter said, bowing and motioning over to White.

"Thank you very much" Ghetsis said and turned to White.

"Hello love, would you mind joining us for dinner?"

The waiter walked away and she nodded. Ghetsis motioned to the chair beside him and she carefully and hesitantly sat down. She was glad he hadn't placed her next to Zinzolin or Colress and scanned the people at the table.

"This is Bronius, Gaillo, Gorm, and Rood" Ghetsis said, motioning to them as he spoke their names, finally landing on Rood who was sitting next to White.

She nodded and smiled at them. They did the same and the man named Bronius spoke up.

"Yes, Ryoku was scheduled to join us but at the last moment came down with the flu" he said and scratched his chin.

Ghetsis nodded, "Yes that is a shame."

White listened quietly to the conversation for a few minutes, feeling rather uncomfortable. She soon felt Ghetsis' hand on her knee and her eyes flicked up to him. He had a wide smile on his face and she could tell he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around them.

"-but it seems now you have come to terms with Team Plasma, White" she heard the tail end of the sentence from Gaillo and quickly turned her head to look at him.

"Um, yes sort of" she said with a nervous smile.

"So you now agree with our beliefs?" Gaillo questioned.

White frowned, "No, I still do not agree."

Gaillo frowned also, "Well that is a shame."

"But she seems to be getting along well so far" Ghetsis chimed in, trying to break the tension.

"Oh ho yes, I say she is starting to feel like one of the family" Rood said with a chuckle, his shoulders lifting slightly as he laughed. White had noticed Rood seemed to be the jolly one of the group, and took a liking to him, though she made a face at his odd comment.

"Mhm" Ghetsis nodded and smiled down at White.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight White; remind me to compliment the sisters on their impeccable taste in clothing" he said with a grin.

She blushed and nodded. Ghetsis chuckled and swooped down to give her a peck on the lips. Her eyes widened and at the chorus of chuckles and approving sounds from the Sages she blushed further.

White listened quietly to the Sages' conversations during dinner. She tried to eat daintily but finally gave up and ate normally after a while. Ghetsis kept his hand on her knee throughout the entire night and that brought her some sort of comfort, putting her more at ease. All of the Sages aside from Zinzolin seemed to take a liking to her also, asking her questions and telling her funny stories about when Ghetsis was younger. He at first was furious with this but seeing the smile on her face, and the genuine laugh she produced he kept his mouth shut, glad she seemed to be enjoying it.

After a couple of hours the scene died down as did the conversation. Ghetsis made a motion to someone and soon Anthea and Concordia arrived.

"Alright White, I have a few business related things to finish with the Sages. Anthea and Concordia will escort you back to the room and help you change." Ghetsis smiled and White nodded. She turned to go but he grabbed her wrist, turning her back around.

"I still love this dress" he said and a large grin appeared on his face. He put one hand on either side of her hips where the openings were and she blushed. He pulled her down to him and again gave her a kiss on the lips, but extended it to be longer than a peck. She pulled back due to embarrassment at the sounds from the Sages and blushed further. She thanked Ghetsis and the Sages for a good night before following Anthea and Concordia back to Ghetsis' room. She changed out of the dress and heels and back into her pajamas which consisted of a white tank top and fuzzy pajama pants.

Anthea and Concordia had also changed and started folding her dress.

"Our father has really taken a liking to you" Concordia piped up.

White chuckled, "Yeah, I guess he has."

"You two would make a cute couple" Anthea added, smiling when White buried her face in her hands to hide her blush.

"Goodnight White" they both said in unison to then exit the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

Ghetsis had had one of the most wonderful days of his life. He had finally been crowned and he had a splendid night as well as he watched the Sages and White get along. He had a very hard time keeping his hands off of her however, due to the dress, and both thanked and cursed the sisters for making her such a temptation. He had a short meeting with the Sages, briefly going over what him returning to the throne meant and then left them to retire to his room also. Zinzolin, Rood, Colress, and Gorm would return to their respective rooms in the castle; however Gaillo and Bronius would be leaving, assuming their posts in various locations throughout Unova. He had changed out of his robes, dawning his more normal clothes. He had noticed White had seemed a little on edge when his robe brushed against her and realized that she really _did_ prefer his more casual clothes. He kept the crown however, wanting to impress her and marched back to his room.

White looked up from her pokedex when Ghetsis walked in and smiled. She was already in bed and had sat waiting for Ghetsis for only about five minutes before he arrived. Ghetsis crawled in beside her and smiled.

"So what did you think?" he asked, his voice shaking with excitement.

"What do you mean?" she asked, putting her pokedex on the nightstand.

"All of it," he said, waving his hand around.

"Well everything was very nice" she said with a smile, "I enjoyed the ceremony and the banquet, and surprisingly enough, I enjoyed talking to the Sages" she said and looked up at the crown on his head.

"And that suits you nicely" she added with a grin, her eyes still glued to it.

He smiled and took it off, handing it to her. She carefully inspected it, surprised by how much it weighed.

"Here" he said, taking it out of her grasp and carefully placing it atop her head. It was a tad large and she had to hold it in place but smiled.

He was taken aback. It looked perfect on her, it _belonged_ on her. He smiled, hoping one day she would in fact be given a crown as well. He gently took it back and got out of bed to place it in the wardrobe across the room. He then climbed back into bed and smiled.

"That dress was amazing" he said in a breathy tone, shifting to the side.

She giggled, "Thank you."

He gently put his hand around her face and pulled her in for a kiss. This one was different however and White could feel it. He put a different kind of passion into the kiss and she felt herself drawn into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and finally, much to Ghetsis approval, allowed her lips to part. Ghetsis grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into his lap and she obliged, pulling herself closer to him as well. He moved his mouth in synch with hers and melted in her grasp. She kissed him back with passion but was still careful not to allow his tongue to enter. Soon they broke for air and she pulled him into a hug. He squeezed her tightly and gently kissed her neck several times.

He pulled back soon and smiled, "So how did it feel to kiss a king?"

She chuckled, "It felt… good" she said with a blush.

She snuggled down into bed and Ghetsis did the same. They both laid on their backs, thinking about their day before White broke the silence. She had been dying to ask Ghetsis a question, but she knew it was going to make him very angry so she had decided to wait for a time when he was in a good mood, and right now seemed to be the time.

"Ghetsis?" she quietly started.

He let out a pleased grunt at the use of his name and smiled.

"Yes my love?"

"Um, I was just wondering" she said, biting her lip, "I was wondering if I could go back to Nuvema to see my friends and family."

Ghetsis froze, shocked by her question. He felt anger boil inside of him for a minute but it gave way to sadness. She wanted to leave; and that fact killed him inside.

"But I want you to stay here" he said in a desperate tone, leaning onto his side so he could see her face.

"I would come right back, I just really want to see them again" she said, her voice full of longing.

"How would I know you weren't planning some escape, or _not _coming back" he said, worry still eating away at him.

"You could send someone with me if you like, to make sure I stay in check" she said, regretting what she said but she was willing to do anything to get to visit the ones she loved.

"Do you promise you would come back after _one_ day?" he asked, making sure it was for a short period of time.

"I promise" she replied, feeling jittery at the notion of him actually saying yes.

He sighed and flopped back down on his back. He contemplated for a good ten minutes and she began to worry he wasn't going to answer.

"Alright, you can go" he said in defeat and White suddenly was as happy as Ghetsis had been earlier that day.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and quickly rolled over to him and pushed her lips against his, kissing with gusto for a few moments before pulling back and settling her head on his chest.

Ghetsis had been shocked by her actions, none more so than her laying her head on his chest. He had just been on an emotional rollercoaster ride and didn't exactly know what to feel. He had been hurt that she didn't want to stay here, that he wasn't enough for her. But when she had promised to come right back after only _one_ day he bent and began considering it. He also realized he could send the Shadow Triad with her and so he would have eyes and ears to everything that was going on. He had felt defeat wash over him as his want to please her weighed out over selfish reasons. The kiss he had received sent chills down his spine at how much passion and emotion she had given and finally when she snuggled into his chest he sighed, deciding his emotion of choice was now contentment. He put his hand on her back and pulled her in closer.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Ghetsis" she said and he once again reveled in the use of his name; coming from the lips of the one he loved.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**And I also hope you all have a great week! :)**


	14. Nuvema Town

**Okey dokey, chapter 14 it is! Again I just want to give a big thanks to anyone who followed, faved, or reviewed, you guys are amazing.**

**And on a random note. I think it's a shame there isn't more fanart out there for this pairing. But the stuff that ****_is_**** out there is pretty darn cute. Ahem, random. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Nuvema Town**_

White awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She was actually going to get to see her friends and family, even if it wasn't for a while. She figured Ghetsis would put off her little trip for as long as possible; but he had to send her some time, after all he had promised.

She was surprised however to see Ghetsis was sitting at the desk across the room. She looked at the clock and frowned. He would have normally been at work for hours by now.

"What are you still doing here?" she questioned and he turned around and smiled, glad she was awake.

"I was making plans."

"For what?" she questioned.

"Your trip to Nuvema. It has been scheduled for an hour from now, so I suggest you get packed" he said in a downtrodden tone.

"Oh wow, that soon?" she asked, flying out of bed quickly to then start shoving things into her bag.

He sighed, watching how happy she was. He truthfully wanted to just get her trip over with, and so he had scheduled it for as soon as possible. He had talked to the Shadow Triad earlier that morning and had given them orders to relay absolutely everything back to him.

White finished packing, took a shower, and got dressed. She yanked a brush through her hair and was ready to go right on time.

Ghetsis escorted her to the front door of the castle and for the first time in six months, White stepped outside. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at the sky, something that seemed almost foreign now. She smiled, shaking with excitement.

"Alright, you will be flying with them," Ghetsis said, motioning over to a few grunts who were standing in front of a helicopter.

"You will be escorted to Nuvema and escorted back in exactly one day; 24 hours."

She nodded.

"Thank you," she said quietly before jogging over to the grunts who then helped her into the large machine.

Ghetsis watched carefully as it took off and stayed still even after it had disappeared. He suddenly was worried for her safety. What if the helicopter crashed? What if she fell down a flight of stairs in her home? What if she didn't come back to him in one piece? He knew his thoughts were silly but he still felt worry coursing through him.

He stormed back into his home and made his way to his office, turning on the large TV there that would relay a constant stream of White, and what she was doing. The Shadow Triad were incredibly talented. They could be only a foot away from someone and that person wouldn't realize it. So he had entrusted them with a camera and small microphone, and told them to keep it constantly within range of the girl. He knew he was paranoid, but figured when it came to White, he couldn't be too careful. He sat down in his large chair and propped his feet up on the desk, waiting for a few minutes before the black screen clicked to show an image. White had just arrived in Nuvema.

* * *

White had never been in a helicopter before and hoped to never be in one again. It swayed back and forth and she suddenly found herself extremely nauseous. About a half an hour after they took off she saw the landmass that was Nuvema. She pushed herself to the edge of her seat and the grunts gave her disapproving looks. As they lowered, White's heart rate skyrocketed with excitement but she frowned when she realized Ghetsis had taken her deal for security quite seriously. There had to be at least a hundred grunts, all walking around Nuvema Town.

As they landed the grunts stopped moving and took up their apparently assigned posts. Matt, who had been in the helicopter with White, helped her out and she felt tears appear in her eyes as she once again glanced at her true home.

"White!" she heard a familiar voice say. The door burst open and her mother stood in the doorway, looking elated.

"Mom!" White cried and flung herself into her mother's arms.

The greetings with her friends were similar. Bianca had cried profusely and Cheren refused to let her out of a hug for at least five minutes. White hadn't seen her friends or family in months, but to her it felt like years. She paid attention to every detail about them, trying to memorize their exact appearance.

The small group walked into White's quaint house and she sighed, looking around the room. She had grown up in this building, and had always looked forward to moving away. But now all she wanted was to stay here forever.

"It's so good to see you guys," White said, sitting down on the couch in her living room.

White's mother sat down across from her and Bianca sat on her left, Cheren on her right.

"Where have you been?" Bianca asked, tears still in her eyes.

White hesitated, "Um…"

"You've been with Ghetsis haven't you?" Cheren growled, "That sick thieving bastard!"

"Hey, hey, hey," White said nervously, knowing Ghetsis was listening in and he most likely wouldn't be too pleased with that.

"He _did_ take you after the battle didn't he?" Cheren asked, wondering if he had gotten it wrong.

"Yeah, he did," White answered, looking down at the ground.

"Are you okay? He isn't exactly known for having hospitality," Bianca asked, grabbing onto White's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he hasn't been too bad" White said quietly.

"Hey" Cheren said, brushing White's hair off of her neck, "What are these?" he asked, pointing to the scars.

"Well, uh" she started. She hadn't expected to be bombarded with questions about Ghetsis so early and was thrown off with how to answer.

"He did this to you didn't he?" Cheren asked, and White frantically searched for words, but nothing came out.

Cheren took her silence as a yes and stood up, shaking with anger.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!"

"Cheren!" White exclaimed, taken aback by his sudden burst of anger. She quickly pulled him back to a sitting position and cradled his face in her hands.

"Cheren, calm down, it really isn't that bad. He has actually been quite nice to me" she said with a smile.

She couldn't believe she was defending Ghetsis, but with all of the accusations she felt almost protective of the large green haired man.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cheren asked quietly, leaning into her hand.

She nodded, "Yes I'm fine, and if we waste all of my time here talking about Ghetsis that won't be very fun now will it?"

Cheren shook his head and lightly kissed her wrist, then pulling her into a hug. Cheren and White had had an odd relationship. He was protective like an older brother, but they always felt they had something more as well.

Ghetsis had watched with anger boiling inside of him at the threats from the boy and had smashed about five things already, but with that kiss he lost it.

"Get his hands off of her," he growled into a walkie talkie.

That command relayed to one grunt in Nuvema and he nodded. He picked up a silver whistle and blew on it loudly.

White jumped at the noise. She looked around frantically and realized that that was a sign for her to stay in check. She sighed and broke her hug with Cheren, scooting a little further away on the couch.

"That's better," Ghetsis whispered to himself.

Just then the door to his office flew open and Colress was standing in the doorway.

"You haven't been to work yet today" Colress said, glancing over at the screen.

Ghetsis grunted, disregarding Colress' statement.

The blonde man peeked closer at the screen and chuckled.

"Man, you sure are paranoid."

Ghetsis hissed, "Get out of here, you and Zinzolin can do things on your own today."

Colress shrugged and turned on his heel to leave the office.

* * *

White was in heaven, she talked and talked with Bianca, Cheren, and her mother, catching up on everything she had missed. The conversation would stray to Ghetsis every once in a while and White would steer it back on track with a few strategic comments. After about four hours of talking, White and the three others seemed to have run out of things to say. White sighed.

"So what did the media have to say about all of this?"

"Well" White's mother started, "They didn't actually talk much about it. They said you defeated N, but uh, you lost to the founder of Team Plasma, and he kidnapped you."

White's eyes widened for a couple of reasons. One: Ghetsis wasn't the founder, maybe the media needed a better fact checker, and two: she was surprised if they had said she had been kidnapped there wasn't some sort of search party.

White's mother almost seemed to read her mind, "They had large groups of people searching for you for a while, but they never seemed to find where he had taken you."

White nodded to herself.

Ghetsis huffed at this but smiled. It was true, the search parties had gotten quite close on a few occasions and for the first month or two she was staying with him, he had to jump through hoops to keep them from finding the mountain.

"Oh" White answered, smiling. "So what is the general consensus on me?"

Bianca answered this time, "Well the people love you. You kept Team Plasma from taking everyone's Pokémon and some even think you sacrificed yourself for it; and that is why Ghetsis took you."

White raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

Bianca nodded. They were again plunged into silence but Cheren broke it this time.

"Oh White! I almost forgot. I finally got the answer about becoming a gym leader and I have been assigned to Aspertia City!"

"That's great Cher!" White exclaimed and threw her arms around him. She soon heard another whistle and sighed before pulling back. She shot a glare behind her and Ghetsis chuckled to himself.

They continued to talk well into the night, only stopping to get up and grab some sandwiches for dinner.

"Alright you guys" Ms. White said when she glanced at the clock and realized exactly how late it was.

"White has a busy day tomorrow, traveling back to…. wherever it is she resides now, and so she needs a good night's rest."

Bianca and Cheren protested, and finally after a few minutes of whining Ms. White let them stay the night.

White trudged up the stairs and opened the familiar door to her room. She pulled in a sharp breath as she was taken aback to how everything felt in her home. She flopped down on her bed and so did Cheren and Bianca.

"Do you guys ever miss when we were little kids?" White questioned, remembering how easy and carefree everything had been; before she was considered the hero and the giant weight and responsibility had been dropped onto her shoulders.

"Yeah" they both answered in unison.

That night they sort of acted like children, goofing around, shushing each other so they didn't wake up White's mother, and all in all having a great time. After a while however they tired themselves out and White snuggled into bed. Cheren and Bianca slept on the floor. White had offered them her bed but they had forcefully declined, telling her she deserved a night in her own bed.

White stared at the ceiling, adjusting how she was laying. She missed everything about this place, the people, the atmosphere, but when she climbed into her bed her mind was brought back to Ghetsis. His bed was the softest thing she had ever touched and suddenly her normally pleasant bed was stiff and uncomfortable. She sighed, was she really okay with going back the next day? She expected herself to say no, but realized her heart wanted to say yes. She squinched her eyes shut. What was wrong with her, she shouldn't actually _want_ to go back; but somehow she realized she did.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! It is an odd one if you ask me, not really sure what I think. Next one should be much better, or so I believe. Anyway, again, any reviews you can drop by are always appreciated!**

**I hope you all have a wonderful week! :D**


	15. Returning

**Chapter 15! Woot. This chapter is a bit of a blippy one... not sure if I like it, ohwell. Things also start heating up a bit, I guess. I'm a girl, so I like my good ol' cup of romance but I have to admit writing it is just plain awkward. Haha!**

**Ahem, anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Returning**_

Ghetsis had nearly gone insane that night. He had retired to bed but couldn't sleep without her next to him. He tossed and turned and finally resorted to going back to his office, and falling asleep in the chair, where he could still see her on the screen. He wanted to slap himself for how weak and dependent he had gotten to White; but he figured love just did that to a man, no matter how powerful.

He woke up the next morning with a jolt and looked at the clock. It said nine in the morning. She had left at ten yesterday and he suddenly was excited that she would be back in about an hour. He paged the Shadow Triad, letting them know to make sure she was in that helicopter on time.

White's mother had been informed of all of this at nine the past day as well. She had gotten the best news of her life when a Plasma grunt had told her that her daughter was coming back that day, but the bad part came when he said it was only for precisely 24 hours. She was told to make sure White was ready to go at ten sharp, not even a minute later or Ghetsis wouldn't be happy; and punishment would be delivered.

So at nine Ms. White reluctantly awoke the three sleeping teenagers and told White it was almost time to leave. White took a shower, got dressed, and packed her bag, adding some things that would remind her of home, and some other clothes as well. At 9:58 she stood at the front door and gave a reluctant goodbye to everyone.

Bianca and Cheren offered to battle the grunts and take her as hostage but White had declined with a chuckle.

Sure enough at ten o'clock sharp there was a knock at the door. Matt smiled and escorted White back to the helicopter.

"I don't like this thing," she commented as she climbed inside.

"Why?" Matt asked, climbing in after her.

"The way it moves is nauseating," she said with a frown.

Matt chuckled and the large machine once again took off.

Ghetsis had gone back to his room. He knew White wouldn't take too well to being smothered right as she got back so he decided to let her come to him. Because of this however he was quite stressed, not knowing when she returned.

After another long half an hour of flying, the helicopter landed itself on the platform in front of the castle and White sighed. She had enjoyed the fresh air, and realized now she was going to be cooped up inside again for the foreseeable future. She walked inside however when a grunt prodded her in the back, irritated with her hesitation. The grunts left her alone the second the door to the castle was shut and she walked across the tile quietly, wondering where everyone was today.

"You!" A loud voice broke the silence and White jumped, looking for the source.

She soon saw a female grunt with short red hair walking towards her with a frown on her face.

White backed up some, but her back was soon pressed against the wall and she audibly gulped.

"Where have you been?" the grunt asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I went to Nuvema Town," White said hesitantly.

"Well, you have worried our King sick for the past day, you should be ashamed."

"But he was the one who planned it," White said quietly.

"Of course he was you little slut, because all he cares about is _you,_" the grunt said, rolling her eyes.

White couldn't tell if the female was being sarcastic or not and didn't know how to respond.

"Why are you so angry?" she squeaked out.

The female let out a frustrated sigh, "Because Ghetsis is only obsessed with _you_. White this, White that. Ugh, he doesn't even take time for any of _us_ anymore!" she said and pointed to herself.

"Wha-" White started but the female grunt predicted her question and cut her off.

"Us, as in the females he has had relationships with."

White made a face; she found it hard to believe Ghetsis would associate himself with grunts. And Ghetsis had never mentioned any relationships he had had with them, let alone romantic ones like this grunt was insinuating.

"You just need to watch it you little whore, you make one wrong move and I will personally put you in your place."

With that the grunt stormed off and White was again left in silence. She blinked a few times; trying to process what had just happened but resorted to simply pushing it out of her mind when her brain failed to comprehend what had just taken place.

She made her way to the large staircase and began her climb. After a few minutes of scaling the stairs she made it to the top floor and walked down the hall to Ghetsis' room. She made a personal note to thank him again for letting her go; she had had a wonderful time.

She pushed open the door and quietly closed it behind her. She looked around the room and frowned when she didn't see Ghetsis.

The green haired man _was_ in fact in the room however. He had gotten himself so high-strung over staying in his room to wait for her he had begun to do busy work. He was currently organizing a wardrobe and the door of it was blocking his view of White.

White heard a noise and saw a blanket being thrown out from behind the door and onto the bed.

"Ghetsis?" she questioned, setting her bag down on the floor.

His gaze snapped up and he quickly poked his head out from behind the wardrobe.

"White!" he exclaimed and a large smile appeared on his face. She smiled also and in three strides he had reached her and quickly wrapped his arms around her, hungrily crushing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened at the sudden gesture but she felt herself smiling. He pushed her backwards until she was against the door and continued his presentation of love. He soon broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing hard.

White opened her eyes and smiled, "Well hello to you too…"

He chuckled before he again greedily pulled her lips to his. White rested her hands on his chest and had to lean her head back quite a ways to kiss the man that was nearly a foot and a half taller than her. Ghetsis clutched onto her tighter and she suddenly felt his tongue gently prodding at her lips, wanting access. She paused for a second, contemplating but gave in after a few moments. He groaned as her mouth opened and he gently licked her lower lip before allowing his tongue to enter.

White was surprised at how eager he was and she felt a sense of proudness welling up inside of her. She felt proud that she could so easily make him feel things, control exactly how he felt with simple moves; she felt powerful.

She allowed their tongues to intertwine for a few moments, pondering the feeling; it was new to her. Ghetsis pushed her against the door harder as he dominated the kiss.

After a few moments however White gently pushed on his chest and he knew she needed to catch her breath. He averted his gentle kissing to her cheek and continued down her jawline. She took a deep breath, trying to regulate her lungs and her heart. She felt him move to her neck and a chill shivered down her spine. She was confused as to why she was actually enjoying this. She felt his lips trail their way down her neck and across her collarbone. She let out a light sigh and she heard him grunt, again pushing her into the door. She began to feel uncomfortable however as she felt his right hand slowly dancing down her waist and to her hip. She took in a sharp breath when she felt his hand slide under her shirt and begin to travel back up her back.

She smiled but forcefully slapped his arm.

Ghetsis grunted at the sudden rejection but chuckled, bringing his hand back down and putting his forehead against the door, next to her head. He regulated his breathing, trying to bring the blood back to his brain and sighed.

"You're feisty, that's one reason I like you," he whispered in her ear before gently nipping it and pulling back.

White lightly blushed at the comment.

"So," he started, walking back over to the wardrobe, "how was your little trip?"

White shoved off of the door and picked up her bag.

"Well, since you were watching the whole time, you tell me," she said with a smirk.

Ghetsis chuckled to himself but soon frowned, "I don't too much care for that Cheren," he said, a low growl inching its way into his voice.

White rolled her eyes, "Do I sense jealousy?"

"You're damn right you do," he said under his breath, just loud enough for White to hear.

She chuckled and climbed onto the bed, taking off her shoes. She patted her hand on the mattress, sighing at how fluffy and soft it was.

"Oh, by the way," White said awkwardly, wanting to ask Ghetsis about what the female grunt had said. "I was talking with this grunt a few minutes ago…" she started, not sure how to word the rest of it.

"Oh yes, Amber, disregard her, she has been dismissed."

"Like, fired?" White asked, astonished. Things really got around fast.

Ghetsis nodded, "Yes, we don't take kindly to grunts disrespecting their uppers," he said, folding a shirt and placing it in the wardrobe.

White widened her eyes, "I'm higher than the grunts?"

Ghetsis gave her a look, "Of course you are, as far as I'm concerned you are barely below me."

White's eyes widened further.

"So her talking to you like that was reason enough for her to be fired," Ghetsis explained.

White blinked a few times, trying to take it in.

"But about what she said..."

Ghetsis' lips twitched into a smile, "What about it?"

"I mean, is it true, did you have….. relationships with them?"

Ghetsis lightly laughed, "In a way."

White made a face, "What do you mean, you either go out with someone or you don't."

Ghetsis' eye flicked over to her, "Do I sense jealousy?" he questioned, repeating what she had said earlier.

"Hardy har har, now answer the question," she demanded. In all reality she actually _was_ a tad jealous.

Ghetsis sighed, "They were just used for stress release White, nothing more."

She flinched at his reference to sex but oddly felt better that they didn't mean anything to him.

White looked at the clock, it was just about noon. She had only gotten about an hour and a half of sleep the past night so she walked into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"Are you going to bed already?" Ghetsis asked, as she quietly walked back to the bed.

"Yeah, I didn't get hardly any sleep last night, so I think I might just sleep the day away," she said, jumping onto the bed and flopping down, relishing in the feel of it once again.

Ghetsis thought to himself before deciding to take an extremely early night as well. He also hadn't slept well the past night and just wanted to spend the day with her anyway.

He closed the wardrobe, and locked the door, not wanting to be bothered by Colress or Zinzolin, and finally crawled in next to White.

They were quiet for a moment before White spoke up, squinting her eyes.

"Do you have blinds or something for that thing?" she asked, motioning over to the large window where the sun was shining directly in her face.

"Oh, yes," he said, leaning over and pulling a remote out of the drawer to his nightstand. He clicked a button and the window dimmed before it went completely black.

"Wow, that's some pretty high tech stuff you got there," White said in a joking tone before she pulled the covers up higher.

Ghetsis chuckled and set the remote down before also pulling the covers up.

"Oh, by the way Ghetsis," she said, rolling over till she was resting her elbows on his chest.

He once again sighed at the wonderful sound of his name, and raised one eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this.

"Thank you for letting me visit my home," she said with a slight smile, sincerity dripping from her voice.

"Oh, you're welcome sweetheart," he said with a smile and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

She grinned back and gave him a peck on the cheek before snuggling down on his chest.

They both sighed in contentment before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! Again, a bit of a meh one... but maybe not. I can't seem to write a long chapter for this story, what is wrong with me?**

**Anyway, I still love all of the reviews and love each one!**

**I hope you all have a great week! :D**


	16. Relocating

**Chapter 16 it is! Just want to thank all of you that are reading or have faved/followed. You guys always make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Relocating**_

White was awoken when someone threw the sheets off of her. She grunted at the sudden cold and shot a glare at the figure beside her bed. She realized it was Ghetsis in a few moments and looked over at the clock to see it said just past midnight. She watched the silhouette of Ghetsis frantically moving around the room and finally he returned to the bedside. He slipped one arm under her knees and another behind her back, pulling her out of bed and into his chest. He quickly began walking towards the door and White suddenly began to panic.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Um, nothing, we just have to leave right away," Ghetsis said in a rushed voice.

"Why?" she asked as he leaned over and picked something up, still easily balancing her in his grasp.

Ghetsis sighed, "Just trust me on this one."

White heard the urgency in his voice and refrained from prodding at the subject. She quietly watched everything around her as Ghetsis briskly walked down the many flights of stairs until they had reached the main floor. She then saw a sea of grunts, going every which way, all talking loudly and looking panicked. White suddenly felt worry and wrapped her arms around Ghetsis' neck; once again feeling comforted by the man. He lightly squeezed her, letting her know she didn't need to be afraid.

Ghetsis easily swerved around grunts and finally pushed open a door. It led to another platform that was outside. White widened her eyes; she didn't know there was another way to the outdoors from the castle aside from the main gate, and realized she would have had a much easier time trying to escape if she had known this fact.

White looked up at the stars and the dark sky, wondering what on earth was so urgent.

Ghetsis walked quickly down a small gravel path for a few moments before turning a sharp corner. White saw a large black car and before she knew it Ghetsis had shoved both her and himself inside, still not letting go of her. The instant the door shut the car jolted forward and Ghetsis sighed, almost sounding relieved.

White blinked her eyes a few times and looked around.

"Where are we going?" she asked, adjusting her arms around his neck.

"I honestly don't know," Ghetsis answered and relaxed his grip on her slightly so she was now sitting in his lap.

"What?" White questioned loudly, now afraid of where this car was taking them.

"We just needed to get away from the castle," Ghetsis calmly answered, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What's going on?" she questioned and started to try and get up.

Ghetsis firmly held her in place and sighed. He honestly hadn't wanted to tell her, but he could tell she wasn't going to drop the topic.

"Well, after you arrived in Nuvema, someone higher up, Arceus knows who, got word of it and after you left they sent someone to track where you went. And now they have once _again_ sent those damn search parties, except this time they actually have the location."

White widened her eyes, but relaxed, finally knowing the gist of what was happening.

"So why don't you know where we are going?"

"Well, I honestly left the planning for a situation like this up to other people, so I don't know the exact whereabouts."

"Oh," she answered, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We should be able to return soon. I know how Looker thinks and so avoiding him and his men shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

White frowned, "Looker?"

"Oh, the head of the Unova Police. I know he will search the castle, and if everything goes the way we planned, it will appear to be abandoned; and knowing how Looker reacts to things, he should quickly give up and search the mountain ranges around here, but not return to the original spot. He is one fast paced man."

White nodded. She knew if the police _did_ in fact find them they would have made a major score. Not only would they have found her, but they would be able to arrest Ghetsis; that of whom had a 'Wanted' poster on just about every telephone pole in Unova.

She wasn't sure how she felt about all of it though. She longed to be back in Nuvema, to be rescued; but at the same time wanted the car to drive faster, making sure Ghetsis wasn't caught. She grunted lightly at the opposing feelings and Ghetsis took notice, mistaking her grunt of frustration for one of fear.

"It's alright love, everything is going to be fine," he cooed, stroking her hair.

She nodded slightly, relaxing, and decided it would be better to just simply sleep than let her thoughts eat away at her. She sighed and brought her hands down to his chest; slowly falling asleep.

* * *

White was awoken with a jolt as the car came to a sudden stop.

Ghetsis sighed and kissed her cheek before he opened the door and once again carried her out into the fresh air. She quickly blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around. They were still in the mountain range but in front of her was a large building. It was well camouflaged into the mountain, and had to be about a fourth the size of the castle; which still rendered it to be huge.

White stayed quiet as he walked her to the door and entered. She widened her eyes. It looked quite similar on the inside to the castle. Everything was black and white with grey accents. She glanced around, realizing there wasn't a staircase. She silently said a thanks to Arceus that she didn't have to climb those god awful stairs every day. Ghetsis briskly walked, his footsteps echoing off of the walls.

"You can put me down you know," White said with a smile showing through in her voice.

Ghetsis chuckled and gently let her bare feet down. Just as they had hit the ground a loud voice boomed from across the hall.

"Ghetsis, I see you have arrived."

White quickly glued herself back to Ghetsis' chest. "Never mind," she mumbled, now wanting to again be held, just simply because she was so afraid of the person that voice came from.

"Zinzolin, I see you have made it safely as well," Ghetsis said in a professional tone, bringing his hands down to White's back in a protective manner.

"Would you like the tour my lord?" Zinzolin asked.

"If you don't mind," Ghetsis answered and gently pried White's hands off of his back. She looked up at him with pitifully scared eyes and he smiled, again heaving her up so he was holding her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered and gently kissed his neck.

Ghetsis stifled a groan and smiled, "Of course my love" he whispered.

Zinzolin led Ghetsis all around the building. There were two meeting rooms, both of which were quite large, and Zinzolin walked around, showing Ghetsis what technology they had for the gatherings. He then led him from place to place and showed him some of the other rooms; two large rooms for the grunts, Rood, Gorm, Colress, and Zinzolin's room, the kitchen, the dining room, and finally he led Ghetsis down a long hall.

"And this is your room my King," he said and hastily bowed.

"Thank you Zinzolin, will you make sure all of the grunts arrive without a catch?"

"Yes my lord," Zinzolin said and briskly walked back down the hallway.

Ghetsis pushed open the door and White finally peeked out from his shoulder. The room looked almost identical to the one at the original castle, just a tad smaller. She stretched out her legs, letting him know she wanted down and he gently set her feet on the ground. She walked straight to the bed and patted it.

"Good," she sighed to herself when she realized it was made out of the same material as the other bed.

"What is it?" Ghetsis questioned, confused by her comment.

"Nothing," she said and happily flopped back on the bed, "I just like how soft your mattresses are."

Ghetsis chuckled and looked around the room. His eye flicked back over to her however and he gave a devious grin. In two steps he had made it to the bed and smoothly crawled onto it until he was positioned over her.

White suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and gave him a hesitant look.

"So you like the bed huh?" he questioned, kissing her on the jaw.

"Yup," she said, looking to the side.

He pulled back, "Well, this is a brand new mattress, and if you'd like we could… break in this bad boy" he said giving a suggestive smile.

White rolled her eyes, starting to get used to his comments like this and stuck her tongue out at him. She pushed him off of her and he rolled onto his back.

"Wait!" she half yelled, her eyes widening.

"Are you reconsidering?" Ghetsis questioned in a charismatic tone.

"No," she said and made a face but sat up quickly. Ghetsis started to get up; worried by her sudden movement but she pushed him back down, rolling over to straddle his chest.

"Where are my Pokémon?" she asked frantically.

"Oh," he said and reached into his pocket to pull out six pokeballs.

She eagerly took them and got off of him to sit criss cross, examining each one carefully.

"You can let them out if you like," Ghetsis said, glancing over at her.

"Really?" she asked, excitement creeping into her voice.

He nodded and she eagerly called them out. They seemed a little on edge at first, but with White's reassurances, grew accustomed to the room quickly. She turned Reshiram's pokeball over in her hands, silently apologizing for keeping him in there for so long.

"Would you mind if I let mine out as well?" Ghetsis questioned and White shook her head.

"Come on out," Ghetsis called and threw his six pokeballs into the air. His Pokémon soon appeared and looked comfortable with the atmosphere almost immediately, however they didn't look too pleased with having White's Pokémon there.

Ghetsis' Bisharp, Cofagrigus, Seismitoad, and Elektross immediately started fighting with White's Beartic, Volcarona, Klinklang, and Emolga. Serperior and Hydreigon had made their way to their master's side and avoided the fight, even though they didn't exactly feel comfortable around one another; and Bouffalant just seemed bored with the whole situation, lying down in the corner to fall asleep.

"Wait, no," White said in almost a whisper, sad that they weren't getting along. Ghetsis had expected this reaction and sighed.

"Hydreigon break it up."

The dragon let out a deafening roar which caught all of the Pokémon's attention.

"There will be no fighting, do you understand? White's Pokémon are no longer our enemies and so they will not be treated as such," Ghetsis said in a stern voice and after a few moments his Pokémon nodded. White's Pokémon however frantically looked to her for conformation, and Ghetsis found himself worrying she wasn't going to agree with him.

"He's right guys," White said after a moment, "be nice to them; and I would also like it if you made an attempt at friendship."

Her Pokémon weren't so quick to agree but after a few minutes nodded reluctantly. The Pokémon soon began chattering amongst themselves and White sighed in relief. She brought her hand down and petted her Serperior, telling it she was glad he was doing alright.

"Sssss be careful Hydreigon," she heard Ghetsis hiss from her left. She turned and saw the large dragon friskily playing with Ghetsis' arm, but she then realized one of its heads had gotten a fang caught in Ghetsis' forearm. It quickly pulled back but continued to nuzzle the large green haired man. White widened her eyes as she saw his white shirt slowly becoming drenched in red.

"Go socialize with the others," Ghetsis said in a strained voice, holding his arm tightly, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" White questioned, feeling extremely worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ghetsis said while ripping off part of his shirt to wrap around his arm tightly.

"Would you like me to go get Anthea and Concordia?" she asked.

"They aren't here yet," he said, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. He again didn't want White to see him in this state. For some reason he thought she would be repulsed by any wound on his body and wanted to keep it out of her sight. However things like this happened all the time and he was used to it.

White sat on the bed, panicking. By the amount of blood she had seen she knew Ghetsis wasn't okay, and didn't know how to help. She sighed and stood up.

"What can I do?" she asked helplessly.

"Nothing White, this happens all the time, just make sure the Pokémon don't start a fight again," he said, trying to give her a task that would put her mind off of him.

White huffed, realizing he was trying to distract her and marched into the bathroom. She was shocked at the amount of blood being washed down the sink.

"What do Anthea and Concordia usually do?" she questioned.

"Listen love, would you please go get some salt," he said and smiled down at her.

She frowned at him, knowing he was brushing off the question.

Ghetsis smiled, "I need to have some salt water for this, so could you go find some please?" he asked.

She nodded and walked out. Ghetsis sighed in relief. He knew exactly how Anthea and Concordia treated things like this, and he also had an extensive amount of knowledge when it came to healing Pokémon that had puncture wounds.

He quickly pulled out a first aid kit from underneath the sink, trying to get the task done before White was back. He cleaned it and let a few drops of a Hyper Potion drip onto his wound. Potions didn't help humans heal but Ghetsis had found out by accident that they can stop the bleeding from a human wound. A normal puncture wouldn't require any stiches but because of how large Hydreigon's fangs were, Ghetsis knew he would need some. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his hands as he took the special needle and thread used to give stiches.

White had one heck of a time finding some salt. She quietly fumed to herself that Ghetsis had sent her on such a trivial task but went to get the ingredient anyway simply because she didn't know how else to help. She finally found the kitchen and once she did a chef quickly gave her a large canister of salt. She had a little bit of trouble carrying the large basin but managed to drag it back to Ghetsis' room. She walked in and shut the door, heaving it over and into the bathroom.

Her mouth dropped slightly open when she saw him skillfully sewing himself up.

"You're giving them to yourself?" she questioned in a high voice.

Ghetsis jumped and closed his eyes, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," she said quietly and watched with fascination as he finished his work. Within a few minutes he was done and motioned for the salt.

"Good lord couldn't they have found something smaller?" he questioned with a chuckle as he hoisted the large can up onto the counter with one arm.

White helped him mix some warm salt water and wash the wound lightly with it to help sterilize it.

"Okay," Ghetsis said, patting his arm dry, still feeling uncomfortable with White watching something like this, but for the next part he needed two hands, and since it was on his own arm, he simply didn't have them.

"Here," he said, reluctantly handing her a bandage.

She smiled and peeled off the sticker. As she was about to put it on a sudden thought passed through her mind and she smiled. Ghetsis could have fainted at her next action. He watched with shock as she leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on the small line of stiches. She then stuck the bandage on and smiled, looking proud.

"There, all better!"

He had an extremely weird feeling coursing throughout his body and when she stood and smiled up at him he blurted out something he had never ever planned on saying.

"I love you White."

She froze and widened her eyes. She tried to conjure up some sort of thought to process what he had just said but it didn't come.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid'_ Ghetsis yelled at himself internally. He had wanted to say that since the moment he met her but had vowed never to let the words pass through his lips; but apparently they now had. He let his gaze wander down to her and tried to decipher her expression.

White suddenly got a burst of different thoughts, all saying different things. She tried to sort out the jumbled mess quickly but her brain just still didn't seem to want to comprehend it. Ghetsis loved her, a man who had not been known to have any feelings other than anger before her arrival, had confessed to the emotion of love. Now how did she feel about it? She pondered for a moment. She couldn't deny that she had gotten extremely close to Ghetsis, and nowadays asked for a kiss almost as much as he did, but did it actually mean something to her? She was brought out of her thoughts by Ghetsis.

"I-I'm so-, I just-, it's only-, you know-" he stuttered, and silently wished he could jump out a window right then. He was just simply so embarrassed.

"Listen White, you don't have to-"

"I-I love you too," she quickly said, cutting him off.

They both looked shocked at her answer. White hadn't consciously said that, it was simply her heart. In that moment she realized she really _did_ love Ghetsis; she had been trying to deny it for so long now but her true feelings had finally come to the surface, and there wasn't any way to run away from them now.

_'She loves me'_ Ghetsis thought. Those were the only words he could think as a wide grin appeared on his face. He had dreamed many times of those words dancing off of her lips but he honestly never believed he would actually hear them.

He quickly moved down to embrace her in a hug. They were silent, staying in the same position but to them the hug conveyed a thousand explanations. It was a feeling that couldn't be described or put into words and as Ghetsis pulled back he realized her smile mirrored his; one of contentment and peace.

He gently grabbed her hand and led her back to the bed. They both climbed in and she once again rolled over to lay her head on his chest. It was their usual position to sleep in now, however it felt different. They both felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders; and even though the confession had them both a little bit scared, the emotion that took the spotlight was bliss, complete and utter bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, there it is. Love confessions always seem really cheesy to me, so I apologize for that. And a complete happy accident that this came right before Valentines Day, hah! Again, thank you so much for your reviews, they always make my day, and show me who's reading!**

**I hope you have a great Valentines Day tomorrow as well!**


	17. Learning

**Chapter 17 it is! As I re-read some of these chapters I have to admit I should probably just break down and re-write them so they sound much better...but imma too lazy... so sorry bout that. XP**

**Also, after this chapter I am going to change the rating to M simply because I have no idea where to draw the line and I just want to stay on the safe side!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Learning**_

White slowly blinked as she woke up the next morning. She heard a loud tapping sound and realized someone was knocking. Ghetsis was sitting at the desk across the room and swiveled his chair to face the door.

"Come in" he said.

White's eyes widened as Zinzolin walked in and she let out a small squeak as she pulled the covers over her head and tried to make herself as small as possible. She couldn't hear much of their conversation but she could tell that Zinzolin was informing Ghetsis of the current situation. Apparently everything had gone as planned but they wouldn't be able to return to the castle for a while. She sighed in relief as she heard the door shut and the room was once again bathed in silence. She jumped a mile however when someone pulled the covers up a little. She saw Ghetsis peek under and smiled.

"You alright?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah" she said with a sigh as she crawled out from under the sheets and over to give him a hug. Ghetsis sighed and took in the wonderful smell of her hair. She pulled back after a few seconds and sat criss cross on the bed.

"Let me see your arm" she said and gently grabbed his hand.

He sighed and rolled up his sleeve. She carefully inspected the cut but after a while smiled and reapplied the bandage.

"So all of these" she started, pulling his sleeve up higher, "Are all of these from incidents like that with Hydreigon?"

"Most of them, but not all."

She rolled up the other sleeve as well and inspected all of the scars closely. She was utterly fascinated by them and wanted to know the story behind each one. She tugged on his shirt, letting him know she wanted to look at the ones on his chest.

He sighed and sat down on the bed also, leaning back against the headboard. Ghetsis hesitated, he still really didn't want her to see them, but at the notion of her running her hands across him he obliged and removed his shirt, again waiting for the moment she would be disgusted.

White widened her eyes, not sure what to focus on first. Her hands however drifted to his chest and before inspecting the scars, began inspecting his muscles. His chest was perfectly smooth and she ran her fingers across the lines, signaling where one muscle ended and another began. She slightly blushed and quickly averted her attention to each scar.

Ghetsis breathed faster as her hands explored every inch, and on quite a few occasions had to squint his eyes, stifling a moan of pleasure. He watched her face, which was full of awe and curiosity as she ran her fingers across the scars; she stopped however on one on his shoulder and frowned.

This one looked much deeper than the others.

"Is this one from Hydreigon?" she asked.

Ghetsis looked down at his shoulder and smiled, "No, that one is from a human."

White looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Well, there are a lot of people who oppose Team Plasma, and in the past we have had several grunts that turned out to be spies. That one there is from one of their attempts at murdering me."

"Someone tried to kill you?" she asked, quickly but gently grabbing onto his face. She suddenly felt worried; worried that at any minute someone could burst through the door and kill Ghetsis.

He chuckled "Well more than one someone, but that was the closest they have gotten" he said, motioning back down to the scar.

White frowned and leaned forward to press her lips to it. Ghetsis was unable to stifle the groan this time and White smiled at his noise.

"All- all of them, kiss all of them" he said breathily, arching his back slightly, now in a completely different world.

She felt her lips twitch into a smile.

"Only the ones made by a human, and you have to tell me the story that goes along with it" she said, presenting her offer.

He nodded vigorously and she smiled. She began to climb into his lap so she wasn't so far away and he took in a sharp breath.

"I don't know if you are going to want to do that" he said with an embarrassed smile.

She knew why he said this but shook her head, too interested in the stories behind the marks to care.

"Okay, which one first?" she questioned.

Ghetsis glanced down at his chest, trying to remember where they all came from.

"Well this one here" he started, pointing to one just below his ribs, "That one is actually from Ryoku."

White widened her eyes, "The Sage?"

He nodded, "We didn't get along so well at first; we were constantly fighting, and in one of the first meetings we had together, he got extremely angry and…" he paused, smiling at the memory, "stabbed me with a pencil" he said with a chuckle.

White giggled to herself, trying to picture the situation.

Ghetsis raised an eyebrow, "And now for your half" he said with a devilish smile.

She chuckled and leaned forward to press her lips to the line. Ghetsis again let out a pleased grunt and she felt the expected poke pressing against her thigh.

"S-sorry" he said, a blush now arising on his cheeks.

"It's alright" she said reassuringly, pushing him to tell her about another.

After about an hour of this, he had finally run out of ones made by humans. He tried to convince her to do ones that were from Pokémon or other incidents but she declined.

She sighed, again running her fingers over his chest, but then frowned, looking back up at his face.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Ghetsis' eyebrows shot up, but he nodded, "Of course love, what's wrong?"

"I was just wondering…" she started, "Why do you wear that eyepiece?" she questioned, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Um, well… it's kind of ironic you asked that now" he started, his eyes flicking back and forth. He didn't mind telling her, but he sure as hell didn't want her to see it.

She cocked her head to the side.

"I wear this because… I had an incident with Hydreigon, and my eye looks a bit different now" he said, hoping she wouldn't press further. He was surprised that she wasn't disgusted by his other scars, but he knew she would be if she saw his eye.

"How long ago?" she asked, brushing her fingers across his cheek.

"Well, he was a Zweilous, and he still didn't care for me too much" he said with a smile.

"May I see?" she asked, her eyes still glued to the red rectangle.

"Uh, I would really rather you not" he said, letting out a nervous laugh.

She frowned, "Why not?"

"Because all of these are hideous, and none more so than that" he spat, motioning to his eye. He was ashamed, and he didn't like the feeling.

"No they're not" White cooed, again kissing a scar. She honestly thought they were beautiful, and since every single one had an incident behind it, it was almost like the scars told Ghetsis' life story.

He paused, thrown off by her answer.

"Please let me see" she begged and pouted her bottom lip out some.

Ghetsis pondered.

"Unless it hurts that is" she added quickly.

In all reality he wore the eyepiece for two reasons; one- he didn't like how it looked, and two- it was quite sensitive to light. His eyes flicked over to the window, it wasn't too bright. He sighed and gave in.

"Alright" he said, bracing himself.

"So I can?" she asked with a smile, her hand twitching towards his eye.

He nodded and sighed.

She carefully brought her fingers up to the rectangle. She never knew how it stayed on, and even after she tugged on it and it came off she still couldn't figure it out.

Ghetsis watched her face carefully, desperately trying to figure out what she was thinking. He flinched slightly when she pulled off the eyepiece and as her eyes widened he regretted letting her take it off. He quickly reached for the red rectangle but she swiftly held it out of reach. He grunted in frustration and reached further.

White knew his arm was much longer than hers and he would be able to grab it soon so she tossed it onto the floor. He tried to get up but she pushed him back down and after a few moments of him struggling he relaxed, apparently giving in.

She wasn't sure what to think at first. It was obvious something brutal had happened to his eye, and she wondered exactly what Hydreigon had done. It was the exact same color as the other, a mysterious red, but it didn't glow. The eye had a light white clouding over it and she wondered if he could still see properly. But what really caught her attention was the dark scar covering the entire surface around the eye. She realized something awful must have happened to create such a large scar.

She had watched his eyes carefully as they judged her reaction and after a while they closed, not wanting to be put through the torture of her not conveying an emotion.

He wished she would do something, cower away, make a face of disgust, anything; because the blank look was eating away at him; he couldn't tell what she thought of it. So he resorted to closing his eyes so he couldn't obsess over how she reacted.

When he closed his eyes she smiled. She had missed something when his eyes were open and that fact was that the scar was shaped almost like a perfect star. To any normal person it would have been repulsive but to her it simply wasn't. It was a sign that he was human, something that she sometimes forgot. She brushed her fingers across his cheek and he again opened his eyes, but was shocked when he saw a smile on her face.

"You're… you're not-" he stuttered but she shook her head.

"It's beautiful" she answered and leaned forward to press her lips to his eyelid.

Ghetsis took in a sharp breath. Ever since the incident his eye had hurt nonstop, and he had simply gotten used to the discomfort over the years. However when she kissed it, the pain vanished. She pulled back and he opened his eye, a bit saddened when after a few seconds the throbbing pain came back.

"I love you White" he said, a single tear forming in his good eye.

"I love you too" she said and leaned forward to kiss him.

He met her half way and enveloped her in his grasp. Even though they were crushed together Ghetsis wanted to be closer to her, and he squeezed her tightly, trying to mesh with her. He was relieved when her mouth immediately opened without hesitation and he felt himself lightly smile.

White intertwined her fingers in his hair, relishing in the feeling of being smothered in affection. She opened her eyes briefly to glance up at the scar again and when she did she then pressed her lips harder against his, never being more attracted to him than she was now.

She felt another poke on her thigh and this time smiled; she had decided to feel proud when this happened, trying to remember that it was his way of expressing love. She felt him bring one of his arms down and push off of the bed so he rolled on top of her. She thanked Arceus he propped himself up over her or she no doubt would have been crushed. He averted his kissing to her neck and she smiled as she heard him whisper 'I love yous' in between kisses. She brought her hands down from his hair to his back and sighed when she felt that it was just as muscular as his chest.

He let out a low groan when she rubbed her hands on his back and she felt him suddenly crush his hips against hers. She drew in a quick breath, surprised by the action, and couldn't decide whether or not she liked it. However she could tell he had enjoyed it as he let out a loud bark of pleasure, to then begin kissing her neck roughly.

She felt him lift his hips and once again grind them down on hers. She blushed when she heard his extremely loud moan and wondered and hoped no one else could hear their activities. His hips forcefully met with hers once more before she felt a searing pain in her left shoulder. She bit her tongue to keep from making any noise and she soon realized he was biting her. She had always pictured Ghetsis to be rather animalistic and apparently he was. Just then she heard a few knocks at the door before it flew open to reveal a grunt.

"My lord you are- OH" the man said, his eyes widening, obviously surprised by the sight.

White's face couldn't have been redder at the embarrassment but as she looked up at Ghetsis she saw a completely different emotion. Ghetsis had pulled back but had his eyes closed, breathing deeply and she could tell he was trying to suppress anger.

"What do you want?" he roared, shooting a glance at the grunt who now looked scared out of his mind.

"Um-uh, you, uh-"

"Spit it out boy" Ghetsis barked.

"You are wanted in an important meeting sire" the grunt said quickly, now visibly shaking.

"Well tell them I'm busy" he growled.

"Are you sure?" the grunt squeaked, knowing that the other Sages wouldn't be happy.

"Of cour-"

He was cut off as White turned his head back to her and pressed two fingers over his lips.

"Tell them he will be there in a moment" she said, glancing over at the grunt.

By now the poor grunt was confused out of his mind but decided to tell the other Sages what White had said, just to avoid any other yelling.

White looked back to Ghetsis after the grunt had left and frowned at his sad expression.

"But-" he whined.

"I will not be the one to distract you from your work" she said, cutting him off.

"Come on, let's go" she said, gently pushing on his chest.

He groaned in disapproval but got off of the bed and stood up on wobbly legs. He leaned over and grabbed his eyepiece from the floor and put it back in place.

"Here you go" White said with a smile and tossed him his shirt.

"I would much rather stay here with you, you know" he said, sitting down on the bed and pulling the shirt over his head.

"I know" she said happily and leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled and got up, walking out the door at a record slow pace, hoping she would say she had changed her mind. She watched as the door closed behind him and snuggled under the covers. She had no idea what to think about what had just happened. She had to admit she had actually enjoyed it, and wanted to scold herself for feeling that way.

From the past hour she was emotionally worn out and decided to take a nap. She realized she had been sleeping much longer and more often than she should be lately, but shrugged, already drifting off to sleep, a smile now showing on her features.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for the flood of reviews last chapter, they were incredible and I enjoyed every one!**

**I hope you have a great weekend! :D**


	18. Leaving

**Chapter 18 it is! This is just a bit of a filler, and a bit blippy, but hey, all hell breaks lose next chapter. Sorta... anyway.**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Leaving**_

White woke up when Ghetsis climbed in bed beside her. She was lying on her left side and slowly blinked her eyes, trying to focus them. Ghetsis leaned over and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Would you like to pick up where we left off?" he questioned, a suggestive smile on his face.

White rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back. She jumped however when she heard Ghetsis take in a sharp gasp.

"White, I'm so sorry" he said, his voice catching in his throat.

She looked over to him quickly.

"What's wrong? Why are you sorry?" she asked, now completely lost.

Ghetsis carefully brought his hand to her neck and brushed her hair away. White looked down and her eyes widened; she saw that where Ghetsis had bitten her it had actually broken the skin, and her shoulder was smeared with red along with the pillow.

Ghetsis squinted his eyes, trying to push the feeling of guilt out of his mind. He knew he had to be gentle with her; she simply was not anywhere near as strong as he was, but he had gotten carried away, and had now hurt her.

"I'll go get Anthea and Concordia" Ghetsis whispered, quickly getting out of bed.

"No, that's fine, it isn't that bad" White said, also getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, "I actually hadn't even noticed it, it really doesn't hurt" she said, and turned on the water, washing the dried blood away. When it was gone there were just a few cuts from his teeth and White nodded, happy she wouldn't even need a bandage.

"I'm sorry love" Ghetsis said, leaning against the bathroom's door frame and reaching out towards her. He suddenly stopped and quickly pulled his hand back. She could tell he was afraid he was going to hurt her again just by touching her.

"It's fine; I'm not breakable you know" she said with a smile, walking over to hug him.

He smiled and gently rubbed her back, "Thank you, and yes you _are _breakable."

White made a face but dropped the subject.

"So what was the all-important meeting about?" she asked with a smile, hopping back onto the bed.

"Oh yes, I will be leaving tomorrow" he answered with a frown.

"Why?" she asked, sadness tugging at her heart.

He waved his hand around, "Just some Plasma stuff."

White nodded and frowned.

Ghetsis opened his mouth to say something but once again a grunt burst in.

"Lord Ghetsis" he said with a bow.

"What is it?" Ghetsis questioned.

"Your trip has been rescheduled, you will be leaving in just over an hour" the grunt hurried away and Ghetsis frowned further, unhappy at the change in schedule.

"Only an hour?" White questioned, sounding sad.

Ghetsis sighed, "I'm sorry love."

"It's alright" she said with slight smile, scooting forward to hug Ghetsis who was standing, while she was still kneeling on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

White was pretty neutral on whether or not he left, but as a sly smile stretched across her face, she wondered if she could convince him to stay; just for fun. She knew he would leave anyway, and she would force him to even if he agreed to stay, but she wanted to have her fun and so she pulled back from the hug.

"I'm going to miss you" she said, sincerely meaning it.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart" Ghetsis cooed, running his fingers through her hair.

She tried to do her best to look doe eyed and pouted out her bottom lip.

"Please don't leave."

Ghetsis' heart skipped a beat and he had to close his eyes to keep from being pulled into her sad look.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to darling"

White was surprised he hadn't given in with just that but pushed further.

"So there's nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" she asked, lifting herself upwards so she could kiss his neck. She smiled when she heard his grunt and continued, waiting for his answer.

"Um…..mmm, uh" Ghetsis stuttered, trying to get his brain to work.

She loved how empowered she was but couldn't refrain from laughing.

He gave her a confused look as she sat back down on the bed, giggling.

"Oh, you're a sneaky one" Ghetsis said with a smile, realizing what she had been doing; playing to his fantasies to get him to react.

She nodded, "But seriously though, I _am _going to miss you" she said, her smile fading.

He smiled and brushed his finger along her jaw, "I will miss you too, and I will be counting the days until I return" he said, leaning forward to kiss her.

She grinned and kissed back, enjoying the moment.

* * *

White flopped down in a chair and rested her chin on her hands.

Anthea turned around with an amused look on her face, "Are you bored?"

"_Yes_" White said in an exasperated tone.

Concordia chuckled and handed her a cup of tea.

"You know, I never realized how much time I spend with Ghetsis, but now that he's gone I am bored out of my mind" White said, taking a sip.

Anthea chuckled, "And something tells me that's not the only emotion you have when it comes to him being gone" she said and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" White asked, peering into the cup and watching some of the tea leaves swirl around.

"Well, I believe you feel the emotion of longing"

White made a face, "Longing?"

Anthea nodded, "Something tells me you desperately miss our father, and not only because you're bored"

White blushed and quickly took another drink.

"I think your silence answered that question" Concordia said with a giggle.

"Is that bad?" White asked after a few moments of silence.

"Is what bad darlin?" Concordia asked.

White blushed again and started drumming her fingers on the table, "You know…. missing Ghetsis"

"Of course it's not bad, it just means you love him" Anthea said, starting to organize bottles of sterilizing solution.

"Yeah, but is _that_ bad?" White asked.

"Ms. White, you are going to have to start elaborating more or this conversation is going to last forever" Anthea said, putting her hands on her hips.

White chuckled, "Is being in love with Ghetsis bad?" she asked, answering the goddess's question.

"Of course not" Concordia said, sitting down in a chair across from White.

"To be completely honest I think the poor guy deserves some love" Anthea added, standing on her tip toes to reach the top shelf of her medicine cabinet.

"What do you mean?" White asked.

"Well, not many people outside of Team Plasma like Ghetsis," Concordia started.

"And he hasn't really ever….. been in love with a woman; other than you that is," Anthea added.

"So, we both think it's about time that you two start falling in love" Concordia finished.

White gave them both confused looks and Anthea sighed.

"Ghetsis has always been obsessed with his work, and so he simply hasn't had time for a girl. However he needs one; he is just the type of man who needs a woman by his side. We have tried to set him up with _many_ different females, but he hasn't taken a liking to any of them" Anthea said, slowly walking towards the table where White and Concordia were sitting.

"And then you came along" Concordia said with a smile, "We have never seen him act the way he does around you and it was obvious he finally found….. you know… that _one_ person; and it just so happened that person was you" Concordia finished.

"Yes, Arceus knows he couldn't pick someone who actually returned his feelings" Anthea said and rolled her eyes.

"But she does now" Concordia added, pointing at Anthea, "And I guess that's all that matters"

White smiled to herself.

"Anyway" Concordia said, sighing, "So you miss him huh?"

White rested her chin on the table, "Yes, I miss him. It _is_ sorta lonely now" she said with a frown.

"Well you two _have_ been sleeping in the same bed lately" Anthea said with a smile.

"It's actually kinda cold sleeping alone" White said, taking another sip of tea.

"We could go get you some blankets if you would like" Concordia piped up.

White shook her head, "It's fine. When is he supposed to be coming back anyway?"

Anthea got up and walked over to a calendar.

"Well, he has been gone for four days…. so I say he should be back in a week and… three days" she said with a smile.

"Ugh" White said again laying her head on the table.

She wanted to slap herself in the face for feeling this way about Ghetsis, but the feeling of wanting him to come back outweighed the first emotion. She sighed, wondering how the simple emotion of love could make her feel such things.

* * *

"So, is this good?" White asked, leaning over to the side and letting Matt see her cards. His eyes widened and he nodded vigorously.

"Okay, I'm in," White said with a smile.

The other grunts at the table frowned and threw in their hands, knowing they weren't going to win against her.

"Ooh, so does that mean I win?" she asked, a wide smile stretching across her face.

"Yes it does" Matt said with a grin.

"Yay!" White squealed and pulled in a pile of poker chips to start organizing them.

"What did you have?" one of the grunts asked.

She threw in her cards to reveal two aces.

"GOOD ARCEUS, AGAIN?" A grunt yelled, "THAT'S TWO TIMES NOW!"

Matt chuckled, "Are you sure you've never played poker before, White?"

She shook her head, "No, but I think I am starting to get the hang of it" she said with a smile.

"If you have to ask if two aces are good…. I still don't think you have the hang of it" Matt said with a smile as he began to shuffle the cards.

White stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jeez, with you winning all the time, we _could've _played strip poker" one grunt said with a frown.

White gave him a questioning glance, "But I said I didn't think Ghetsis would be too happy with that" she said.

The grunt chuckled, "Yes, but if you always win, you wouldn't have to take off any clothing"

White nodded.

"But then again it might be awkward for you to be playing poker with a bunch of half-naked men" he said and the whole group of male grunts started laughing. White giggled quietly and smiled.

"Well if you want we could start playing strip poker" White added, raising an eyebrow; she was having fun.

"You're on little lady, we will have to start playing seriously now" he said with a grin.

White smirked.

She actually had really gotten close to the grunts over the week and two days Ghetsis had been gone. Granted she still counted the days until he arrived again, but she was having a pleasant time.

_ '__Five more days'_ she had reassured herself just before Matt had knocked on the door and invited her to play cards.

About an hour later the grunt had been basically right. The men now had copious amounts of clothing on the floor and White had only taken off her hair tie. There had been a heated debate on whether or not that counted as an article of clothing, but after discussing the reality that she only had a shirt and pants on, they counted it as one. Plus the grunts had whistled when she let down her hair and they said it was just about as good as her taking her shirt off. White had laughed and said she wasn't going to lose again, and sure enough she didn't.

White's routine continued for the next five days. She talked with Anthea and Concordia and trained her Pokémon during the day, and in the evening she played cards with the grunts, however staying away from repeating their awkward night of stripping.

White snuggled into bed on the night before Ghetsis was to arrive. She had slept on his side of the bed for the entirety of his trip and his pillow was beginning to lose the smell of his cologne. She smiled, barely able to fall asleep with the amount of excitement she had but managed; repeating to herself that tomorrow was the day he would come back.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I hope you liked it! Again a bit of a filler, bleck. Anyway, again thank you so so much for another flood of reviews last chapter, I enjoyed absolutely all of them!**

**I hope you have a great weekend! :)**


	19. Ending

**Chapter 19 it is! Like I said in the last chapter, sh*t kinda hits the fan in this one. Just a little bit though. XD**

**I found the suggestions for what was going to happen to be quite amusing... and mine seems super cliche now. Lol!**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Ending**_

Ghetsis had had two of the worst and yet best weeks of his life while he was gone. He had made some major strides with Team Plasma and yet despite his happiness over that, he was extremely depressed. He wasn't able to see White for two whole weeks, and at times he thought it might legitimately drive him insane. However the day had finally come for his return and his smile couldn't have gotten any wider.

White tapped her foot impatiently as she peered out the window. Where was he? He was supposed to be here nearly an hour ago. Thoughts of how Ghetsis had told her that people had tried to murder him crept into her mind and she began tapping her foot faster, wishing the car would speed around the corner that moment. However her wish wasn't granted for another five minutes.

She leapt up and ran over to the door when she saw the large black car speed around the corner. She knew she wasn't allowed out of the building but she knew Ghetsis had to come through those doors some time.

Sure enough a minute later the doors began to creak open and White squeezed herself through them to then have her eyes frantically search for Ghetsis. All she saw was a line of grunts but at a sound she saw Ghetsis hastily push one aside and start walking towards her.

She smiled and jogged over to him. He bent down and hoisted her up to his level, immediately crushing his lips to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed back with gusto. She pulled back after a minute and smiled at the green haired man.

"I missed you" she said and immediately brought his lips back to hers.

Ghetsis had to admit he was surprised by her reaction when he had arrived. She had actually missed him, and for some reason his brain couldn't comprehend it.

She pulled back once again and her hand flew up to his eyepiece, trying to take it off, wanting to see him without it again.

"Woah, woah, woah" Ghetsis said nervously, quickly walking inside, "Let's wait for that until we are in private" he said in something near a whisper.

She frowned and pulled her hand back down as he swiftly walked to his room. Once inside he set her down on the bed and closed the door. She mock-whined and reached for his eye.

He chuckled and leaned over, allowing her to take it off. She beamed when she saw the one thing that reminded her he was human, and gently kissed all around the eye. Ghetsis smiled and sat down on the bed next to her, sighing with pleasure.

She pulled back and smiled, "So how was your trip?" she asked.

"It was fine," he nodded, "What did you do while I was gone?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well" White started, "I talked to Anthea and Concordia a lot. And I trained my Pokémon."

She paused, "OH, and I played strip poker with some of the grunts" she said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Ghetsis half yelled and White jumped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You played _strip_ poker with them?" Ghetsis repeated, jealously boiling inside of him.

She nodded.

"What did you take off?" he questioned in a quiet voice. He couldn't believe that some of the grunts had gotten to see her without clothes before he had and he felt something between extreme jealousy and hurt.

"Nothing, I was really good at it. I kind of creamed them" she said, bragging.

Ghetsis let out a loud sigh, "That's my girl" he said quietly before kissing the top of her head.

White smiled and laid back on the bed.

"I really missed you, I was incredibly bored" she admitted.

"Oh really?" he questioned, elated by the new confession.

She nodded, "I spend a lot more time than I realize with you."

Ghetsis swiftly crawled over her and she once again felt a little uncomfortable, but was oddly excited.

"We do spend a lot of time together don't we?" he asked, smiling.

"Mhm" she answered, brushing her fingertips around his scarred eye.

Whenever she did this he had an odd feeling coursing throughout him. It was almost a feeling of gratefulness; and he had no idea why he would feel that way.

White felt Ghetsis once again hungrily bring her lips to his and she smiled, realizing exactly how much she had missed it over the past two weeks. He kissed her cheek and then her neck, slowly moving to where he had bitten her, placing a longer kiss on the spot, and she could tell he was wordlessly telling her he was sorry. She smiled and pushed him so he rolled onto his back.

He grunted in displeasure, believing she wanted to stop but grinned as she rolled over as well and strattled his lap.

She tugged on his shirt and he again took it off. She smiled and ran her hands up and down a few times before leaning over and kissing his shoulder. She traced his upper chest with her lips, not missing an inch and his grunts and groans just spurred her on.

She kissed his neck and slowly made her way to his adam's apple. She could tell she had hit a spot when he let out a sharp growl of pleasure. She grinned and continued kissing the lump on his neck, pleased by the sounds he was making. She felt another poke on her thigh and let out a slight giggle. His hands caressed her back but moved down to her waist soon. He gently pressed her down and moved her hips around slightly. She blushed as she felt the poke grow stronger. She removed his hands from her and he frowned. She gave him a suggestive smile before continuing to move her hips like he had, but on her own.

She could tell this drove him wild and he again pushed her onto her back. She let out a few sighs as he continued to kiss her neck but soon brought his lips back to hers. She sighed into his mouth and he growled, gently biting her lower lip. She smiled but took in a sharp breath as she once again felt his hand under her shirt, and dancing up her back. She contemplated for a moment, but relaxed, allowing him to continue. The second his hand touched her bra he let out a grunt of pride, like he was the first man to climb a mountain, or cross an ocean; he felt proud she had let him go this far.

Just as his hand twisted to unlock it the door again flew open and the exact same grunt stood in the doorway.

White again turned a bright red and began condemning herself for letting Ghetsis go this far, especially in the middle of the day. Ghetsis quickly pulled his hand down and sighed.

"I just cannot catch a break" he whispered and then got off of the bed to storm over to the grunt.

The grunt began to shake and debated whether or not to run, but he knew for a fact Ghetsis could run faster than he could, so he stayed still.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Ghetsis growled, grabbing the grunt by the collar and slamming him against the wall, his feet a few inches off the ground.

"Uh, um, yes sir" he stammered, not sure how to answer the question.

"Ghetsis!" White exclaimed, shocked by his behavior. She quickly got up and walked over to him; frowning.

"Put him down!" she said, still sounding a little surprised.

"He needs to learn a lesson from this" Ghetsis growled.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake, wasn't it?" she questioned, looking at the grunt.

The grunt vigorously nodded, "It won't ever happen again" he squeaked.

"There, now please baby, put him down" she said, quickly trying to come up with an affectionate name to throw in the request.

Ghetsis froze, surprised by the name but quickly dropped the grunt, wanting to please White.

"There, I put him down" he said, sounding half irritated and half like a child who wanted to please their parent.

"Now, why are you here? What do you want?" he questioned.

"I was just sent to tell you everything went according to plan with your arrival and everything is in place" the grunt said.

Ghetsis nodded, waving his hand to dismiss him and the grunt half ran back down the hall.

"So why did you go on that trip anyway?" White asked, yawning slightly.

Ghetsis paused and then smiled, "How about I show you instead?"

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" White questioned as Ghetsis had been leading her through hall after hall for a good ten minutes. He had his shirt and eyepiece back on but had intertwined his fingers with hers, a happy pep in his step.

"You'll see" he said and stopped a few moments later in front of a door.

He pushed it open and slowly walked inside. It was completely dark but he soon found a light switch and the room was bathed in a light glow. White had walked in behind him and closed the door, now beginning to lose interest with what he was showing her, but the minute the lights clicked on, her face drastically changed emotions. Her jaw dropped open wide at the sight.

Before her stood a creature she believed she wouldn't ever see…. Kyurem.

"Holy Arceus" she squeaked. She watched the dragon slowly look her up and down, his breathing slow but steady.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Ghetsis asked, putting a hand on Kyurem. The dragon didn't seem fazed and continued to stare at White.

"Yes he is" she said, "Can- can I touch him?"

Ghetsis nodded, "Something tells me you two will get along fine."

Ghetsis figured since Reshiram had chosen her, that Kyurem wouldn't have any problem with the small girl.

White slowly walked towards the legendary Pokémon and placed a hand on his large head. A low growl of recognition hit her ears and she lightly smiled, rubbing the dragon's head.

"How did you get him?" she asked.

"Well, I got word of where he was, and so I decided to go and…. capture him" Ghetsis said with a smile, patting the dragon's wing.

"Why did you want him?" she asked, still in shock and awe from seeing such a beautiful and mythical creature.

"Well, what better Pokémon to help me to start taking control?"

White's eyes flicked over to Ghetsis, "What do you mean taking control?"

"You know, I want control over Unova, and so I need some way to enforce my goals" he said, again looking at Kyurem. Ghetsis believed that since White had become accustomed to him that she now agreed with his beliefs.

"What?" she questioned, her heart beginning to hurt. Somewhere along the way of getting to know Ghetsis she had forgotten what his true goal was, and somehow had tricked herself into thinking he had abandoned it; now just wanting to be with her.

Ghetsis gave her a hesitant look, "I'll take over Unova, and then every Pokémon and trainer will bow before me" he said, his eye sparkling with a sort of greed; a glow she hadn't seen since they had battled, oh so long ago.

"You've got to be kidding" she said out loud but to herself. She took her hand off of Kyurem and glared at Ghetsis before storming out of the room.

"Wait, what's wrong White?" she heard Ghetsis call after her and heard his footsteps following her. She quickly found her way back to Ghetsis' room and snatched her bag.

"What are you doing love?" he questioned, confusion covering his face.

"Don't call me that" she spat. Her brain had finally taken over, and pushed her heart into the backseat. She knew all of the things she had wanted to say after their battle about eight months ago were finally coming to the surface. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to have let herself feel comfortable around him. He was still the same despicable man she hated; nothing had changed, not like she had hoped.

"White, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking as he already knew the answer to his question.

"I'm finally doing what I should've done a long time ago" she said, stuffing a few things into her bag.

"No, please don't White" he begged.

"Why not, give me one good reason" she said, putting a hand on her hip.

He paused, not knowing what to say but answered her question in a non-traditional way.

"I thought you were happy here; with me" he said, watching her move around, frantically thinking of a way to convince her otherwise.

"Yeah, I was, and that was stupid of me" she growled, "I somehow got it in my head that you had changed" she said, pointing at him, "But no, you are still just the same evil, controlling, self-centered _prick_ as before. You won't ever change, you aren't capable of it" she snarled, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Ghetsis was shocked by her sudden change of emotion but the feeling taking the spotlight now was hurt. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest and ripped out his insides.

"Wait, White, no, listen" he called after her, quickly walking behind her and to the front door. She somehow managed to heave it open and he quickly followed her outside.

"White, what do you-"

"No" she cut him off, turning back, now looking sad, "It was all my fault. You are the King of Team Plasma, I should've known that no one, not even _me_, could break you of your habits" she said, blinking rapidly to keep from crying.

With that she called out Reshiram and skillfully climbed onto his back.

A few grunts ran out, wondering what the commotion was and seeing the large white dragon gaped.

"My lord, I didn't think you wanted her to leave" one grunt said.

"I don't" Ghetsis replied, swallowing the large lump in his throat.

"Let's go Reshiram" White cooed softly and the dragon flapped its wings a few times, lifting itself off of the ground. She didn't dare look back; it had taken all she had to say those things to Ghetsis and knew if she looked back now, her heart would kick in.

"We'll go after her then" the grunt said, turning to go get other men.

"No" Ghetsis said sternly.

"I'm sorry my lord?" the grunt asked, utterly confused.

"Let her go" he said quietly.

Ghetsis knew as he watched Reshiram fly out of sight, that he was watching her, the love of his life, go away for good this time as well. He swallowed. He wanted to go after her, to make her stay, to make her happy but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted her there because _she_ wanted to be there, not because he forced her to. She was the only one he cared about, the only one who he loved, the only one that treated him like a human being, not a monster, or a leader. She was the one that would be able to break him with a single look, the one that could make him smile by just breathing; and in that moment he realized that he would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant letting her go.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! Again, yes, rather cliche. And again with the cock-blocking. :P**

**I really thought about ending this story here, because I like sad endings, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. *sigh* **

**Again thanks for another flood of reviews, I love absolutely every one! :D**

**Have a great week!**


	20. Motivation

**Chapter 20! Wow, I can't believe we are already this far along! **

**A few of you thought that this story was going to end last chapter! Nope, not yet! My fault for the chapter title though. XD**

**Okay, so this one and the next one feel a little off to me. And they are also uber short. So I apologize for that, but I also sort of wanted them to feel that way... kinda.**

**Anyway, ignore me and enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Motivation**_

_2 weeks later_

"Wow" Bianca breathed quietly, her eyes now focused on the ground. Over the past hour she had gotten so much information that her brain could hardly hold it all.

White, her best friend had shown up on her doorstep saying she needed to talk. Bianca was surprised that White had shown up for a number of reasons, the most obvious being that she was supposed to be with Ghetsis, and wasn't allowed to leave.

White had arrived back in Nuvema two weeks earlier. She had stood on the front porch to her home for a good ten minutes, somehow not able to muster up the courage to knock and tell her mother she was back. So she resorted to traveling to Castelia City, a place she had always loved.

White had been restless. No one knew she was back, and she wasn't really sure how to bring it up anyway. She also had no idea what to do now, which only piled onto her worry and stress.

Finally she had broken down, knowing she needed to tell someone about her experiences and so she resorted to talking to her best friend. She had told Bianca every detail about her time with Ghetsis. She told her the real reason why he had taken her. And she had also told Bianca about the feelings she had developed for the green haired man as well. After she finished she felt like a large weight had been taken off of her shoulders. Finally, someone else knew, and she could get a second opinion on whether she was as insane as she felt for loving him.

"I-I don't know what to say" Bianca admitted.

"Well, do you think I'm crazy?" White asked and Bianca burst out laughing.

"No, I don't think you're crazy. You can't control who you love, but I _am_ surprised it would be… him" she said, making a face.

White chuckled.

"So why haven't you gone home yet?" Bianca asked, her eyes drifting around the Pokémon Center room.

White sighed, "I don't know. I guess I just don't really know what to say."

Bianca nodded, "What are you planning on doing then?"

White flopped back on the bed, "I guess I am going to try and conquer Team Plasma again."

"Really?" Bianca questioned.

White nodded, "I can't let people have their Pokémon taken away; even if that means fighting _against _Ghetsis again."

"I just have to let my brain do all the work, and ignore what my heart is saying" White said, sounding rather over-dramatic.

Bianca smiled, "Well, that's the White I know. That is the mentality of a hero, always fighting for what's right!"

White chuckled. "Is it totally crazy that I actually hate him right now?"

"No, I think just about everyone hates him. You are being more sane now than ever."

White let out a loud laugh. She both hated and loved Ghetsis; but love and hate were rather close, and so she resorted to not thinking about him much.

"I'm really surprised he let you leave" Bianca admitted.

White nodded vigorously, "I thought he would at least put up a fight, but he just kind of begged and then let me go."

White wondered what Ghetsis was doing then. Most likely he was creating another plan for conquering Unova. White growled. He was so evil and controlling. He didn't care about anything but himself. She had to stand up against Team Plasma again, not only to make sure people and Pokémon would stay together, but to stop _him_ and his ambitions.

"So what's Team Plasma doing right now anyway?" she asked, honestly not knowing what Ghetsis had set them up to. She was pretty much put in the dark on absolutely everything happening in Unova while she was in Ghetsis' castle, and if she was trying to take down his organization, she needed to know where to start.

"Well," Bianca started, "They finally took down all of those wanted posters for Ghetsis about a month ago; and after that there were more and more grunts showing up and battling to 'liberate' Pokémon again. Though I have a feeling they are just stealing them, and trying to pass it off as wanting to do what's right for Pokémon."

White nodded and growled, "Yes, all he wants is to be the only one using Pokémon, and so he can rule Unova by force."

"But I have to admit over the past two weeks there have been less and less grunts…" Bianca trailed off.

White scrunched her eyebrows together. So was Ghetsis doing something different now that she was gone?

* * *

"Go away" Ghetsis grunted after someone had knocked on his door.

The door opened anyway and Anthea and Concordia walked in, flipping on the lights. Ghetsis hissed and covered his eyes.

"_Please_ go away" he growled, wondering if the sisters would oblige if he threw in a 'please'.

"You need to get up" Anthea said, putting her hands on her hips.

For the past two weeks Ghetsis had slipped into a deep depression. He hadn't left his room, or even his bed for that matter and he found his thoughts weren't anywhere but on that small girl. He barely ate, he barely drank, and so he resorted to sleeping most of the time. He enjoyed sleeping; it took the pain he had in his chest away, and every once in a while he would dream about her.

"Get up!" Anthea ordered this time, pulling his hands away from his face.

Ghetsis jerked back his arms and growled.

"You've given up so easily Father" Concordia said, her voice sounding sad.

"I haven't given up," Ghetsis retorted, closing his eyes.

"That's sure what it looks like to me!" Anthea said, frowning. "If you hadn't given up then you would be searching for her."

Ghetsis groaned, "I don't want to force her to be here."

"Then search for her so you can talk things out," Concordia cooed, a worried look on her face.

"It won't matter; she has already made up her mind."

"White loves you, I'm sure she'll listen."

Ghetsis heart sank when Concordia said that. He so wished it was true. Love, the girl would love him; just like he loved her. But he knew he had blown it for good this time.

"She doesn't love me anymore," he grunted, again putting his hands over his face.

"How would you know that?" Anthea asked.

Ghetsis took his hands down and looked over at the sisters.

"You didn't see her face when she left. Her eyes…" he trailed off, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"There wasn't anything in her eyes; it was like she was gone. Just hatred, nothing else."

Anthea frowned, "That is still no excuse to mope around; you should still fight for her!"

Ghetsis groaned again. He had completely neglected his organization for the past two weeks, and he had to admit that he didn't care. Nothing meant anything anymore.

"Well, how about this," Concordia started, a smile on her face, "That expression you were talking about, was it anything close to what she looked like when she first arrived here?" she asked.

Ghetsis paused and his heart rate quickened. It was the exact same expression she had when she first arrived at his castle; when she hated him.

Ghetsis nodded.

"Well then, she came to love you after that. I'm sure you can do it again!"

Ghetsis sat up quickly. Concordia was right. Surely there was still some glimmer of hope that he could convince her again.

He nodded, "Go get me some grunts."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! Depressed Ghetsis... odd. And here is where the events from B/W 2 come into play!**

**Holy crap thank you for all of the reviews last chapter. I enjoyed every single one!**

**I hope you have a wonderful week! :D**


	21. Progression

**Chapter 21 here we go! Again, a short one, and possibly feeling a bit weird. Ohwell.**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Progression**_

White sighed and picked up a pokeball, turning it over in her hands. After she had talked with Bianca very few things had happened. Bianca agreed to tell White's mother she was back, along with Cheren. White had thanked her profusely and once again focused on the task at hand: conquering Team Plasma.

However that was easier said than done. She had no idea where they were. She hadn't seen a single grunt for over three weeks.

'How the hell am I supposed to take down his organization if they aren't even trying anymore?' she questioned to herself.

If Ghetsis wasn't going to send out any grunts, or take any Pokémon, she could've just stayed with him. She shook her head violently. She wasn't _ever_ going back to stay with that wretched man. He was awful, and she wanted to put him through hell. Though she still couldn't deny the small pang in her heart every time she thought of him.

"White!" she heard a voice whisper loudly. She looked up to see who it was but instead was grabbed by the wrist and yanked backwards.

"Hey!" she said loudly, dropping her small shopping cart.

"Shhhhhh" the person hissed, clamping a hand over her mouth, "Just trust me," she heard the voice say. She normally would've struggled but she realized she had heard that voice before and so she went along with what the man said. He quickly dragged her outside and into an alleyway. He finally removed his hand and she panted, whirling around to see who it was.

"Matt?" she questioned, glancing at his uniform which now looked much different. It was now black and grey instead of blue and white.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked.

White made a face, "I was purchasing some pokeballs, why?"

"I thought you wouldn't be out in the open!" Matt hissed, leaning over so he was on her level.

"Why?" she asked.

Matt suddenly had a realization.

"Wait, you don't know that he has people looking for you do you?"

White widened her eyes, "No, I didn't!"

Matt sighed. "Well, he has a ton of grunts searching for you."

"What happens if they find me?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Matt shook his head, "We are supposed to tell him where we spotted you and he is going to try and meet you there himself."

White made a face. She surely thought he would at least kidnap her again. Not just try and talk; it seemed so tame.

Matt picked up on her skepticism, "I know, we all think he's gone mad, but the goddesses said that he has his reasons for not taking you by force."

White slightly nodded, "So what about Team Plasma? I mean, I haven't really seen any of you guys; and I expected to see a ton!"

Matt nodded, "He kind of cancelled all orders after you left. He still hasn't come out of his room; we are all starting to worry."

White frowned. She had left about five weeks ago, and he was _still_ not out of his room? She felt a slight pang of guilt, but the emotion taking the spotlight was confusion.

"So, is he still trying to take over Unova?" she asked, starting to doubt it.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, he just needs to snap out of this depression."

White nodded, "So am I going to have to start dodging grunts all the time?" she asked.

Matt chuckled, "Yeah, kinda. If one spots you, you just need to make sure you get out of there pretty quickly, so Ghetsis doesn't arrive until you are already gone."

White nodded and smiled. "Thanks Matt."

He grinned, "No problem. Although I _am_ sorta confused as to why you left. Are you trying to take down Team Plasma again?"

White nodded. "I have to. It's what I believe in."

* * *

Ghetsis was awoken to a knock on his door.

"Go away," he again grumbled, squinting his eyes.

The knocking continued and he growled.

"GO AWAY!" he said a bit louder, his hands clenching into fists.

The door creaked open anyway and someone walked in. Ghetsis huffed in irritation as the figure walked towards his bed.

"When I say go away, that doesn't mean to open-" he stopped short, his eyes widening as he finally could make out the small silhouette.

"White?" he questioned, sitting up against his headboard.

She nodded slightly, her eyes on the ground, looking embarrassed.

"White….. why are you here?" he asked, excitement soaring through his veins.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry" she said quietly, her eyes slowly moving up to his.

"For what?" he questioned, wanting to hear her exact words.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I heard how hard you've been taking it and I felt bad."

Ghetsis suddenly felt embarrassed and averted his gaze downward. It snapped back up however when he felt her climb onto the bed and over to him. Before he could say anything he felt her lips on his and her small dainty hands grabbing onto his hair. He quickly wrapped one arm around her, pulling her closer and the other caressed her face. Kissing her felt even better than he had remembered. She pulled back after a second and he sighed, feeling her hands let go of his hair. He reluctantly did the same and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling.

"White, sweetheart, you know you- oh!" he gasped as he felt her hands slowly undoing his belt buckle.

She gently tugged on his shirt and he again obliged to removing it. His breathing picked up its pace as her lips once again traveled to his chest. He wanted to ask her why she was doing this but the feeling of having her mouth on him kept his brain from working.

She slowly moved down his chest and placed a kiss on each of his abdominal muscles. He groaned and clenched onto the sheets as he felt her kiss farther down his stomach, and grunted when he felt her teeth grab onto the waistband of his pants.

"W-White… what are you doing?" he asked in a winded tone, his back arching slightly.

"I'm showing you how sorry I am" she said, grinning and grabbing onto his zipper with her teeth, slowly pulling it down.

He groaned but again managed to create a sentence.

"Darling, as much as I…._love_ what you're doing down there; let me kiss you again."

She nodded and strattled his lap, leaning forward to unite their lips once again. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her lightly nibbling on his lower lip, and without knowing it his hands traveled to her shirt, now pulling on it.

She pulled back, "You want it off?" she questioned with a suggestive smile.

He nodded quickly, his hips bucking slightly without his consent.

She grinned and slowly lifted up her shirt. His breathing picked up its pace. She revealed her hips, her stomach, her ribs, and just as he was about to see what he wanted, Ghetsis awoke with a jolt.

His hands flung out in front of him, grasping at where she should be, but they came up empty. He quickly patted the bed beside him, but again, she wasn't there.

"Dammit!" he growled, anger surging through him. As much as he loved these dreams it was always shocking when he woke up, and she was still gone.

His arm snapped out to grab his lamp and he hurled it across the room, resulting in shattered glass scattered all over his floor. He flopped back down on his bed and sighed, the lump in his throat once again present.

He couldn't take much more of this; he couldn't stand having her gone.

He sighed and quietly hoped that Anthea and Concordia's plan worked.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I hope you liked it! Thank you so so much for any reviews you throw my way, I enjoy every one!**

**I hope you have a great week! :D**


	22. Progress in Its Own Way

**Chapter 22! Man these last few have been short, and this one is no exception either. Gah, what's wrong with me? Haha. **

**A bit of a dream-ception in this one. God this is getting weird... and that was a lame joke.**

**Ignore my sleep-deprived ramblings and enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Progress in Its Own Way**_

Colress sighed, putting his coffee mug back on the table. He rubbed his temples and tuned out Zinzolin's constant yelling. Colress never thought that Ghetsis would be unmotivated; and when it had happened he honestly didn't know how to react. Being a doctor of sorts he knew how human emotions worked. And it didn't surprise him that Ghetsis had gone into a depression; but he had expected him to be snapped out of it sooner.

He knew it was a great step when Ghetsis sent out hundreds of grunts, all across Unova to search for her. But much to everyone in Team Plasma's dismay; she hadn't been spotted.

"I should go talk some sense into him!" Colress heard Zinzolin growl.

He sighed. The Sage had been pacing back and forth in his office for a good half an hour, insulting Ghetsis. Colress thought it best not to push Ghetsis now. He knew how fragile he was and he believed leaving him alone to get re-motivated was the best answer. But Zinzolin was getting impatient.

"How can he let one girl break him?" Zinzolin questioned at a high volume.

Colress sighed and shook his head, "Calm down Zinzolin. We do not know how Ghetsis feels. He is more fit to rule Unova than anyone, and so we must let him come to terms with his feelings first."

"WHY?" Zinzolin yelled.

"Because we wouldn't want an emotionally unstable Ghetsis trying to conquer Unova. It would not be a good idea," Colress said, standing up.

Zinzolin quietly fumed but didn't speak up. Colress stood and exited his office. He wanted to check up on Ghetsis to see if any progress was being made. He made his way to Ghetsis' room and knocked on the door.

"Come…. In" he heard Ghetsis grunt.

Colress opened the door and his eyes widened. Ghetsis was on the floor in front of him, furiously doing pushups.

"My lord… what… what are you doing?" Colress asked, almost amused by the situation.

"What does it look like?" Ghetsis asked, glancing up at Colress before again looking back at the ground.

Colress chuckled. Ghetsis was making an improvement. He was moving around, and that was a vital step.

Ghetsis again looked up at Colress, "Well… why are you here?"

Colress shook his head, "I was just wondering how you were doing."

Ghetsis grunted, "I'm fine. Has anyone seen her yet?"

Colress frowned, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"No, she hasn't been spotted yet."

Ghetsis roared in frustration, slamming his fist on the ground but continued his strenuous workout.

"What would you like me to do my lord?" Colress asked, flinching slightly at the noise Ghetsis made.

"Send more…" he panted, "Send even more grunts out. I at least want a sighting within the week."

Colress nodded and closed the door behind him, walking off to find another group of grunts. He knew Ghetsis at least wanted to know where she was; even if he wasn't able to make it there in time to get to talk to her. Ghetsis needed some sort of connection to her, even if it was a report of where she was shopping, or where she was eating.

"Attention!" Colress said in the loudest voice he could manage. He quickly ordered another few hundred grunts out and into Unova.

Even with Ghetsis in his depression a lot had happened in Team Plasma. Now with Kyurem they had their goal _and_ their plan. They had reshaped Team Plasma in other ways as well. They had hired new recruits, changed uniforms, posted new schedules. The organization was really turning over a new leaf and soon everything would be ready. All they were really waiting for was Ghetsis to regain his motivation.

Ghetsis sighed and sat back, his heart beating rapidly. He glanced down at his chest, poking the muscles in his abdomen.

After his dream he all of a sudden had the motivation to start working out. He figured if she ever did come crawling back, that he still wanted to look good for her. He had let himself go in the six weeks since she had been gone. Though his body didn't look any different, he realized he was probably malnourished. He laid back on the floor, putting his hands behind his head and began counting crunches.

His brain wasn't doing well. He had such conflicting desires. He wanted to put all of his energy into finding her; and yet he knew she wouldn't come back, not when he still wanted control over Unova. He wasn't willing to give up his goal however; which meant she wasn't coming back. So that meant he should start sending out grunts to start stealing Pokémon; but somehow he couldn't bring himself to begin, because he knew she wouldn't approve.

He grunted at the opposing feelings, once again frustrated.

* * *

White sighed and peeked out the window. She had really expected it to be harder to avoid the grunts, but somehow it was quite easy. All she did nowadays was train her Pokémon and shop for necessities. When she was out and about in towns, buying groceries and whatnot, she would watch, waiting for the day when she would see a grunt stealing Pokémon or battling another trainer. Because she knew when that day came, Ghetsis would be back at it again. But so far nothing, and for some reason that bothered her.

* * *

Ghetsis awoke with a jolt, breathing hard. He had had another dream; this one was a bad one though. She had left him; she had left and never looked back.

His head jerked to the right and he saw the familiar lump that was White, sleeping next to him. She stirred and rolled over, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noting the panicked look on his face.

He sighed, "Nothing, I just had a bad dream."

She frowned, "What about?"

"You left" he stated simply, his voice catching at the mere thought.

"Awww" she cooed, sitting up and rubbing his back.

"It was awful," he whispered, looking down at his lap.

White frowned, "It was just a dream, I'm still here," she said, smiling again.

He glanced over at her and sighed, leaning over to give her a peck on the cheek. He then laid down again, his head now in her lap. He smiled up at her, watching her brilliant blue eyes gaze down upon him.

"Please don't ever leave," he said quietly.

White smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and leaned into her hand, gently kissing her wrist.

"Promise?" he asked.

She smiled, "Promise."

Ghetsis took in a sharp breath as he once again awoke with a jolt. It had just been a dream. His head snapped over to look at the other side of the bed, which was still neatly made. No one was sleeping beside him.

Ghetsis waited for the anger but instead it was replaced with a sort of panic. He _needed_ her back. He flew out of the bed and peeked into the bathroom. Maybe she was just taking a shower and had gotten up early. He knew he was in denial still; but he couldn't give up hope.

The bathroom was dark, no one there. He flew back over to the bed, his hand patting on top of her nightstand to see if her pokedex was sitting on it like always. Nothing there. He threw open the drawers, looking for anything that belonged to her, but again came up empty. He sat back, sighing. She was gone, and for some reason he kept either forgetting it, or not comprehending it fully.

"She's gone" he said out loud, hoping maybe this time he would actually listen to himself.

He sighed and glanced back at the nightstand that usually held all of her belongings. It was empty now.

His eyes widened quickly as he realized he had been wrong. His hand reached into the bottom drawer, gently pulling out a lost item. He unfolded the item and realized it was one of her many tank tops; she must've left it behind.

His heart started beating faster and he quickly clutched onto the piece of clothing for dear life. There was no sign of her the past six weeks and he was beginning to think maybe it had all just been a dream. But this small white shirt was proof she was still real, and still out there somewhere. And he had to get her back.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is! I hope you liked it! Thanks again so so much for the reviews last chapter, they always make me so happy!**

**I hope you have a great week, and an amazing Easter on Sunday! Go decorate some eggs! :D**


	23. Turning Over A New Leaf

**Chapter 23! This one feels a bit weird to me... ohwell. Angry-ass Zinzolin and depressed Ghetsis, nothing new there. XD**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Turning Over A New Leaf**_

"I thought you said he was getting better!" Zinzolin roared at Colress.

The blonde man sighed, "Yes, he was."

"WELL WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Zinzolin asked, his hands flailing around.

Colress closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves which were beginning to fray from all the stress lately. Colress knew when he saw Ghetsis doing something physical that he was on the road to recovery. However Colress also knew Ghetsis was in a vulnerable state, and something could send him into a relapse; and indeed it had. Colress rubbed his temples. He had found a shirt of hers, and somehow he had slipped back into the depression. Again refusing to eat or speak or get out of bed.

"He found something of hers" Colress explained, trying to keep his voice calm.

"What? What did he find?" Zinzolin asked, wondering how something like that could send Ghetsis back into his wallowing.

"Her shirt" Colress replied.

Zinzolin was shocked, "A SHIRT?" he bellowed.

Zinzolin began shaking with anger. This man who apparently was fit to rule Unova had gone into an incredibly deep depression because of a shirt? He had had it.

Zinzolin stormed out of Colress' office and marched up the stairs to find Ghetsis' room. By the time he had actually made it to the top floor he had devised a sort of speech to give to Ghetsis. Zinzolin knew he had to get him motivated again, and he wouldn't stop until he had.

Zinzolin took a deep breath before calmly walking into the green haired man's room. He heard Ghetsis growl at the intrusion.

"Ghetsis," Zinzolin said quietly, walking towards the bed.

"Go away Zinzolin," Ghetsis hissed, his eyes closed.

Zinzolin disregarded his comment and pulled over a chair to sit at the side of the bed. He noticed Ghetsis' hands were holding something close to his chest. Zinzolin squinted and realized it was the shirt Colress had been talking about. He rolled his eyes; Ghetsis was so weak, and it annoyed the Sage. He took a deep breath, ready to start on his plan.

"Snap out of it!" he half yelled.

Ghetsis eyes flew open at the sudden loudness and he shot a glare at the man beside his bed.

"Leave" Ghetsis ordered, not in the mood to deal with Zinzolin.

"So you're just going to let her break you?" Zinzolin again managed to shout.

Ghetsis snarled. He didn't want to talk about her when all Zinzolin was going to do was insult the brunette.

"I said, _leave_" Ghetsis snarled, his hands grabbing onto the shirt tighter, bringing him some sort of odd comfort.

Zinzolin noticed and smirked, his hand snapping out and quickly snatching the shirt away.

"HEY!" Ghetsis roared, quickly sitting up and reaching for it. Zinzolin swiftly held it out of reach and then tossed the shirt into the nearby trash can.

Ghetsis felt like someone had punched him in the stomach when the shirt disappeared in the bin and rage boiled inside of him.

"How dare you" he growled, grabbing onto Zinzolin's robes, and lifting him up slightly.

Zinzolin grinned, "That's the Ghetsis we all know and love." Zinzolin knew he had to get Ghetsis angry; that was the only time the green haired man was thinking clearly; or that's what Zinzolin thought at least.

Ghetsis rolled his eyes and twisted the Sage's robes until Zinzolin began sputtering for air.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

Zinzolin tapped on Ghetsis' wrist, begging to be let go as his face began turning a light shade of purple.

Ghetsis obliged after a moment and Zinzolin gasped for air, putting a hand on his chest.

"Well?" Ghetsis questioned, his eyes again shooting over to the trash can the shirt was in.

Zinzolin regulated his breathing, and decided not to exactly answer the green haired man's question.

"If you're so desperate for a woman how about you get one of the grunts up here like you used to?" Zinzolin asked with a cocky grin.

"What?" Ghetsis asked, thrown off by Zinzolin's answer.

"You know. You used to have one up here almost every night, doing the dirty deed," Zinzolin said, giving a suggestive smile, "I'm sure they can make you forget _all_ about that little girl."

Ghetsis was disgusted by the notion of any woman other than White. Before he knew it, rage had reached the surface and he had backhanded Zinzolin, a loud slap echoing in the room.

Zinzolin blinked his eyes, opening and closing his mouth, trying to come to terms with the pain in his cheek. _'Well there goes that idea' _he thought to himself. He had figured all Ghetsis wanted was a woman, but he now realized no one would do except White.

Zinzolin sighed, quickly coming up with another plan.

"She wouldn't like you like this you know" Zinzolin said, beginning his new strategy.

Ghetsis eyes widened and a low growl resonated from the back of his throat, "What do you mean?"

Zinzolin scoffed, "Please, you're so weak and broken. She would want a man with real power."

Ghetsis glared at Zinzolin, "Why would you think that?" he asked.

Zinzolin shrugged, "When she first loved you, you were one of the most powerful men in Unova. If she is going to love you again, it won't be with you in this state."

Ghetsis quickly pondered. Could Zinzolin be right?

"You need to make it so she _wants_ to come crawling back to you. Begging you to take her back. When you rule Unova she will realize how powerful you are, and she will be putty in your hands, begging to be by your side." Zinzolin purred, trying to play to what Ghetsis wanted.

Ghetsis couldn't help but grunt, imagining the situation. That was exactly what he wanted. He knew Zinzolin wasn't right, that wouldn't make White come back; but he did have the realization that he needed to snap out of his funk. He needed to get on with his plan, and surely he would find White in the process.

Ghetsis was suddenly more determined than ever. He could almost feel something click, and he knew the depression was over. He would fight for her _and_ his goal until the very end. He wouldn't go down _that_ easily. He wouldn't stop until he had both her _and_ Unova in his possession.

He threw the covers off.

"Gather the Sages and Colress. We need to have a meeting" Ghetsis said, turning back to look at Zinzolin before he left his room for the first time in almost six weeks.

Zinzolin grinned, still rubbing his cheek, '_I'm good'_ he thought to himself, nodding.

* * *

White sighed and rested her chin on her hand. She was honestly beginning to be bored. She looked up at the clock and shrugged, standing up. It was almost six; that was when the Poke-mart put out any new merchandise. She trudged down the road, sighing. She hadn't been spotted by even _one_ grunt, and she was beginning to think maybe they were even more stupid than she thought.

She turned the corner and entered the Poke-mart, her eyes focused on the ground. She weaved around the shelves until she found the new releases. There were a few new issues of trainer magazines, a new cap, a new bag, and a few luxury balls encased in glass.

She sighed, nothing of interest to her. She looked up and froze. Across the room stood a grunt, talking into a small device, her eyes glued to White.

White felt panic and fear grip her. She didn't expect to be scared, after all the worst that would happen was that Ghetsis would talk to her. But she realized she _really_ didn't want to do that yet. She flew out the door of the Poke-mart, grabbing a pokeball out of her bag. She saw the grunt wordlessly and quickly following her.

"Reshiram, come on out," White whispered once she was out of the public eye. The large white dragon appeared and screeched. White quickly shushed the creature and it almost seemed to smile. White easily hopped onto its back and patted it, letting it know she was ready to go. The dragon effortlessly lifted itself off of the ground and into the air. White glanced back down at the grunt who now looked almost angry.

White grinned. She knew Reshiram was one of _the_ fastest Pokémon, and Ghetsis wouldn't ever be able to catch her as long as she made it on Reshiram in time.

White sighed. Where should she go now? She couldn't really stay in Castelia since Ghetsis would be there any minute. She pondered for a second. '_Nacrene?_' she questioned to herself and then nodded. Yes, that sounded perfect.

* * *

"My Lord!" A grunt burst through the door, looking elated.

Ghetsis turned around from the table with the seven Sages and Colress, all sitting down. The meeting had started about a half an hour ago and he had been brought up to date. He was informed of absolutely everything he had missed while he was dormant and he realized his organization was quite near to perfection now. They had already gone over everything he needed to know and they had finally landed on the topic of Ghetsis' new robes. He had scoffed, saying his old ones would do fine, but after the new ones had been brought to him he had nodded in approval. He would definitely command attention wearing that.

"What is it?" Ghetsis asked, adjusting the black top and pants that he now had on. They were tight fitting with gold trim. He was also given gloves and very expensive boots, both also black.

"She's been spotted" the grunt puffed, still out of breath from the run to the meeting room.

Ghetsis froze, one of his gloves halfway on. He had literally been pulled out of his depression less than an hour ago, and she had already been spotted?

Ghetsis grinned, quickly snapping the glove on the rest of the way.

"Alright, where is she?"

"Castelia City sir" the grunt said and bowed.

Ghetsis nodded, quickly walking down the hall, all the while pulling his hair back into a ponytail of his own.

"Come on out Hydreigon" he called, as he burst through the door. He had life and vigor in his steps. He was finally going to get to talk to her, and he was going to be more convincing than ever.

After the short ten minute flight he landed in the middle of Castelia City, near the large fountain. He looked around and grinned when he saw a grunt running towards him.

"I'm sorry my lord" she panted, looking somewhere close to afraid.

Ghetsis heart dropped, "Why are you sorry?"

The grunt looked at the ground, "She flew away about fifteen minutes ago."

Ghetsis felt like he had been slapped in the face. He had gotten his hopes up, all for nothing. He realized that on Reshiram she would be faster than he could ever be. He wouldn't ever be able to make it in time.

"Dammit!" he whispered, his hands clenching into fists.

"I'm so sorry my king, she was just too fast."

Ghetsis nodded. He didn't want the grunts to battle her, and he didn't want them to take her by force either. He sighed; he just needed to be quicker next time.

And there would be a next time.

* * *

**Goodness gracious, apparently all of these chapters are going to be short as crap. Haha, anyway I hope you liked it. Hopefully the next one is longer! **

**And thank you so much again for the reviews, every single one makes me smile like an idiot!**

**I hope you have a great... rest of the week? Yes, rest of the week. :D**


	24. A New Plan

**Chapter 24! Ghetsis, what a creeper in the first part of this chapter, haha! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: A New Plan**_

Ghetsis once again sighed in frustration. A grunt had seen her in Icirrus City, and once again he had been too slow. They had spotted her multiple times over the past week. And every single time, she would easily slip away, too fast for him. Ghetsis glanced up at the grunt who had spotted her.

"Where was she?"

"Um, she was exiting the Pokémon Center sir" the grunt answered quickly.

Ghetsis lightly smiled, she had been in the Pokémon Center.

"W-what was she wearing?" he asked.

The grunt made a face but answered. "A black long-sleeved shirt, jean shorts, and black and pink boots."

Ghetsis sighed, trying to picture it. He hadn't seen her in so long, and he wanted to know every detail.

"Her hair; was it in a ponytail?" Ghetsis asked.

The grunt once again made a face, "Uh, yeah it was."

Ghetsis closed his eyes and smiled. She always wore her hair in a ponytail. He liked it better when it was down, and was always tempted to steal all of her hair ties, but he never did.

He chuckled to himself at the memory but then frowned, being brought back to the realization he wasn't going to get to see her. He was getting better at it though. He could make it to whatever city she had been spotted in, in about five minutes now. But she somehow always slipped through his grasp.

"Very well" Ghetsis said, climbing back on Hydreigon and taking off back towards the castle.

* * *

White grinned and peeked over a chair in the cafeteria at the Pokémon Center in Nimbasa City. She had easily escaped all of the sightings in the past week and she knew this irritated Ghetsis; and so she continued to have her fun; allowing a grunt to see her, just in time to take off on Reshiram again. However she was running out of new places to go.

She stood up and put a serious look on her face. She walked towards the grunt, pretending not to see him. As she got closer however, her eyes widened; she knew this grunt.

"Matt!" she exclaimed, jogging the rest of the way over to him.

Matt's eyes widened and he quickly shushed her. His eyes flicked around, making sure no one had seen or heard, before he motioned for her to follow him. He quickly walked outside and once again slipped into an alleyway.

"What are you doing here White?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I thought maybe I'd check out the battle subway again."

Matt widened his eyes; she was acting so casual, it was weird.

"Why were you being so obvious?" he asked.

She giggled, "It's fun to annoy Ghetsis" she said with a grin and Matt shook his head.

He knew there had been a plethora of sightings in the past week. He also knew that Ghetsis was getting more and more agitated with each escape. He chuckled, knowing that White was just doing that to get under the green haired man's skin.

"You know I might have to report this" Matt said with a grin.

White rolled her eyes, "Come on, we both know you aren't going to do that."

He chuckled and nodded.

White frowned, suddenly curious about something.

"What happens when he arrives and I'm not there?" she asked, hoping the grunts weren't getting punished for it.

Matt shrugged, "He just curses and then asks what you were doing."

White made a face, "What I'm doing?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, he wants to know exactly what you were doing, oh, and what you were wearing."

White couldn't help but laugh. It sounded rather creepy but she found it amusing.

"So I take it he's out of his depression?" she asked.

Matt smiled and nodded, "Yup, for about a week now. Though I do have to admit I didn't miss being yelled at."

White patted Matt on the shoulder, "So when is he going to start up his… plan or whatever?"

Matt shrugged, "Everything is in place, so it should be soon, but I don't know what they talk about in those meetings."

White nodded.

"Well, I really need to get going" Matt said, his eyes flicking around, "He wouldn't be happy if he knew I didn't report a sighting."

White nodded and gave Matt a quick hug.

She watched as he quickly slipped back into the Pokémon Center and she sighed. Where to go now? She decided maybe training her Pokémon would be the best answer and so she headed towards the terminal to Route 5. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, quietly humming. She actually _wished_ she would see grunts battling for Pokémon, it would at least mean she could begin doing _something_.

She had had a realization a few days ago however. If she tried to take down Team Plasma no doubt there would be word about it flying through the organization. If there was a trainer out there who looked powerful enough to take them down, Ghetsis was always the first to know.

She knew that if he was informed of this she wouldn't be taken seriously. Ghetsis would refuse to fight her, and if he did refuse… well, she wouldn't be able to really gain any ground.

She was brought out of her thoughts however when she heard someone yelling. She glanced up and much to her surprise saw a group of three Plasma grunts, all holding pokeballs and smirking at two trainers in front of them. White quickly ducked behind a building and continued watching the situation. She was barely within range of hearing them, but if she listened closely, she could decipher what they were saying.

"Well then, these little wimps should be easy to beat. We'll have your Pokémon in no time!" one of the grunts shouted, a smirk on his face.

White nearly fell over in shock. She had literally _just_ been thinking about the day when Ghetsis ordered for his plan to start, and apparently he just had, because this was the first incident she had witnessed.

"You didn't do anything, not to me at least…. but I can NEVER forgive Pokémon thieves like you!" the male trainer growled, pulling out a pokeball.

White was taken aback by how determined this boy was. He looked to be around her age. He had blue hair that stuck out in all directions and wore a red jacket. She saw a fire in his eyes that she recognized. It was the exact same fire she had when she was first defeating Team Plasma.

"Rosa, cover me!" he yelled, turning to the female trainer beside him.

She looked a lot like White. She had brown hair that was tied up into two buns on either side of her head, and long strands of hair protruding from them. She wore a skirt however, something White would _never_ willingly wear.

"I don't know, Hugh" the girl said, looking a bit intimidated.

"If you aren't going to battle, then we'll just _take_ your Pokémon little girl!" one grunt hissed, holding out his hand.

White felt anger rise inside of her. She remembered when the grunts were trying to steal Pokémon from _her_. She growled lightly, mentally yelling at the girl to fight those bastards.

The girl looked shocked and hesitantly brought out a pokeball of her own.

"There you go" the boy apparently named Hugh cooed, a smile on his face.

White watched with intrigue as they both called out a Pokémon. Hugh had a Dewott, and the girl named Rosa had a Pignite. They battled together against Team Plasma and surprisingly easily defeated all of the grunts, without even having to change Pokémon.

The Plasma members looked shocked and quickly scurried away.

White pondered for a moment before quickly running out from her hiding spot.

"Hey!" she called, and the two trainers turned to watch her run towards them.

"Wait, is your name White?" Hugh asked, almost in disbelief.

White nodded, suddenly embarrassed. She forgot what it felt like for people to recognize her on the street. She was the legendary hero and so she was looked at as somewhat of a celebrity.

"Wow" the boy uttered, looking amazed.

White quickly blinked her eyes, remembering why she was talking to them.

"Why were you so determined to defeat Team Plasma?" she asked Hugh.

She had to admit she was confused. No one usually was that determined. She realized she saw potential in him. She also saw it in the girl, but she was much too timid for any hardcore battling.

"Well" Hugh started, looking at the ground, "Five years ago… Team Plasma stole my little sister's Purloin. It had been given to her as a present. I was only a little kid back then, I didn't have any of my own Pokémon, and so I couldn't do a thing about them stealing it."

His face turned sour. "They must be stopped. I saw how sad my little sister was… that can't happen to anyone else."

White felt herself smile. Yes, he would be perfect. Since she knew Ghetsis wouldn't accept her for another battle, she needed to find someone else that would catch his attention. She needed to find someone else that would be powerful enough to make it to the Pokémon League. She saw potential in both of them, especially the boy, and she knew she could bring out that potential.

"You want to take down Team Plasma huh?" she said with a grin.

Hugh nodded vigorously.

"Well so do I" she said with a smile, "How would you like to team up and help me do that?"

Hugh looked elated. He was going to get to help the legendary hero? Someone he had looked up to for almost a year and a half now?

"Yes!" he shouted quickly, causing both White and Rosa to jump.

"Good, we just need to talk over a few things then" White said.

Her plan was finally starting to fall into place.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Holy moly thank you for the flood of reviews last chapter, I loved every single one!**

**Also, real quick, (and totally off topic) my PM function has been screwing up, and I know I talk to a few people who read this, so if I don't respond often that's why. *glares at computer***

**Anyway, I hope you have a great weekend! :D**


	25. Jealousy

**Chapter 25! Sorry this is late, my computer has been fighting with this site all week. Heh. Anyway, this one seems a bit off in the beginning to me... ohwell. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Jealousy**_

"Why are you doing this?" Hugh questioned, looking over to White.

For the past week White had taken Hugh and Rosa to a large clearing in the forest. She had told them many tips and tricks for battling; and trained with them as well. She knew she needed to give them all the help she could if they even stood a chance battling the more powerful Team Plasma members.

White shrugged.

Hugh made a face, "You could just battle Team Plasma yourself. Why are you helping us?"

White sighed, "It's complicated."

Hugh nodded slightly, "Thank you for training with us. It is a dream of mine to take down that evil organization, and you are really helping us towards that" he said, motioning towards Rosa and himself.

Rosa nodded, "Yeah, I never knew battling with Pokémon could be so much fun! I'm now almost as motivated as Hugh is to keep them together with humans!"

White chuckled, "Good, I'm glad. Now, let's get back to work. You two should challenge the Driftveil gym tomorrow, you should be plenty ready."

They both nodded and stood up.

White had watched with a large smile on her face for the past week as she saw how much stronger the two trainers were getting with her help. She never thought about being a teacher; but she was slowly realizing exactly how good she was at it. Both Hugh and Rosa's Pokémon were getting stronger in leaps and bounds and quite a few evolutions had happened as well.

She knew it wouldn't be long before the trainers had all eight of their badges. After that she would just have to hope the training paid off and they could beat the elite four. If they did that, there was no doubt in her mind that Ghetsis would be keeping tabs on them.

After that it was only a matter of time before he would want to meet them and defeat them before they could get any closer to taking down his organization. And that was the moment White was waiting for. She knew if she challenged Ghetsis to a battle, face to face, and in front of other people, he wouldn't be able to turn her offer down.

* * *

Matt counted the tiles on the floor as he walked down the large hallway. He had to admit he was bored, and usually in Team Plasma, no one was bored. It had been two weeks since Ghetsis had snapped out of his depression and much progress had been made. Many Pokémon had been stolen, and with a few speeches from the large man, they had gained many more workers and supporters as well.

Matt sighed. However on the Ghetsis and White front nothing good was happening. Ghetsis was getting more and more frustrated that he hadn't seen the girl and Matt was usually the one he talked to about it. The grunt was pulled out of his thinking as something slammed into his chest.

"Oof" he let out, looking up to see Ghetsis standing a few feet away, pressing a large bottle of Vodka into Matt's chest.

"My office, five minutes" Ghetsis murmured and then walked away.

Matt sighed. It was now becoming routine for Ghetsis to call Matt into his office to drink after White once again avoided the man. Matt enjoyed the attention Ghetsis was giving him, and he had also gotten a few raises, but he was starting to wonder if his liver could handle any more alcohol.

He shook his head with a small smile and then made his way to Ghetsis' office. The usual sight of the man, his feet propped up on the desk met Matt's eyes and he sat in the seat across from Ghetsis.

"So what happened this time?" Matt asked, looking a bit amused.

"She got away again, but-" Ghetsis stopped and pushed a glass towards Matt.

"But what?" Matt asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"She-she wasn't alone" Ghetsis said, abandoning his own glass for the bottle.

Matt made a face, "Who was she with?"

Ghetsis looked over at Matt with sad eyes, something that the grunt had never seen before.

"She was with a boy" he answered simply, his heart dropping.

Matt made a face, "What did he look like?"

Matt had talked to White numerous times over the past week. She had told him all about her plan to use the two trainers to get to Ghetsis and he had nodded, surprised by exactly how much she had thought this through. But she hadn't ever told him about a boy.

Ghetsis shrugged, "They just said he had blue hair."

Matt nodded quickly in understanding. One of the trainers she was helping was male and had blue hair. That must've been who she was with. He looked back up at Ghetsis to see he now had jealousy in his eyes. White had told Matt exactly how much fun she was having with getting under Ghetsis' skin. She was letting grunts spot her more and more now and each time she would easily escape. Matt had, a time or two almost told White to stop it, because he knew exactly how much it killed Ghetsis when she would easily slip away, but he had refrained.

"I'm sure it was just a friend" Matt reassured Ghetsis.

"But what if it wasn't. What if she's already moved on?"

This had been Ghetsis' biggest fear. He surely would have a chance at getting her to love him if she was on her own; but if she was with another boy, Ghetsis just might as well give up. Anger hit him full force. He couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone but him, it made him feel physically ill.

"Nah, it was just a friend" Matt repeated, trying to sound casual.

Ghetsis nodded, truly wanting to believe Matt's words, but he still felt doubt.

* * *

"Nicely done!" White said, nodding and giving Hugh a high-five. Both Hugh and Rosa had had their gym battles that day, and they had both easily won.

"So where to next, oh master trainer?" Hugh joked, bowing slightly.

Over the two weeks they had spent together, White, Hugh, and Rosa had become quite close.

"Well, the next gym is in Mistralton City. But I suggest you two do a little more training first."

Hugh and Rosa both nodded.

"So where are we training now?" Rosa questioned, a wide smile on her face. She was quite enjoying the instruction from White. She was an incredible trainer and she knew that listening to her would give her valuable insight.

"Well, you two go on ahead, I'm actually going to take a little trip. I'll be in Mistralton tomorrow."

Hugh and Rosa nodded and turned to walk away.

White nodded to herself and began walking in the opposite direction. She looked around, not seeing a single grunt and smiled.

She had realized Ghetsis had called off many of the grunts that were looking for her. He now just had them stationed at main buildings. Gyms, Pokémon Centers, Poke-marts, and other popular places.

She turned the corner and called out Reshiram. She had to admit she missed teasing Ghetsis by letting a grunt see her and then disappearing.

She had wanted to visit Cheren's new gym in Aspertia for a while now, and she knew there would be a grunt there as well. So as they say, two Pidgeys with one stone.

She smirked at the thought of once again taunting Ghetsis.

Reshiram was as fast as always and she arrived in Aspertia in just over ten minutes. She told Reshiram what a good job he had done and returned the giant dragon to his ball. She walked over to the gym and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"It's open" she heard the familiar voice of Cheren say. She flung open the door and grinned when she saw him scrubbing a counter.

"WHITE!" he yelled with a grin, running over to embrace her in a hug.

"Bianca had said you were back, but I have to admit I was starting to think she lied!"

White giggled, "Nope, I'm back."

"So what are you doing here?"

White shrugged, "I just wanted to visit and see your gym. And I also wanted to see if you have a grunt here."

Cheren rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes, he has been here for a few weeks now, it's starting to get annoying."

White chuckled.

"What are you _doing _now though?" Cheren asked.

White sighed, "Just trying to take down his organization again."

Cheren chuckled, "Still at it, even after you lost?"

White frowned and glared at Cheren, "I won't lose this time."

"Hey!" White heard a voice shout and looked over Cheren's shoulder to see it was the grunt he had spoken of.

"Hello there!" White said with a grin.

The grunt quickly pulled out a black object and spoke into it for a minute before walking to stand near the door.

Cheren's eyes widened, "You need to get out of here" he hissed.

White nodded but grinned and turned to the grunt.

"So when he gets here, you report absolutely _everything_ you see?" she asked.

The grunt nodded and bobbed on his toes.

She chuckled, "Well in that case then…."

She quickly turned around and flew towards Cheren until her lips were crushed against his. Cheren's eyes widened further than he thought was humanly possible. White grinned. This would surely piss off Ghetsis. She scrunched her eyebrows together though as she felt Cheren clutch onto her and passionately kiss back. Her eyes flew open and she quickly pulled away, wiping her mouth.

"Okay then, bye Cheren!" she said with a slight smile and dashed out the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ghetsis questioned, throwing open the door to the gym. He had been informed that she was spotted just under five minutes ago. He was getting faster.

"She left a few minutes ago sire, I'm sorry" the grunt said, quickly bowing.

This was what he had expected, but it still felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

"Dammit!" he growled.

His anger however reached a higher level as he saw Cheren casually walk into the room. She had come to see _him_, the boy that she was good friends with. Ghetsis felt jealousy but turned to the grunt.

"What was she wearing?" he again questioned, imagining her in many different outfits.

"That's creepy" he heard Cheren say. He shot a glare at the boy but waited for the grunt to answer.

"Um, a blue tank top and jean shorts. Black and pink boots, hair in a ponytail" the grunt answered, his responses now becoming routine.

Ghetsis sighed, "And what was she doing here; what did they talk about?" he asked, motioning towards Cheren.

"Well, uh. They just talked about her trying to take down Team Plasma, and then…." the grunt trailed off.

Ghetsis raised an eyebrow, "Yes, and?"

"And… uh… they… uh…. kissed" the grunt stuttered, nodding towards Cheren.

Ghetsis froze. What? She had kissed him? She had kissed that boy? He felt anger rise within him and he snarled, his gaze snapping over to Cheren. She had kissed someone other than him, and that fact made his blood boil.

In three strides he had made it over to Cheren. He grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him into the nearest wall.

She should _never_ kiss anyone but_ him_. Her lips should only touch _his_. She should only taste _his_ mouth. Her fingers should only intertwine in _his_ hair. Her head should only rest on _his_ chest. The level of jealousy rising within him was stronger than he had ever felt, and he balled his hand up into a fist, picturing smashing in this boy's face.

"I'm going to kill you" he uttered quietly, beginning to shake.

Cheren had to admit he was terrified. Ghetsis was intimidating, and in that moment he didn't doubt that he would kill him.

He watched as Ghetsis' hand clenched onto his shirt harder and he blurted out the only thing he thought would stop the green haired man right then.

"She'll be mad at you!"

Ghetsis paused, confused by the statement.

"What?" he growled.

"If you hurt me, she'll be mad" Cheren breathed, hoping Ghetsis would stop.

Cheren felt himself being dropped to the ground after a moment and he sighed in relief.

Ghetsis realized the boy was right. He was a good friend of White's and if Ghetsis did something to hurt him, she wouldn't be happy. Ghetsis didn't need to push himself any farther away from her, and so he quickly suppressed his anger.

He groaned, looking at the ground. He wanted her back so badly, but he was lost as to how to convince her, especially when he hadn't even seen her yet.

"Well, you look different" Cheren said, brushing himself off.

Ghetsis huffed, not in the mood to talk. But indeed he did look different. Not only did he keep his new uniform but it came with a new cloak as well. He had smiled at the new garments. They were black, but still had the same eyes he had on his older robes; the ones that signified he was a Harmonia. He also had updated his eyepiece to match the outfit. It was now black and red, with two sharp pillars jutting up from the top, pointing towards his eyebrow.

Ghetsis turned on his heel and quickly left the gym. He was still tempted to murder the boy and he knew he needed to leave quickly if he didn't wish to upset White with his actions.

He once again called out his Hydreigon, a sad tone now in his voice.

He missed her more than he could put into words, and she had so easily moved on with her life. She was seen with a blue haired boy, she had kissed Cheren, and he had gotten news that she was trying to take down his organization again. He should've felt angry at that, but he didn't.

He couldn't bare thought of battling her again. If he won, she would be crushed, and hate him even more than she did now. If she won, Team Plasma would be diminished, and he would most likely be sent to prison.

It was a lose-lose situation, and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! Tee hee, I like Cheren, he's always an odd character. XP**

**Thank you so so much again for the reviews! They are so amazing!**

**I hope you all have a wonderful week! :D**


	26. Powerful Trainers

**Chapter 26! This story is just buzzing right along. I must apologize for the last chapter. I felt like it was a bit rushed and a bit off, and I think it was just overall weird. Lol. Hopefully from now on they will be better.**

**Also real quick note. I wrote this story before I played the B/W 2 games so I am really sorry about all the plot bending I have going on, lol!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Powerful Trainers**_

_3 months later_

"So, are you guys ready?" White questioned, giving both Hugh and Rosa an encouraging smile.

"Yup!" Hugh said, his hands nervously twitching.

Rosa nodded and White smiled.

"Do you have any advice though?" Hugh asked, beginning to bite his lower lip.

White smiled, remembering the day _she_ had challenged the elite four.

"All you have to do is have faith in your Pokémon, if you have that; you will definitely give them a run for their money."

Hugh nodded, "Listen, thanks for everything. I know I couldn't have been this good of a trainer without your help" he admitted.

"Yeah, me neither" Rosa said with a smile.

White blushed slightly. "No problem you guys, now go!" she said, lightly pushing them towards the badge check gates.

She watched them disappear and walked over to a bench, sitting down. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. The past few months had been brutal. They had done some hardcore training and it had really paid off. But would it pay off enough?

White worried they wouldn't beat the elite four.

'No' she thought to herself, 'they will do fine'.

White didn't expect them to defeat the Champion, it wasn't really very feasible; but she knew defeating the elite four would be enough to put both Hugh and Rosa on Ghetsis' list. And after that happened, there was only one thing left to do to get his attention.

White sighed and looked back at the large gates.

They had worked so hard for this; and she hoped they did it for their sake as much as hers.

* * *

"My Lord" a grunt said, bursting into Ghetsis' office.

He looked up from his papers and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Two trainers have just beaten the elite four."

Ghetsis nodded, "Have they beaten the Champion?"

The grunt shook his head, "One came incredibly close though."

Ghetsis nodded, "Put them on the list."

Ghetsis had created a long list of the trainers that had beaten the elite four. He wasn't too worried about them as long as they didn't beat the Champion, but he still wanted to keep track of it.

The grunt paused before he left, "You don't look too good sire."

Ghetsis smiled slightly but motioned for the grunt to leave. He wasn't surprised he didn't look well. His main diet consisted of coffee and alcohol, both of which were doing a number on his stomach. But what was really making him look ill was the fact he couldn't sleep. Since she left he had an increasingly hard time sleeping without her by his side. It was starting to take a toll on him and nothing seemed to help him sleep at night; so he resorted to drinking an insane amount of coffee. He however kept up his workout routine, which kept his body in shape, even if his mind was tired.

When she was sighted nowadays he didn't bother going after her. He hated putting himself through the torture of getting his hopes up, just to have them dashed once again. He knew he wouldn't see her again, and that fact killed him inside. He felt his heart slowly hardening again and it was a welcome feeling. When she had warmed him up he started feeling things he hadn't before, and he didn't particularly like it.

Ghetsis was incredibly motivated however. He was more determined than ever to have control over all Pokémon _and_ Unova. Nothing contributed to this more than Zinzolin's nightly speeches. The Sage would paint a picture with his words of when Ghetsis ruled the region, everyone bowing at his feet. But Ghetsis had to admit what it was that always spurred him on after Zinzolin's speech was how he ended the story. Every night it would end with, 'With her by your side'. That was what Ghetsis wanted, and he slowly began connecting the events of conquering Unova and getting her back. In his mind, they now went hand in hand. He would rule Unova; and then she would come back.

Everyone in Team Plasma was very glad to have Ghetsis back at it again. They were relieved to see he was again motivated, and the greedy glow in his eyes had returned. Ghetsis figured that was all he really needed; admiration from people below himself, not acceptance from a small girl. But he still found himself madly in love with her. Fantasizing about her constantly, obsessing over her, longing for her.

* * *

White tapped her foot nervously, biting her nails. They had been in there for almost two hours now. She knew the longer they were in there the better, but she was becoming impatient.

The doors opened a minute later, finally granting her wishes. She sprung up from her seat and dashed over to the gates which were slowly creaking open. Hugh and Rosa emerged a minute later, blank looks on their faces.

White paused, waiting for them to speak up but they didn't.

"Well?!" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I beat the elite four!" Rosa yelled, a grin breaking across her face and she quickly threw her arms around White.

"That's awesome!" White exclaimed, giving Rosa a tight embrace as well.

She pulled back after a moment and glanced over at Hugh, who was now looking at the ground.

"What's wrong Hugh; did you not beat the elite four?" White asked, surprise in her voice.

Hugh was a more skilled trainer than Rosa. And White couldn't imagine a situation where she beat them but he didn't.

Hugh nodded, "Yeah I beat them. But… I didn't beat the Champion."

White widened her eyes. He was sad over that?

"Hugh, that's amazing!" she exclaimed, quickly hugging the boy.

"But I didn't beat the Champion" Hugh said, looking up at White with confusion in his eyes. Why was she so happy when he had lost?

White rolled her eyes, "Hugh, you're too hard on yourself. It would be insane if you beat the Champion on your first try. I honestly don't even think _I_ could've done it."

Hugh seemed a bit happier at this, "Really?"

White nodded, "Yeah, there is a reason they are the Champion you know."

That comment pulled Hugh out of his wallowing and he grinned.

"I'm so proud of you two. You have become such amazing trainers" White said, tears of pride beginning to form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry" Rosa cooed, rubbing White's back.

White nodded and quickly blinked the tears away.

"So what now?" Hugh questioned, "How do we defeat Team Plasma?"

White had explained to Hugh and Rosa most of her plan. She however hadn't told them about how they would officially take down the organization.

"Well, now that you two have beaten the Elite four, Ghetsis should be keeping tabs on you. And so what we now need to do, is something that will definitely catch his attention…" she trailed off.

"What's that?" Hugh asked, both himself and Rosa leaning towards White in anticipation.

She grinned.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed! White is a proud proud teacher lol. Thank you so so much again for the flood of reviews last chapter, they never cease to make me incredibly happy! **

**(And also my PM is still all funky. *sigh*)**

**Have a great rest of the week!**


	27. The Plasma Frigate

**Chapter 27! Hey look, it's actually almost the length of a real chapter! Haha! **

**Again I must mention that when I wrote this I still hadn't played B/W 2, so I apologize for anything that is not quite accurate according to the games!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 27: The Plasma Frigate**_

"Are you sure this will work?" Hugh questioned, leaning towards White.

She nodded. White had told both Hugh and Rosa about something she had learned while she was at the castle. There was apparently a large ship owned by Ghetsis which he held in high regards. The ship was prized in Ghetsis' eyes and Matt had informed her of that. She also knew there would be tons of grunts, and that was what she needed. She knew if she could manage to overtake the ship with the two trainers by her side, that Ghetsis would want a meeting with them.

"What is this called anyway?" Rosa questioned, putting a hand on the giant ship. They were all three crouching in the shadow of the boat, careful not to been seen.

"The Plasma Frigate" White whispered.

"So, how is this going to work exactly?" Hugh questioned, ducking closer to the boat as he saw a guard walk by on the deck above them.

"Okay, there are going to be a bunch of grunts on that ship; and most likely a few Sages, Colress, and…" she paused, taking a deep breath, "And possibly Ghetsis himself. Anyway, all we have to do is beat absolutely all of them and then the ship will be considered conquered."

Hugh and Rosa both widened their eyes, "I don't think we can beat _all_ of them" Rosa squeaked, suddenly overwhelmed by the task at hand.

"Don't worry," White cooed, "I'll be helping you guys this time."

"REALLY!" Hugh exclaimed. He had long awaited the day he would see White battling. Surely it would be a sight to behold and he was extremely excited.

"Shhhhh" both Rosa and White hissed. Hugh blushed but stayed quiet.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" she asked, glancing at both of the trainers.

"What, that's it? That's all the information we get? We just have to beat them all; shouldn't we know more than that?" Rosa questioned quickly, starting to panic.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" White said quickly before motioning them to follow her.

Rosa sighed. What had she gotten herself into? Hugh seemed plenty ready and pumped though and quickly jogged after White.

White's heart started beating faster as the plank that led onto the ship grew closer and closer. She was actually going to do this. She was going beat everyone in his precious ship and then he would be forced to recognize Hugh and Rosa. She knew she would quickly slip away if there was any sign of Ghetsis; and so he would believe all of the grunts and whatnot had been beaten by only the other two trainers. Her heart started racing even faster at the thought of him. As much as White tried to deny it, she still had feelings for the man, and the thought of seeing him again made her lightheaded with the conflicting emotions.

She sighed, clearing her mind before placing one foot onto the plank. She couldn't turn back once she got on that boat. It was huge, bigger than any White had ever seen. It had large billowing sails and more weaponry sticking out from the sides than she thought necessary. But that was Ghetsis, always preparing for the worst.

Without much thought she quickly dashed up to the deck of the boat, landing with a thud on the hard wooden floors. Hugh and Rosa were right behind her and White waited for the first sign of anyone. It came quicker than she expected as she heard a yell from her right. Two grunts now stood in front of the three trainers, looking absolutely furious.

"Why are you here?" One grunt questioned in a menacing tone.

White made a face, "We're here to defeat you, why else?"

She was almost insulted that the grunts didn't know why she was there. White heard a loud screeching noise and her head snapped back to look behind her where the platform leading back to the ground was slowly being raised. She heard another yell and saw a large sea of grunts running towards them. She widened her eyes and gulped. She counted around fifty, many more than she had expected.

"Are you sure about this White?" Rosa questioned.

"You bet" Hugh answered before White had the chance.

"Alright then you guys, let's go" she said, smiling back at Hugh and Rosa who each now had a pokeball in their hands.

"Serperior, come on out!" she called, and the large snake appeared out of the small ball.

"Wow" Hugh breathed, taking in the majestic figure of the serpent.

"You too!" Both Hugh and Rosa yelled and a Samurott and an Emboar soon stood beside the snake.

White smiled. This was what she had been waiting for. They would battle side by side against Team Plasma, and surely now they would be able to catch Ghetsis' attention. And when they did, it was only a matter of time before the organization existed no more.

* * *

"I have a job for you" Ghetsis said with a slight hiccup, addressing Anthea.

Anthea smiled, "What is it Father?" she asked, walking towards Ghetsis.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small item.

"Can you wash this, but… keep the scent it has?" he asked, his words slurring slightly.

Anthea took the item and identified it to be White's shirt.

"Why do you need it washed?"

Ghetsis grimaced, "Zinzolin threw it in the trash again and I'm afraid it is beginning to get dirty."

Anthea couldn't help but chuckle. Zinzolin had some grudge against the brunette's shirt and continually threw it away, just to have Ghetsis once again dig it out of the trash, clutching it close to his chest.

Anthea then frowned, "If I wash it, it will smell like whatever I washed it with, not… her."

Ghetsis growled, "Fine" he said, snatching the shirt back and tucking it into his robes.

Ghetsis plopped down in a chair and sighed.

"I'm never going to get to see her again, am I…" he said in defeat.

Anthea groaned, realizing Ghetsis must be drunk, because that was the only time he talked about White anymore.

Anthea sat down across from him, "Who knows, she could show up on the doorstep tomorrow."

Ghetsis' eyes flicked up to the goddess, "You really think so?"

Anthea rolled her eyes, and going against her better judgment, lied.

"Sure, she's still out there, and so she might just come on back one day."

Ghetsis frowned, noticing her fib, "No she won't; she hates me."

Anthea watched as he pulled out a bottle of liquor from his robes and frowned. That man seemed to be able to keep everything but the kitchen sink in his black cloak and she never knew how.

He took a swig straight from the bottle and sighed, "I wanted her to be my Queen you know" he said, taking another long gulp.

Anthea nodded, "I know Father."

"She would've been perfect too."

Anthea once again nodded, this time truly meaning what she said, "Yes, she would've."

"I could've made her so happy," he said, his voice catching in his throat, "I could've given her anything she wanted."

Anthea sighed and nodded, deciding to let Ghetsis rant on his own.

"Who is better than I?" he questioned, making a face, "Cheren? Pssshhhhtt. Whoever that blue haired boy was? Hah!"

Anthea rolled her eyes and smiled, Ghetsis was always full of himself when he drank.

"I'm a King, Anthea. I'm rich, I have power, and…" he trailed off, looking at his reflection in the bottle of alcohol, "I'm god damn handsome too."

Anthea clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"So why the hell wasn't I able to make her happy?" he asked, his voice now turning solemn.

Anthea scrunched her eyebrows together, knowing the answer, but not having the heart to tell him. White did love Ghetsis, but she couldn't be with someone who had ambitions that were different than hers. She probably would've stayed with Ghetsis forever if it weren't for his greed.

"Who knows" Anthea said quietly.

* * *

"Alright Rosa, your turn!" White squealed in excitement.

"Lilligant, Sleep Powder!" Rosa called, and the large group of grunts collapsed, all in a deep slumber.

White let out a relieved sigh.

For the past hour they had battled grunts relentlessly. One after another they challenged them, and easily beat them all. They had flown through the grunts on the deck, defeating them all in under fifteen minutes. They then used Rosa's Lilligant who knew Sleep Powder to knock out the grunts, so they wouldn't be bugged by them further.

They had searched the sleeping grunts, finally finding one who had a ring of keys, and had continued on their quest. White finally realized how the boat was set up. There were three floors. The first floor was almost exactly like the deck. Just a flat floor with a few couches, and a plethora of grunts. The three of them had flown through that level as well, defeating around a hundred grunts in just around a half an hour, and once again Lilligant proved itself quite useful.

She knew the second floor would be similar to the first and the deck, and then the bottom one was the one she assumed to be where the more important people resided.

White nudged one sleeping grunt by her feet, smiling. They had easily beaten the grunts so far, and she was feeling quite proud. They were ready to move down to the second floor, and she was feeling extremely confident.

"Don't bother returning them" White said, motioning to their Pokémon. Most likely they would be in another battle in a few minutes, and calling them back just to call them out again seemed pointless.

Hugh and Rosa both nodded. Hugh had to admit he was having the most fun he had had in years. White was an incredible trainer and the way she worked with Serperior was almost an art form. Serperior still hadn't been defeated, and wasn't even showing signs of being tired. Hugh's Samurott and Rosa's Emboar were quite tired however and they had started using different Pokémon.

"Let's go then" White said, heading towards the large door that would lead to the second floor. Rosa and Hugh nodded, following her. White slipped a key into the lock and flung the door open. She paused, listening to see if there was anyone at the bottom but when she didn't hear a peep she nodded and began walking down the stairs. Serperior slithered after her, followed by Rosa and her Lilligant and Hugh and his Unfeazant.

The minute White's foot touched the floor she took in a sharp breath. With every step she knew she was getting closer, and she was excited, yet nervous. She poked her head into the hall and looked each way; no one. She made a face, the past floor and the deck had been crawling with grunts, but this floor seemed quieter. She motioned for everyone to follow her and she quickly began walking down the hall. She realized that this floor only consisted of a hallway and then rooms branching off from it. She hesitantly opened the first door she came across. It was filled with many bunk beds, but no humans. She realized that this floor must house the grunts.

White, Hugh, Rosa, and their Pokémon continued to walk down the hall, peeking in every door and being met with the same sight. Many beds, but no people. White figured that they had already beaten all of the grunts that slept in those beds, and she felt relieved, but also worried. If they _had_ in fact beaten all the grunts, all that was left were the figureheads of Team Plasma.

"This is starting to feel eerie" Rosa muttered, her voice echoing in the empty hall.

"Yeah, this floor must only be for housing, but the next should have people on it" White said, grabbing the key ring out of her pocket as she saw the door that would lead down to the last level. White squinted at the lock and found the correct key. Just as she had lowered her hand to unlock the door it flew open and White gasped in surprise.

"White?" Colress asked, his eyes widening.

White opened her mouth but nothing came out. She slowly stumbled backwards. It was a shock to see someone that she associated with Ghetsis. It almost felt like her time in the castle had been from a different lifetime and none of the people she met there even existed. She finally reeled in her thoughts and put on a determined face.

"What are you doing here?" Colress asked, his thoughts racing.

He hadn't seen White in nearly five months now and he was beginning to think he never would. But here she was, on the boat that had nearly impenetrable security.

"You know why I'm here" White snapped, irritated that everyone seemed so dumbfounded.

Colress paused, and then nodded. He _did_ know why she was here. She was there to conquer the ship because that would be a major accomplishment. He knew he had to do his duty, even if it was at the most inopportune time.

"Very well, if you wish" he said, taking out a pokeball.

White frowned, displeased that he wasn't clamoring for a battle with her.

Hugh and Rosa stepped forward but White shook her head.

"I'm doing this one alone" she growled.

Colress was taken aback at how ferocious she looked. When she was in the castle she was always very docile and kind. He suddenly felt anger build inside of him. She was trying to take down the organization that he loved; and that fact suddenly made him furious.

"Magnezone, come out!" he cried and the large magnet Pokémon appeared with a bright flash of white.

"You ready Serperior?" White asked and the serpent hissed.

"Hyper Beam Serperior!" she cried. The large beam of light hurtled towards the Magnezone and Colress' eyes widened. She was starting out so strong and he realized exactly how determined she truly was.

Colress sighed, allowing the attack to hit, and without much surprise his Pokémon fainted. He called out his second, a Klinklang. He took a deep breath, his golden eyes landing on the girl. He had so many questions to ask her and so many accusations as well.

"Why haven't you let him talk to you, White?" he asked in as calm of a voice as he could manage.

His question caught her off guard but she quickly regained her thoughts. She didn't dignify his question with an answer and narrowed her eyes.

"Serperior, Iron Tail!"

The snake screeched as its tail glowed a bright white; and with a skilled maneuver it smashed its lower half into the Klinklang, sending it flying backwards.

Colress frowned, confused as to why she hadn't answered his question.

"Klinklang, Gear Grind!" he called and the large chucks of metal flew towards the snake.

"Dodge!" White yelled, throwing her arm out to the side. The snake twisted, easily avoiding the attack. White smirked. She could tell Colress was a good battler, but she was better.

"He was different when you were there, White" Colress said in a raised voice.

White felt anger rise inside of her. Why was he talking and not calling a move? Was he not taking their battle seriously?

"Why do you care?" she spat.

Colress frowned, "He is my King, White. I will always care about his well-being."

White frowned, "What do _I _have to do with his well-being?"

Colress sighed, "He was kinder when you were there, he cared," Colress said with a smile.

White growled. He hadn't answered her question.

"Hyper Beam again!" she called and the beam of light once again hit Colress' Pokémon, the Klinklang fainting just like the Magnezone.

Colress again sighed and returned his Pokémon. He knew White was a stronger trainer than he was. He knew he was going to lose, and so he wanted to get some information out of her in the process.

"Beheeyem, your turn" he said quietly and the psychic Pokémon appeared with a screech.

"White, you need to talk to him" he said, sounding almost like he was pleading.

White flinched, "No I don't; he's fine."

Colress shook his head, "No, he's not. He's coping, but he isn't fine. He is back to how he was before you came, White. The Ghetsis you hated is back, and yet the one you brought out is still in there."

White rolled her eyes, "He _never _changed. And he will be _fine_ without me."

Colress again shook his head, "No, he isn't fine White. He is slowly weakening. He loves you still, and he _needs_ you back."

White noticed the emphasis on 'needs' and flinched again. Ghetsis didn't need her; he didn't deserve to have anyone. He deserved to die alone without a single person who cared about him. But White couldn't help feeling a slight pang of guilt. She knew Ghetsis had been warmer and friendlier to not just her when she was in his castle. She knew there _had_ in fact been a change in him when she was there. She shouldn't care about him though, but she realized she still did.

She growled and squinched her eyes shut.

"Do you still love him, White?" Colress asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

She began shaking. She didn't want to admit it, and she wasn't going to.

"JUST SHUT UP AND BATTLE ME!" she yelled, beginning to get frustrated. This wasn't some confessional, it was a battle, and she wanted him to treat it as such.

"Very well then, White. Just remember that the Ghetsis you want to exist, one where he is kind and has given up on world domination just might be in there somewhere. But I believe only _you_ can bring that side out."

Colress sighed, "Okay then, Beheeyem, Psychic!"

White froze at the sentence Colress spoke. Could it actually be possible for Ghetsis to not care about ruling Unova? She was snapped out of her thoughts as the attack was called and she quickly put her mind back onto the battle.

"Serperior, Protect!"

_'Surely Colress was lying'_ she thought to herself. But she couldn't deny how much she hoped he wasn't.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! We are ****_finally_**** starting to move on a bit quicker, as is Ghetsis, haha!**

**I again just want to thank those of you who review so so much! Every single one makes me incredibly happy!**

**I hope you have a great week! :D**


	28. Conquering the Ship

**Chapter 28! We are actually getting quite close to where I stopped writing this story, just chuggin' right along eh? Hah.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Conquering the Ship**_

White put her hands on her knees, breathing hard. Finally after an incredibly long and well-fought battle, she had defeated Colress. She glanced up at Serperior to see he looked exhausted. She smiled and pulled out his pokeball.

"You were amazing Serperior, you deserve a good long rest."

The snake was returned to the small capsule in seconds and White carefully stowed it away in her bag.

"That was an entertaining battle, White" Colress said, a small smile on his face.

White rolled her eyes. She didn't necessarily want it to be _entertaining. _She turned back to Rosa and nodded. The girl hesitated for a moment before calling her Lilligant to once again use Sleep Powder. White had a feeling of pride when she saw Colress drop to the ground, defeated.

White sighed and turned back to Hugh and Rosa who both had shocked looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" White asked.

"What… what were all of those questions he asked you about?" Rosa asked, confused as to why White would've known the evil figurehead of Team Plasma.

White closed her eyes and shook her head, "Nothing. Now we better go down and finish the last floor before they start waking up" she said, motioning upwards to where all of the sleeping grunts would be.

She turned and walked through the door, slowly counting each of the steps until she hit the bottom. She looked to her left to see another long hallway. On her right was a door labeled, 'Storage'.

White sighed, realizing she would need to use a different Pokémon than Serperior.

"Volcarona, come on out!" she called and the large bug Pokémon appeared, slightly hovering.

She had just turned to walk down the hallway when she heard a loud screech and whirled around. She realized that someone had pulled open the door to the storage room and her breath caught in her throat to see who.

"White?" Zinzolin asked, shock in his voice. His mood suddenly turned to anger however when he realized he was standing face to face with the enemy. She had crippled Ghetsis, she had postponed their plan, and she needed to be stopped.

White began to panic just like she always did when she saw Zinzolin. She began breathing faster and suddenly reached behind her. For some reason she expected to feel Ghetsis behind her like he used to be; protecting her from the Sage. But her hand just grabbed air; he wasn't there.

"You, you're trying to conquer the ship aren't you?" Zinzolin asked, his tone menacing.

White mustered up as much courage as she could and put a cocky grin on her face.

"I see they're still keeping you in storage then…"

Zinzolin's eyes widened and he growled. She shouldn't be talking to him in this way; he was much more powerful than she was.

"What are you talking about?" Zinzolin growled, "And who are these two?" he asked, motioning over to where Hugh and Rosa were standing, looking once again surprised at the interaction.

White disregarded his second question and smirked.

"The first time I met you, you were stationed in Cold Storage, and now you are apparently just in plain old 'Storage' now. I guess that means Ghetsis got you a heater."

Zinzolin hissed. It wasn't a direct insult, but it was implied.

"I'm not going to let you take over this ship!" he yelled.

She shrugged, "We'll see about that."

Zinzolin began shaking with rage, "Cryogonal, come on out!"

White couldn't help but chuckle. He used ice types, how typical.

"Volcarona, if you don't mind" she said with a warm smile and the larva Pokémon nodded.

"Just because you have type advantage doesn't mean you're going to win!" Zinzolin growled.

White shrugged, "We'll see."

"I won't go easy on you. I don't have _any_ soft spots for you, unlike most everyone else."

White frowned at his words. What was that supposed to mean?

"Cryogonal, Ice Beam!" he cried.

"Volcarona, Flamethrower!" she yelled back.

* * *

"Sir, this arrived last night" a grunt said, handing Ghetsis a small wooden box and bowing slightly.

Ghetsis gently took it from the grunt, frowning. What could possibly be inside? He carefully opened the lid, and grinned.

"And I take it Colress sent this?" Ghetsis questioned, still not taking his eyes off the contents of the box.

The grunt nodded, "Yes, sir. He said everything is finally done."

Ghetsis sneered, pulling out the small device. He honestly didn't know how it worked exactly, but he knew Colress did.

"Very well, call in Rood and Gorm."

The grunt nodded and disappeared into the hallway.

Ghetsis took off one of his gloves, running his fingers along the slender device. It was one of the DNA splicers that Colress had created. He knew that with this device and Kyurem, he could create the most powerful being to ever walk the planet.

"You summoned us sire?" Gorm asked, hesitantly walking into Ghetsis office.

"Yes, look what arrived from Colress" Ghetsis said, almost sounding giddy.

Rood and Gorm's eyes both widened and their mouths hung slightly open.

"So he actually did it?" Rood asked, looking dumbfounded.

Ghetsis nodded, "Yes, he pulled through. Now all I need is…" he trailed off, sadness in his eyes.

Rood and Gorm both nodded, realizing why Ghetsis was suddenly sad. They both sat down in chairs facing the large man and Rood sighed.

"You only have two options. Your son, or her."

Ghetsis swallowed, feeling pained. He needed either Zekrom or Reshiram. When he had one of them, he could use the DNA splicers to fuse them with Kyurem, and then he would have the power of two legendries in one.

"Which one?" Gorm asked, curious.

Ghetsis gulped. He had no idea where N was. He had disappeared without a trace and Ghetsis hadn't heard from the boy since. The more convenient option would be to take Reshiram from White; however Ghetsis somehow couldn't bring himself to even think about it.

"We should probably send out search parties for N" Ghetsis said quietly.

Both of the Sages across from him looked surprised.

"But sire, White is still in Unova, she would be a much easier target."

Ghetsis growled slightly, "I said, we should send out search parties for _N_. He should still have Zekrom."

Gorm nodded and left, but Rood stayed still.

"Sire, why don't you want to take Reshiram from White?"

Ghetsis knew what he said to Rood would remain confidential as the Sage was incredibly good at keeping secrets.

Ghetsis sighed, "I can't bear the thought of her losing her beloved Pokémon" he said quietly.

Rood nodded, "I understand."

* * *

White smirked as Zinzolin's last Pokémon went crashing to the floor, knocked out.

"I…you…it… it can't be!" he shouted, frustration rising inside of him.

"He isn't on this boat you know" Zinzolin said with a growl, returning his fainted Weaville.

White widened her eyes but sighed in relief. She had hoped he wasn't.

"Rosa" she said, nodding towards the female trainer.

"Uh, Lilligant, Sleep Powder again" she called hesitantly and Zinzolin landed on the floor with a thud.

White smiled to herself. Zinzolin had been quite easy to beat. She patted her Volcarona and told it what a great job it had done.

"Alright you guys ready to move on?" she asked, addressing both Rosa and Hugh.

"You bet!" Hugh exclaimed. He had to admit watching White battle was something he could do all day.

White grinned and turned on her heel to begin walking down the hall. She frowned. There weren't any doors, none at all. 'What is this floor for then?' she questioned to herself. Finally they made it to the end of the large hallway and White saw another door, but this one was different. It was about two times wider than any normal door and not very tall. It also didn't have a handle or a lock, but a small keypad on the side. White tapped her finger on her chin and then snapped her fingers, realizing what this door must be.

"I bet this is Ghetsis' room" she said, squinting at the keypad. Sure enough on the dimly lit screen it said: _'Access code to Lord Ghetsis' chambers'._

White frowned again however when she realized she had no idea what the code was. Before, all she needed was a key, and every single lock had matched a key on the ring she had gotten from one of the grunts. She plopped down on the ground in front of the keypad and sighed.

_'Okay'_ she thought to herself. She tried, Unova, Hydreigon, and Plasma. She tried, the date Unova was founded, the date N had resurrected Zekrom, even Ghetsis' own name, just in case he was as self-centered as she believed him to be. But none of them worked.

She sighed, about ready to give up when suddenly she had an idea. She pondered for a moment before carefully typing in her own name. The red light quickly flashed to green and the door slid to the side. She was shocked. After all this time the code was her name? Of all the things he could've picked, he picked her name? She was stunned but quickly scurried into the room, followed by Rosa and Hugh before the door silently slid shut again, a click echoing in the room when it closed.

White felt her breath catch in her throat. Before her sat a large mahogany desk, identical to the one in the castle. A large and comfy looking chair sat behind it, and she smiled slightly, picturing what he looked like sitting in it. She shook her head to rid it of these odd thoughts and paced towards the wall, looking up. Three of the walls surrounding the desk were covered with screens. She finally decided they were supposed to be for security reasons, but currently they all were flickering, a fuzzy and blank image displayed.

She sighed and walked over to his desk, brushing her fingertips across its smooth surface. She had done it. She had, with the help of Rosa and Hugh, defeated everyone on the ship. It was now considered conquered. Now all she had to do was wait for Ghetsis to find out. Once he did, he no doubtedly would want a meeting with Rosa and Hugh. White wondered if she would be reported as well, but decided against it. Colress or Zinzolin would be the ones telling Ghetsis about the incident. She knew Zinzolin wouldn't tell him about her for the sake of Team Plasma and Ghetsis thinking straight. And she knew Colress wouldn't tell him for the sake of Ghetsis' emotions.

White gently pulled the chair out from the desk and sat down in it. She sighed, pulling her legs up to sit criss cross in the chair. Her hands once again drifted to the desk and she traced lines on its surface and drawers. Curiosity suddenly struck her.

She quickly opened a drawer. Just paper and forms. She opened the others as well, just papers, forms, pens, and pencils. However in the top right drawer sat something she had almost forgotten about. She reached her hand into the drawer and delicately pulled out the white and red object. It was his eyepiece. White made a face. If he wasn't wearing it anymore, was he just going without it? She shook her head, remembering exactly how much he hated to be seen without it. She figured he had a new one now, and suddenly wondered what it looked like.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and her head quickly snapped up, her hands instinctively clutching onto the eyepiece.

White's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. In front of her stood three figures that she hadn't seen in over a year: The Shadow Triad.

The three men stayed quiet, just like they always did and stared at White.

"Who-Who are these people?" Hugh questioned, making a face. They looked weird, unlike anyone Hugh or Rosa had seen before. They wore black uniforms and had strikingly white hair.

White slowly and reluctantly stood up from Ghetsis' chair, placing the eyepiece back in the drawer before she closed it. She carefully walked over towards Hugh and Rosa, the Shadow Triad all the while watching her. She suddenly realized that it wouldn't be Colress or Zinzolin that told Ghetsis about the Frigate, but the Shadow Triad. They were his most faithful servants and she knew how close he was to them. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"We are leaving now. I think you and I both know it best not to let Ghetsis know about my involvement in this operation."

She watched the Triad's eyes carefully and all three of them nodded once in unison.

White sighed in relief and then quickly turned to Hugh and Rosa.

"Come on, let's go" she said with a slight smile. She walked to the door and it slid open without a password this time. She quickly took one last glance at the room before turning to leave; Hugh, Rosa, Volcarona, Unfeazant, and Lilligant behind her.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! We're getting close to when they meet, hoo boy. Haha!**

**Anyway, thank you so so much for the reviews you spare, I love absolutely all of them!**

**I hope you have a great rest of the week!  
**

**(ps. random note to Puttylol. I think my PM just hates yours. I have it up and running again but it just spits out my message when I type to you. *shakes head*)**


	29. An Unfortunate Meeting

**Chapter 29! And as you probably guessed by the title... the meeting. Kinda. You'll see. Look it's almost the length of a real chapter, how crazy! **

**Haha, anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 29: An Unfortunate Meeting**_

"WHAT?" Ghetsis roared, slamming his fists onto his desk.

He had been informed that his beloved ship had been conquered. That fact alone made him furious, but what really made his blood boil was that nothing had been damaged. If grunts had been hurt, the ship sunk, or anything stolen he would've immediately sent out the triad to assassinate the culprits. But the invaders simply defeated all of his crew and then left, they were trying to make a statement.

He knew because of this the people responsible were trying to get a meeting with him; and a meeting they would get.

"Who did this?" he growled.

The triad members all looked at one another silently before the leader turned back to Ghetsis.

"Two trainers by the names of Hugh and Rosa. If we remember right sir, they are on your list of trainers who have beaten the Elite four."

Ghetsis' eyes widened. So two trainers powerful enough to beat the Elite four were now after him? That would explain how they had beaten Zinzolin and Colress anyway. Ghetsis sighed.

"I want to meet with them, to crush them before they have any hope of taking down Team Plasma" he breathed quietly.

"What would you like us to do sire?" one of the triad members questioned.

Ghetsis looked to all three of them and then back down at his desk. He wanted to have Zekrom in his possession before he started disciplining trainers who thought they could take down his organization; but he had sent out the search parties for Zekrom only the day before, and there hadn't been any sightings of the boy or the dragon.

Ghetsis pinched the bridge of his nose. He could just do it with Kyurem, the dragon was plenty strong. But he also wanted to send a statement when he had fused the two legendries; a statement that he had the most powerful being ever created and could take down absolutely anyone who opposed him with ease.

He sighed again. Surely Kyurem would be enough to send a message.

"Contact the two trainers. Tell them I would like a meeting with them tomorrow morning in the Giant Chasm."

The triad members nodded in unison, and promptly vanished.

Ghetsis sat back down in his chair. The next day he would defeat the first round of trainers who tried to conquer Team Plasma. He huffed, it would be easy. They hadn't even beaten the Champion, and Ghetsis knew for a fact he could easily defeat any Champion in the history of Unova.

His heart rate began quickening. If he did in fact beat these trainers, and all of the ones to come in the future, surely he would be given credit for how powerful he was. Then when he had fused Kyurem and Zekrom he would be able to take Unova by force. His dream would finally become a reality; and not only that, but if he did in fact assert himself as the most powerful man in Unova, surely she would come back, just like Zinzolin had said.

* * *

"So what now?" Hugh questioned, resting his chin on his hands.

"Well," White started, resting her shaking hands flat on the picnic table, "We should've gotten his attention, and he should want a meeting soon.

"What's going to happen when he meets us?" Rosa questioned.

White sighed, looking around at all the beautiful colors. Unova in the fall was gorgeous, and she couldn't think of a more beautiful place to be.

"He will want to battle you. And if he wins you will not be a threat to him any longer."

Hugh made a face, "Couldn't we just challenge him again?"

White nodded, "Yeah, sort of. He probably wouldn't accept it though. If he knows he can beat you he would consider the battle a waste of time."

"How do you always know how he thinks?" Hugh questioned and White closed her eyes.

"I have spent my fair share of time around him, so I know how his mind works" she said calmly.

Hugh nodded. It was silent for a few moments, all three trainers caught up in their own thoughts before they all heard someone clear their throat. White opened her eyes and jumped slightly as she saw they were no longer alone.

"Hey, it's those guys again" Hugh said, not sure if he should be angry or frightened by the appearance of the Shadow Triad.

"Why are you here?" White asked calmly.

"Our Lord wishes to see the trainers named Hugh and Rosa tomorrow morning in the Giant Chasm. He requests a battle."

It was silent for a few moments and the triad watched both Hugh and Rosa carefully.

"Why are they just standing there?" Rosa whispered, her eyes not leaving the three shadow figures.

White couldn't help but chuckle, "They want to know if you accept."

"Oh, yes I accept!" Hugh exclaimed, making a face of determination.

The triad's glances snapped over to Rosa and she slightly flinched.

"Um, yeah, I guess I accept as well."

As soon as the words had left Rosa's lips the three figures had disappeared.

"HOW DID THEY DO THAT?" Hugh questioned loudly, frantically searching all around him for some sign of the three men.

White chuckled, "I'm not sure if anyone knows."

* * *

White took a few deep breaths as she felt her heart rate accelerate. The moment had finally come, Rosa and Hugh were going to meet with Ghetsis. She had awaited this day for as long as she could remember and her nerves were on high alert. Hugh and Rosa had bombarded her with questions the past night about what to expect from Ghetsis. She couldn't answer most of them however. She told both of them about Kyurem. She also told them that it would be rather simple. He would probably rant on and on about Team Plasma and then ask for a battle. She had given them a few tips as to how Ghetsis battled, but other than that, she didn't know how to prepare the trainers.

All three of them found themselves trekking through a cave-like structure. It was steadily getting colder and colder and White figured that was because of Kyurem. Her heart once again got a jump start. If they were getting closer to Kyurem, that meant they were getting closer to Ghetsis as well.

She once again took a deep breath and steadily let it out, trying to focus on how everything looked and smelled. The cave was dark and cold, and yet had a certain appeal. The walls of the cavern were covered with ice and water, which gave them a sparkly sheen. They had entered the Giant Chasm nearly a half an hour ago. They had walked through countless fields and forests and had finally made their way to a cave.

Before White knew it the cave opened up to reveal yet another field. She sighed in frustration. If Ghetsis wanted to meet them he could've made it easier for them to find him. She smiled at the thought and directed her gaze across the field. It had differently colored trees and grass than the others, and she finally realized it was because all of the foliage was covered in ice.

She felt a gust of cold air and shivered slightly, looking for the source. Her gaze landed on another cave entrance in front of them. She saw that the cave was much icier than the one previous to it, and a dense mist was hanging in the air. She sighed, realizing that that was the cave Ghetsis and Kyurem would be in.

"Alright you two. He shouldn't be too far in the cave" she said, pointing towards the entrance.

"Wait; you're not coming in?" Rosa asked, suddenly worried. She knew what a good trainer White was, and would've felt much better if she was by her side.

White nodded, "Yeah, I'm coming in, just after you guys."

"Why?" Hugh asked and White sighed.

"Okay, I'll go over the plan one more time. Ghetsis wants to see you two, and so you will show up alone at first. He will probably blabber on and then challenge you guys to a battle. You will fight him and if you don't win, that's when I'll come in."

"Haven't you battled him before?" Hugh questioned.

White nodded, "Yes, and I lost. But this time will be different. Now hurry up and go, patience isn't one of his strong suits."

White knew Rosa and Hugh most likely would lose, but she needed Ghetsis to be caught off guard when she entered and challenged him. If that happened, most likely she would have an advantage, and she wasn't afraid to play dirty now.

Rosa and Hugh nodded and quickly dashed into the cave.

* * *

Ghetsis tapped his foot impatiently. Where were they? He knew he hadn't given a specific time but thought they would think morning was much earlier than this. He gently patted Kyurem on the side and the dragon grunted. He had made his way into the cave a few hours earlier. It was a small cavern with a tall ceiling and a perfect space for a battle. A few hundred feet into the cave it made a sharp left hand turn and lead to a dead end. That space was just about the size of a battle field, and perfect for his plan.

He tapped his cane on the floor, his impatience mounting. He honestly had no intention of battling the trainers. He wanted to do something drastic that would send a message to anyone who wanted to oppose him or Team Plasma.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw movement and his gaze flew to the right where two people were slowly walking into view. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

One was a boy who wore a red jacket and blue pants. He looked to be around eighteen and had spiky blue hair that stuck out in every direction. However his eyes were focused on the girl.

_'White?'_ he thought to himself, his heart rate breaking records. But he soon realized it wasn't. She had the exact same color hair as White, and looked to be about the same height, but in looking at her face he realized she wasn't who he had hoped it would be. She looked nervous and her eyes flicked around quickly; White always had a determined look in her eyes, hardly ever showing fear.

Ghetsis blinked a few times, bringing his mind back to the current situation.

"Well I see you two have made it" he said, his voice booming and echoing throughout the cave. He saw the two trainers stiffen and stare in awe at the creature beside him. He smiled slightly. They were shocked by the sight of Kyurem, they would be easy to defeat.

"Welcome to the Giant Chasm. This is the spot where Kyurem's power resides," he said calmly, motioning towards the ceiling.

White had slowly inched her way into the cave, pressing her back against the wall all the while. She had flinched when she once again heard his loud and commanding voice, a sound she hadn't heard in so long.

Soon she saw Hugh and Rosa in front of her, both facing her left and standing at the ready. She realized that Ghetsis must be behind the slight separating wall in front of her. She glued herself to the wall and peeked through a small crack in the stone.

She drew in a sharp breath as she once again saw the man. It had been almost six months since she had left and he had changed drastically. No longer did he wear the white shirt and black pants she was used to seeing, nor did he wear his old robes, but he dawned ones she hadn't seen before. A long black cloak that brushed against the ground encircled him, and the collar stuck up far too high for her liking. She saw that he _did_ in fact have a new eyepiece now. It was black and red, instead of white and red. She also realized his hair was pulled back into a ponytail now.

She felt her heart drop when she saw his face. His eyes had returned to looking cold, not showing any emotion. He also looked a bit paler, and had dark circles under his eyes. Her attention was suddenly focused on the cane beside him however and she scrunched her eyebrows together. It was made of a shining metal and bore the Team Plasma symbol. Why did he need a cane? Was he hurt? She suddenly wanted to know if he was alright. She didn't want him to be injured and she couldn't exactly place why. Her eyes flicked over to Kyurem and her breath was once again taken away by how powerful and beautiful it looked.

"Here, Kyurem and I can use the full extent of his power and easily cover all of Unova in ice!" Ghetsis shouted, a grin on his face.

White grimaced. He looked so greedy and evil. She longed to see him smile a warm smile again, one of love.

"Kyurem, come!" Ghetsis shouted, slamming his cane onto the ground. The dragon moved forward slightly, leaning towards Rosa and Hugh, preparing itself for battle.

White glanced at Rosa and Hugh who now looked frozen. They weren't moving and had glassy expressions of fear on their faces. _'No, no, no'_ White whispered to herself, they couldn't lose their determination now! They needed to be fired up and ready to go! She suddenly felt guilt.

These trainers weren't ready to face something like Kyurem and Ghetsis. They weren't ready to charge into battle with possibly _the_ most powerful trainer. She had dragged them into this, and suddenly she realized anything that happened to them would be her fault.

She almost collapsed in relief as she saw Hugh shake his head and quickly pull out a pokeball.

"I can't let you do that!" Hugh yelled. He realized this was now his chance for taking down the organization he despised, and he wasn't going to let the awe felt in seeing Kyurem keep him from it.

White glanced back to Ghetsis, wondering how he would react.

Ghetsis frowned, "I have had a memory that has continued to haunt me however, just one."

Ghetsis shuddered slightly at the memory, "That look in your eyes reminds me of it."

Ghetsis felt his heart ache as he remembered the look on White's face when she had battled him. She had looked so determined, and when she had lost, the look of utter disappointment replaced it. But the thing that haunted him the most was the look of hatred in her eyes when she had left him on that day, the one he wouldn't forget for the rest of his life.

"That aside…" he started, pushing all of the confusing feelings that the memory of White conjured up out of his mind, "This is my gift to show you my respect for making it this far! I'll freeze you solid right here and so you can watch my glorious ascent!" he growled, throwing one arm out to the side.

White felt herself gasp and she suddenly had a realization. Ghetsis didn't want a battle, he wanted domination. Domination over anyone who tried to oppose him. White cringed. She had led the trainers into a trap.

"Kyurem! Glaciate!" he shouted, a large grin showing on his features.

White's eyes widened as she saw Kyurem tilt its head back, creating the attack. She saw the glowing blue orb that would soon produce daggers of ice that would plummet towards both Hugh and Rosa. White couldn't bear the thought of them being hurt or killed because of her and so she did the only thing that came to mind.

"No, stop!" she yelled, dashing out from her hiding place and skidding in front of the two trainers, holding her arms out to the side. Her stomach sank as she saw the ice attack hurtle towards her before anyone had a chance to say anything and she squinched her eyes shut in anticipation.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! They sort of meet. And don't worry, White'll be fine. Ghetsis wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Woops, spoiler. XD**

**Anyway, thank you so so much again for the reviews you send my way, I always love them all!**

**I hope you have a great weekend! :D**


	30. A Battle Repeat

**Chapter 30 here we go! I actually ****_do_**** have something to say about this one however. This is the last chapter I have written so far, I've finally caught up to myself. I wrote this chapter the first week of December and haven't touched this story since. 0.o Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that because updates will now be a bit more spaced out. I hope the story will continue on without it feeling weird, but I'll have to get back into the swing of things!**

**Thanks for listening to my rambles and enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 30: A Battle Repeat**_

"NO, STOP!" Ghetsis frantically shouted at the dragon, but it was too late. The ice had already hit White and she was thrust backwards slightly, falling onto the ground. Kyurem stopped his attack as soon as he heard Ghetsis' voice however and looked over to the green haired man with confusion.

Ghetsis' heart was racing. She was there, in front of him, he was actually seeing her. But what took over his mind now was panic. She had been hit by Kyurem's attack. He didn't mind injuring anyone but her. She should remain untouched and safe, but he had hurt her once again.

White groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. She honestly had expected the attack to feel much more painful, but figured since it had been stopped early, that was why it hadn't hurt as bad. She suddenly felt a searing pain in her legs and glanced down to see they were frozen to the ground, the ice stopping just barely below her knees.

She groaned and gritted her teeth as she felt the ice starting to burn her skin. Hugh leaned down slightly and she wrapped one arm around his shoulders for support.

"Are you alright?" Hugh asked, slight panic in his voice.

"Yeah" she said quietly, pulling out a pokeball. Volcarona soon appeared and with a skilled attack the ice was finally melted.

Ghetsis watched with horror as the ice was melted away to reveal ice burns on her calves. The boy wrapped one arm around her and began to hoist her up to her feet. Ghetsis felt jealousy grip him as someone other than himself touched her and his hands began to shake.

"L-Let go of her," he growled, stepping forward slightly, unable to help himself.

Both Hugh and White ignored him and soon she was on her feet, gently brushing off her clothes which were now rather dirty.

Ghetsis felt his feet quickly carry himself towards her, his hand reaching forward, pleading for a chance at touching her again.

"A-Are you alright?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

White's gaze snapped to his and she glared.

"I'm fine," she said shortly.

He reached out and gently grabbed her hand, but much to his dismay she jerked it away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, and his heart sank. He knew he had pushed himself even further away from her because of Kyurem's attack and reluctantly backed away until he was once again standing next to the dragon.

"Why are you here White?" he asked softly, every fiber of his body screaming at him to run and hug her, kiss her, and once again claim her as his.

"I'm here to battle you" she said, making a face of pure determination. It ended now. She would defeat him _now_ and everything would again be right in the world.

Ghetsis' heart dropped, "I don't want to battle you, sweetheart" he cooed. He didn't want there to be a winner between the two of them; because one would be happy, and the other would be crushed.

White frowned, "Yes, but_ I_ do."

He groaned, "I refuse to battle you again White."

She clenched her hands into fists; this was what she had feared. But a coy smile spread across her face.

"Alright then, so you are admitting defeat; forfeiting."

His eyes widened "No." he said sternly. He wouldn't forfeit, even if it mean he would have to battle her. He wasn't simply going to quit after all he had done to make this a reality.

"Then I challenge you to a match!" she yelled.

Ghetsis began trembling. He knew he had to battle her, but he so didn't want to.

"Fine" he said quietly. He couldn't help but smile as she jumped up and down slightly, a large grin on her face.

"Okay then, Volcarona, you ready?" she questioned, turning to the bug Pokémon and it slightly nodded, floating out in front of her.

Ghetsis sighed, and going against every fiber of his being at that moment, called out a Pokémon.

"Elektross" he said sadly and the large electric Pokémon appeared before him.

White noticed the sad look on his face and frowned. She wanted him to try his best to defeat her; she wanted to beat him fair and square now.

"Ghetsis" she said quietly, hoping she could somehow fire him up.

His eyes snapped to hers and he grunted as the ecstasy that was her voice saying his name flowed throughout his body.

"Promise me you will fight with passion" she said, hoping he would understand what she was asking. She wanted him to fight with the fire he always did when it came to pursuing his goals. She didn't want him to go easy on her.

Ghetsis smiled slightly, "Of course my love."

It was just like her to ask him to not slack off in their battle. He frowned however when he saw her quickly flinch and shut her eyes as he once again called her 'love'. He thought she still hated it when he called her that, but in all reality she was trying to suppress how much she loved it.

Her eyes snapped back open and he once again saw the fighting fire in her.

"Alright then; Volcarona, Flamethrower!" she called, a wide smile on her face. She was reveling in the high she always got when she battled; especially a worthy opponent like Ghetsis.

"Elektross, Flamethrower as well!" he shouted back, smiling as she smiled.

The two fire attacks collided and neither Pokémon gained any ground.

White and Ghetsis were very evenly matched, just like they had been when they first had battled. Each Pokémon would easily avoid most of the other's attacks, and the ones that did hit didn't do much damage since both Pokémon were so powerful, strong, and determined.

On and on the battle went and it seemed neither trainer gained any ground. Volcarona fainted, just to have Elektross faint the next round. Ghetsis' Drapion fainted, just to then have White's Beartic faint as well. It went back and forth and back and forth. Ghetsis' Cofagrigus and White's Klinklang fainted at the exact same time.

Ghetsis was becoming agitated. She was better and he could tell. Suddenly he began to fear he would lose. He glanced over at her as her Klinklang fell to the ground and sighed. She quickly called out her Emolga, just as Ghetsis called out his Toxicroak.

Ghetsis wiped his forehead with the back of his gloved hand and began breathing harder. Battles were not only hard on Pokémon but trainers as well, and they had been at it for almost two hours now. Both of them only on their fourth Pokémon.

"Emolga, Thunderbolt!" White yelled and the electric bolt crackled as it hurtled towards the Toxicroak.

"Brick Break!" Ghetsis shouted and with a skilled maneuver the Toxicroak dodged the electric shock and smashed a fist into the electric squirrel.

"No!" White cried, her heart wrenching as she saw the pain on her Pokémon's face.

Ghetsis heart wrenched as well as he heard White's cry. The Emolga easily stood up however and glared across the field at the opponent.

"You don't have to do this White!" Ghetsis yelled.

Her face held shock, "What?"

"Please love, just come live with me again, and we won't have to have this battle."

White stepped back a foot, "So you are willing to give up your goal if I come back?"

Ghetsis growled and shook his head, "No, but if you come back you can rule Unova _with_ me. You can stand by my side."

White felt disgusted he would even ask her that, "You _bastard_! In what universe would I do that?"

Ghetsis flinched. Her answer was what he had expected but it still hurt.

"Emolga, Thunderbolt again!" she yelled and before Ghetsis had time to call an attack the electric pulse crashed into the Toxicroak and it groaned in pain.

It easily got up however, just like Emolga had and the battle once again raged on.

Hugh watched with utter fascination. He had never seen a battle like it. So intense, and with such powerful Pokémon. Every time he would think a Pokémon would be knocked out, it would once again climb back to its feet and fire off another attack just as powerful as the last. He glanced over at Rosa to see the look on her face mirrored his. One of pure awe in seeing a battle between two such powerful trainers.

"No!" Ghetsis growled as his Toxicroak fell to the ground.

Emolga fainted not long after that as his Seismitoad easily sent it flying with a Hydro Pump. White retuned the Pokémon and told it what a great job it had done. She smirked across the field as she called out her second to last Pokémon.

"Serperior, let's go!"

The snake appeared in moments and slithered around, trying to make itself look as intimidating as possible. She wanted to have a battle between Serperior and Hydreigon, and it looked like it would happen soon enough.

"Frenzy Plant!" she yelled.

Ghetsis' eyes widened and he audibly swallowed. Large vine-like structures burst from the floor as the snake screeched. Ghetsis looked back and forth quickly, looking for some loophole to use, but much to his dismay, he couldn't find one.

"Uh, try Hydro Pump again!" he called to no avail. The vines smashed into the Seismitoad before it had time to react and threw it across the room. The large water Pokémon smashed into the cave wall, leaving behind a wide crack as it fainted.

"Very well, Seismitoad, good work. Now, Hydreigon, your turn!"

White smiled, this was what she had been waiting for, and indeed it was a matchup to remember. Hyper Beams shot every few turns, crashing into walls and smashing boulders. Rosa and Hugh at times had to duck for cover but still watched the battle intently from their hiding spots.

"Dragon Rush!"

"Frenzy Plant!

"Rock Slide!"

"Iron Tail!"

The attacks were called back and forth quickly, the words cutting the air like blades.

The two Pokémon took attack after attack, always standing up.

White was breathing hard and put her hands on her shaking knees. Battles were draining, and she had _never_ experienced one like this. It had lasted for almost three and a half hours now, and it didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon. She took a deep breath.

"Hyper Beam again Serperior!"

"You too Hydreigon!" Ghetsis called, pushing down the sad feeling he had when he saw her so emotionally and physically drained.

The two beams of light collided and the result was an explosion. White, Ghetsis, Rosa, and Hugh all covered their faces as foul smelling smoke filled the air as a result.

White quickly took advantage of the situation and called what would be her last attack.

"Frenzy Plant!" she ordered.

Serperior screeched and once again the vines burst through the floor, hurtling into the smoke. White heard banging sounds and didn't know if the attack had hit or not. She could barely see even a foot in front of her face and so she was forced to patiently wait for the smoke to clear.

It finally did and she peeked out from her hands. She gasped at the sight. Before her lay Hydreigon, limp on the floor, knocked out.

Ghetsis' face paled. 'No' he thought, 'I can't lose'.

He felt himself shake with anger and quickly returned his Hydreigon. White smiled and returned her Serperior as well.

"You have forgotten one thing White!" he yelled, "Kyurem!"

White's eyes flicked over to the giant Pokémon as it once again moved to stand in front of Ghetsis, waiting for its next attack command. She felt herself grin.

"You have forgotten one thing as well! Reshiram!" she called and with a bright flash the dragon had appeared, towering over them all.

White was confident, and running on a natural high. Beating Ice with Fire would be easy.

"Kyurem, Glaciate!" Ghetsis roared.

"Fusion Flare!" White shouted back.

The flames collided with the beam of ice and easily seared right through it, crashing into Kyurem.

"Now, Hyper Beam" she called. She knew it was the end. Kyurem wasn't anywhere near as powerful as Reshiram was, and indeed she was right.

A loud boom echoed throughout the cave as Kyurem went crashing to the ground, easily defeated.

"No… no" Ghetsis whispered to himself, his eyes wide. He began to shake. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. He had been beaten so easily, it couldn't be possible.

He barely even noticed when the Shadow Triad once again appeared, just a blur in his vision.

"Master, we must go now" one said, panic in his voice.

"No… this can't be… no" Ghetsis kept whispering to himself, shaking.

"My Lord, please" one of the Triad members begged.

White frowned as she saw Ghetsis' face wiped of all emotion, his lips only moving slightly. The Triad members continued to try and prod him to leave but he wasn't budging. She shivered. The cave was extremely cold, and she couldn't wait to get out. She looked out of the corner of her eye as she saw Hugh quickly pull something out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as he began punching numbers into his X-transceiver.

"Calling the police" he said in a monotone voice.

White's heart skipped a beat and she growled at her own feelings. She wanted Ghetsis to get what he deserved, and that was nothing less than sitting and rotting in prison for the rest of his life, but she couldn't bear to see him taken away. She still loved him, still cared about his well-being, and she hated herself for it.

"No" she hissed slightly.

Hugh looked at her with confusion, "What? Don't you want Team Plasma to be defeated?"

White nodded, "Yes, but I don't want him to be captured."

She looked over at Ghetsis who was now slowly walking towards the entrance to the cave as the Shadow Triad prodded him along. He looked at her briefly and her heart sank. She gave him a sympathetic look and again shivered. Soon he was out of sight and she sighed.

"Okay, you can do it now."

Hugh nodded and began dialing again.

"We will inform them of all that happened, but Ghetsis does not need to be captured" White said in a stern tone.

Hugh and Rosa realized it wasn't a suggestion but a statement and nodded.

Hugh talked on the phone briefly with the police and then informed White and Rosa that Looker was on his way over to the cave to fill out a report and wanted them to stay put.

The next few hours went by in a blur to White. Her heart wasn't fully in the situation, as her mind was still focused on Ghetsis. Rosa and Hugh stayed true to what she had said and after those three long hours of explaining everything to the man named Looker, he left, and everything was quiet again.

White sat down on the ground roughly. She had done it. She had finally conquered the Team she had tried to defeat for nearly two years now. Everything was back to how it should be. She had finally made her dream a reality; so why was she so sad?

She was brought out of her thoughts when a voice echoed in the cave, "Ms. White?"

White's head snapped up to see one of the Triad members cautiously making his way towards her.

She blinked a few times, trying to figure out if it was a hallucination. When she realized it wasn't she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Our Lord wishes for you to have this" the Shadow member said, his voice soft.

She held out her hands and he placed a neatly folded object in her grasp. It was very heavy and she had to use both hands to hold it. She soon realized it was his cloak and made a face.

"Why did he give this to me?"

"Our King said you might be freezing, and he wished for you not to catch cold."

White's eyes widened but she nodded. The Triad member soon disappeared and she sighed, holding his robe close to her. He still cared about her, he still loved her. She had known that but she still felt a fuzzy feeling in her stomach as she held what was his close to her.

Now that everything was over she didn't know what to do or where to go. She had defeated Team Plasma, and so there wasn't much left for her. She sighed.

* * *

Ghetsis sat in the car numbly. His world had been torn apart in an instant, and he didn't know what to do. He put both hands over his face. He had ruined everything by being greedy. He wanted both domination _and_ her, and that was why he had lost. If all he wanted was to rule Unova, then he would've fought harder; and if all he wanted was her, he wouldn't have fought at all.

He felt a lump in his throat. Now he couldn't have either.

Though he had to admit he felt something click inside. He had figured he would just try again, once he had fused Kyurem and Zekrom, but somehow he didn't have the heart. He couldn't go through it again, especially when it was _her _he was opposing.

Now_ all_ he wanted was her, not domination, just her. But once again, he wanted what he couldn't have

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it. I once again contemplated ending it here but again couldn't leave it with a sad ending. Gah, what's wrong with me? XD**

**Anyway, thank you so so much for the reviews you throw my way, I love every single one!**

**So possibly a bit longer of a space between chapters now that I'm actually having to write them (what a drag XP). If you ever want to know how far along with a chapter I am I have all that junk on my profile.**

**I hope you have a great week! :D**


	31. Aftermath

**Okey doke, chapter 31, the first chapter I've actually written for this story for a while. I hope it doesn't feel off! And thus commences the chapter explaining how they can get back together... kinda, huzzah. :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Aftermath**_

White awoke slowly, her eyes almost refusing to open due to the bright sunshine filtering in through her window. She sighed, squinting one eye to look into the sun and then closed it again, snuggling deeper into her bed. There was something heavy on top of her, she presumed her Emolga, and it beckoned her to fall asleep once again.

Her left eye snapped open again. All of her Pokémon were in their balls. Emolga wasn't the heavy object on top of her. Her eye slowly drifted down until she could see the black fabric of Ghetsis' robe covering her.

"Yeep!" she squeaked, kicking the cloak off of her and onto the floor. She hadn't remembered falling asleep with it on top of her.

She grunted and rolled over, facing the wall, her back to the cloak. She had woken up a few times in the two weeks since she had beaten Ghetsis with his cloak on top of her. At first she was suspicious someone was deliberately draping it over her while she was sleeping, but after a while she realized she must be doing it in her sleep, without realizing.

Her gaze shifted over her shoulder to the robe on the floor. She hated it. She hated that cloak so much she was tempted to burn it. And yet, she somehow couldn't ever bring herself to cause any damage to the item.

White sighed, rolling over and kneeling on the edge of her bed. She stretched out, putting her hands on the ground and walking them toward the robe, trying desperately not to have to get out of bed in order to obtain Ghetsis' cloak. Finally her fingers reached the fabric and pulled it back to her. She sat back on the bed, pulling the robe close to her and brushing off a few stray fuzzes from the carpet.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she bear to be away from Ghetsis' cloak? She had brought it everywhere with her, not ever leaving it out of her sight. Somehow in her mind it connected her to him.

Deep down, even though she wouldn't admit it, White wanted to go back. She wanted to go back to the castle and talk to Ghetsis and work everything out. But she was worried about what she would find. Would he again be working towards conquering Unova? She didn't know what she would do if she found that.

Another small part of her almost wanted Team Plasma to arise again. It would at least give her something to do. After she had beaten him she had challenged the Elite Four and Champion again, and had easily blown through all of them. Iris had congratulated her and then she was sent on her merry way. A plaque in the hall of fame was the only gain from that adventure.

White had conquered every trainer in Unova now. She had nothing left to do. Hugh and Rosa had both gone to Sinnoh in hopes of catching some of the native Pokémon there, as well as challenging the Sinnoh League. White in a way envied them. A new journey with new Pokémon and new friends; it sounded like fun. However she was too invested in Unova to leave. She was Unova's hero. However that almost seemed like a hollow title now. Sure she had taken down Team Plasma and prevented everyone's Pokémon from being taken away; but she had absolutely nothing to do now. And that fact was eating her alive from the inside out.

White sighed and reluctantly climbed out of bed, struggling to keep Ghetsis' robe from hitting the floor. It was a good six feet tall and she was nowhere near its height.

Trudging over to her backpack she shoved the cloak inside, stuffing it in without taking time to fold it. It took up so much room in her bag she barely had room for her Pokémon, but she didn't mind having to throw out some of the useless crap she had in her sack. She struggled with the zipper and finally managed to close the now bulging backpack.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair and stifling a yawn. She had planned on seeing Bianca today, however the small blonde girl had been sent out on a last minute research trip to Hoenn by Professor Juniper. Bianca seemed happy with her new position, but the hours the girl had to put in were crazy.

White looked over her map which was lying on the small desk in the Pokémon Center room. See Cheren? No. See her mother? No.

White let out a loud sigh and flopped down in the desk chair.

"I guess I could go to-" Her whispering was cut off short as her breath hitched in her throat. She felt the presence of another human.

She turned around slowly, almost reluctantly, and saw the three people she had expected. The Shadow Triad rarely frightened her with their teleportation any longer.

However she _did_ seem surprised. She hadn't seen or heard from any member of Team Plasma since the day she had battled Ghetsis and she figured she never would.

The leader of the Shadow Triad bowed slightly.

White pursed her lips together, "You don't need to bow," she mumbled under her breath with irritation as she turned back to the desk in front of her.

The Shadow Triad members all cracked small smiles under the handkerchiefs covering their noses as they stared at White's back, hunched over her map.

"We wish to ask you to come back to the castle, Ms. White."

White's head jerked up from the map, her eyes wide. That hadn't exactly been what she had expected.

She peered over her shoulder with apprehension, "Why?"

"We wish for you to be with Lord Ghetsis again."

White rolled her eyes; their answer had almost seemed rehearsed. "If he wants to ask me to come back tell him to man up and do it in person."

A shrill chuckle left one of the Shadow Triad member's mouths.

White sighed. She hadn't ever known the Triad members to have a sense of humor. However she hadn't really sensed the joke in her statement. If Ghetsis was just going to send servants to ask her to come back she wasn't going to actually consider it. Even if she truly wanted to go back.

"No, I believe you've misunderstood," the leader of the Triad said, a smile evident in his tone, "We have come on our own accord. We think it would be good for you to come back."

White whirled around in her chair, now facing the men, "Why?"

The Shadow Triad had seemed almost indifferent to White every time she had met them. They seemed almost irritated that Ghetsis had told them to call her 'Ms. White' and had never once spoken to her of their own free will.

"I'm sure you know that Ghetsis wants you to return, however you don't because you fear he will be attempting to conquer Unova again, am I correct?" The Shadow man cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," White said, skepticism lacing her voice. Were they telepathic too?

"Well, we are happy to inform you he isn't. He has decided to…. retire." An odd look overtook the Leader's face. Almost one of pain.

White's features morphed into ones of surprise. Ghetsis had decided to give up? She didn't believe it. He was passionate; he wouldn't just give up so easily.

"And we wish for you to come back so he can prove it to you," the shortest of the Shadow Triad said, again almost reading her thoughts.

"I don't know…" White trailed off, still weary of what she was hearing, "Why didn't you come to ask me sooner? Why now?" she asked. She had assumed surely they wouldn't wait this long to tell her.

"He actually just announced it this morning."

White was definitely surprised with that one. He had waited a good two weeks to decide? He was good at making snap decisions, why had it taken him so long?

White nodded to herself. But with a decision that large it would even take Ghetsis a while to sort things out.

"What is he going to do now?" she questioned.

The Triad members exchanged glances before the leader again spoke up.

"He doesn't know, and that is why we want you to come back. We fear he will be overcome with depression without a goal. However if you are back, perhaps his mind would be set upon… something else."

White blushed slightly. It seemed like a logical reason however. The Triad always looked out for Ghetsis, and this was their attempt at keeping him from becoming unhappy.

"Alright," she nearly whispered, "When should I visit?"

* * *

"Oh boy," Ghetsis whispered to himself under his breath, teeth gritted as Zinzolin flew through the doors and into the throne room.

Ghetsis had never spent much time in the room that held his throne before. It was a room he practically avoided. However since his decision to abandon Team Plasma he had decided he should at least hang onto the title of Harmonian King. And sitting in the chair that gave him that title felt quite rewarding.

Ghetsis had figured Zinzolin would be the one who took the news of his resignation the hardest. All of the other Sages, the Shadow Triad, and even all of the grunts had respected his decision. He sensed they didn't approve of it, but they all figured that whatever he decided would in the end be right.

Zinzolin puffed as he stalked across the room, not bothering with an introduction or a bow to his King.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Ghetsis' visible eye rolled. He had betted on Zinzolin saying, 'are you crazy'. He hadn't been too far off. He'd have to pay Matt however, the grunt had guessed Zinzolin's first words right on the nose. Over the two weeks since he had battled White he had found himself getting closer and closer to the grunt named Matt. He knew White had struck up some kind of friendship with him, and it almost made him feel like White was there when Matt would talk about what she had said to him on the few occasions since she had left the castle and they had talked.

Zinzolin let out an irritated sigh. Ghetsis hadn't answered him.

"I really would like to know what the hell you were thinking… _Sire_," Zinzolin spat.

"We cannot win, Zinzolin," Ghetsis said calmly, determined not to get his feathers ruffled with this conversation.

"What?! One little loss and you've given up? You'll have to remember you beat her the first time!"

Ghetsis' eye narrowed, "Yes, but even then she beat N, and we basically had to start from scratch. I'm not willing to go through that again, just to again be taken down by that little girl," Ghetsis snarled. His anger came across, but Zinzolin noticed once again that when he mentioned White, no agitation was sensed in his tone.

And that drove him crazy. One small girl could cripple this man. The man that was supposedly strong enough to head up not only Team Plasma, but be given the title 'King' as well.

"She won't come back if you give up. You're delusional if you think she will. She hates you."

A sharp pain stabbed its way through Ghetsis' chest with those words. He didn't believe Zinzolin, but it still hurt to hear them. He closed his eyes, not dignifying Zinzolin's rash accusation with an answer.

Ghetsis heard Zinzolin sigh.

"Why don't we just keep going? We can find Zekrom, and we still have Kyurem-"

"Not for long," Ghetsis said, his eyes snapping open as he cut Zinzolin off short.

"P-pardon?" Zinzolin coughed.

Ghetsis heaved out of his chair, quickly shuffling down the few steps until he was on the ground and made his way toward the two large double doors that led into the throne room.

"We won't have Kyurem for much longer," Ghetsis mumbled, just loud enough for Zinzolin to hear.

"Why?!" Zinzolin almost screeched, watching numbly as Ghetsis passed him and stopped, only a few feet away.

The large green haired man looked back over his shoulder with a smile, "I have to have some way to convince her don't I?"

Zinzolin's mouth could've hit the ground in that moment. His King had to have lost his mind. He was going to willingly let go of one of the most powerful creatures ever? He had to be kidding.

There were two sharp knocks at the door, the clicks echoing out in the large room. Both Zinzolin and Ghetsis' heads whipped toward the sound, confused by who would be knocking.

"Come in," Ghetsis said, shifting his position until he was facing the doors fully.

The door creaked open a crack and one of the Shadow Triad members poked his head in, his eyes flicking around the room.

There was a long silence, everyone waiting for someone else to talk before a small squeak of a voice was heard.

"Ow! Oh jeez! Good lord why don't you just go in already?"

The recognition was almost instantaneous. Ghetsis' brain connected the small voice to who it belonged to faster than he could've ever imagined.

"W-White?" Ghetsis stuttered, his neck craning to see behind the Triad member.

There were another few small sounds before White went flying through the doors and past the Triad member, flailing her arms to keep her balance. Once she finally caught her balance she sighed, hunching over and placing her hands on her knees.

The Triad had somehow teleported her to the castle. She had refused for a good half an hour in her Pokémon Center room, saying Reshiram was plenty fast but the three white haired men hadn't made any move to give into her pleading. She was honestly scared to be teleported, and with good reason. When they had arrived at the castle the three members of the Shadow Triad had landed with grace, one even landing close enough to the door to knock on it. However White had come out of it like a speeding bullet, flying forward and smashing into the Triad member's back. She was just grateful that that entire experience was over.

Nervousness suddenly overtook the gratefulness however as she realized she was now in the backup Plasma Castle, a place she hadn't been in months. This supposedly was where Ghetsis was as well. She had given herself a long mental pep-talk about how she would address him but all of the tips she had given herself seemed to be thrown out the door as she slowly looked up to see a very bewildered Ghetsis standing only a few yards away.

She had told herself to be calm, to not show any emotion, and most of all not to speak to him unless spoken to, however those thoughts seemed to fly out the door as well. He looked different than when she had battled him. Well-rested, almost energetic looking, a far cry from the image of the man in the cave only two weeks ago.

Ghetsis' eye flicked from the small girl heaving in front of him to the surprised Shadow Triad member at the door a few times before they rested permanently on White.

"Why are you here, White?" He was excited, and he couldn't hide that fact as his voice raised to a higher speed. He had the urge to run to her again, but refrained. He knew after the conversation they would have that she would feel much more comfortable with him. He needed to not rush things.

"Um…" she trailed off, her heart beating a little faster. She shook her head quickly and swung her backpack off of her shoulder, quickly unzipping it and pulling out his cloak.

"Here," she said, awkwardly holding out the item with one arm.

Ghetsis slowly walked toward her, his shoes clicking on the marble floor as he made his way across the room. He stopped only a foot away from the robe being offered to him but made no move toward taking it.

"I don't need it back, White," he said softly. He had hoped she would want to keep it as a memento of her time spent in the castle if nothing else.

She eyed him carefully before moving her arm slightly, gesturing that he take the cloak again.

Ghetsis frowned, his eyes flicking from the robe to White's face and then back again before he resigned and took the piece of clothing from her. He turned, chucking the robe at Zinzolin before turning back to White and squatting down until he was on her level.

Zinzolin caught the robe awkwardly, glaring at the item before quickly addressing Ghetsis.

"Don't do this, sir," he said, his tone warning his King. He knew Ghetsis was about to start the conversation with the girl that would usher her back to the castle. He would be letting go of Kyurem, and in so doing that, all hope for Team Plasma. Zinzolin couldn't bear the thought.

"Why did you come back?" Ghetsis asked, smiling slightly as he addressed White.

She blinked twice before quietly gesturing over at Zinzolin who was still holding the robe.

Ghetsis shook his head, "You didn't come back just to give me that, and I know it. So let me ask again, sweetheart. Why did you come back?"

Ghetsis wanted to hear it from her that she of her own accord came back. She came back to see how he was doing, and what was going to happen next; and he almost couldn't wait to tell her that what she wanted was about to happen. Team Plasma wouldn't be doing anything further, and Ghetsis knew as well as anyone that that was White's ultimate goal.

"Um, they told me that you have uh… resigned?" White said almost inaudibly, sloppily pointing back at the Shadow Triad member who still had his head poking out from behind the door.

"O-oh," Ghetsis stuttered, his gaze snapping to the Triad member. He hadn't exactly expected that. In fact he hadn't in his wildest dreams expected the Shadow Triad to seek out White, let alone to help seek her out to bring her back. He sent a small smile toward the Triad member, his way of thanking them.

The man in the doorway nodded and closed the large wooden door, a loud boom echoing out in the room.

White really started to feel the nerves when the Shadow Triad left. She wasn't exactly comfortable around them, but she now was much more comfortable around _them_ than Ghetsis.

"Well, you know…" she again quietly began, "Is it true?"

She didn't know what to expect. For all she knew the Shadow Triad had been lying and Ghetsis was just as bent for domination as he ever was; but she hoped it _was_ true. If Ghetsis had given up then perhaps things could go back to how they had been. She flinched slightly, again remembering not to get her hopes up.

Ghetsis reached out with a slightly shaky hand, grabbing her right arm.

White jumped, suppressing the urge to yank her arm back.

Ghetsis eyed her carefully and when she didn't protest he moved on, tracing his fingers down her forearm until they were in her hand, carefully intertwining them in hers.

White's eyebrows knitted together, a look of total confusion on her face. He was holding her hand? Why? And he still hadn't answered her question. She sighed and opened her mouth, ready to ask him again but he cut her off.

"Yes, it's true."

White felt lightheaded for a moment. Did he just say what she thought she heard? It was true, he had resigned? Somehow she had a hard time believing it. From what she saw of the castle not a thing had changed. She figured if he had truly resigned that the place would be desolate, everyone leaving to find something new to do.

"You don't believe me do you?" Ghetsis asked, his mouth curving into a small smile.

White slowly shook her head, almost feeling guilty. She wanted to believe him, but with such little information she couldn't.

Ghetsis nodded, "I had expected as much."

He quickly stood up, her hand still in his grasp and squeezed it once.

"Come, let me prove it to you."

* * *

**There it is, I hope you liked it! Ghetsis is finally giving up, it is about damn time, sir. Haha. Anyway, thank you again so much for any reviews/feedback you throw my way, it really means a lot!**

**Have a great weekend!**


	32. Proof

**Okey smokies, chapter 32. This one feels a bit odd to me, so I'm sorry if you pick up on that. But hopefully it's just me. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 32: Proof**_

White almost felt a sense of Déjà vu wash over her as Ghetsis led her down the oh-so-familiar hallway. It had been nearly eight months but she still remembered every minute detail of this hallway. It was the one that led to the room that held Kyurem. The one she had stormed down after she had learned of Ghetsis' plans to conquer Unova; the one that ended things between them. She had to admit that curiosity was getting the best of her however as she felt her steps quickening. She wanted to know what would supposedly convince her that Ghetsis had given up.

"Here we are," Ghetsis announced, stopping abruptly and turning to their right.

White swore her eyes couldn't have gotten any larger. This was the room that had held Kyurem. What was Ghetsis planning? She looked up at him hesitantly, almost reluctant to enter the room again.

Ghetsis gave her a reassuring smile before walking ahead and shoving open one of the large doors, holding it open for White to enter.

She did so hesitantly, her eyes roaming around the room. No Kyurem. No sign of any Pokémon. No anything. The room was completely empty, the metal floors and walls completely bare.

"Where is he?" White asked, referring to the large dragon.

Ghetsis again cracked a smirk.

"Right here," he answered, digging around in his pocket before producing a minimized Master Ball.

White stared at the tiny purple, pink, and white ball for a moment before glancing back up at Ghetsis.

"Why is he in there?"

"Well," Ghetsis started, shoving the ball back into his pocket and holding out his hand, gesturing for White to take it. "He can't exactly fly, and he's too much of a dead weight for Hydreigon to carry."

"What?" White asked, more confused now than she had been before.

Ghetsis stifled a chuckle and wiggled his fingers, almost annoyed that she hadn't taken his hand yet.

White frowned, putting her hands on her hips, finally gaining some courage. "I'm not going to hold your hand you old fart! Now tell me what the hell you meant!"

Ghetsis couldn't contain his laugh that time. She hadn't lost any of her attitude since they had last met in the cave.

White watched disapprovingly as Ghetsis leaned back with laughter, small crows' feet becoming visible at the corner of his eye. She hadn't exactly meant that statement to be funny. White for a moment was taken back to when he used to laugh, she had grown accustomed to the sound, and now it almost sounded foreign to her.

Ghetsis' small laughing fit silenced soon after and he smiled down lovingly at her, "Oh boy, come on, I'll tell you on our way there."

Without another word Ghetsis shoved back through the doors and into the hallway, leaving behind a bewildered White. She wanted to protest, to tell him if she was going with him that he'd have to tell her where, first. But as he left without so much as a backwards glance she realized that she wasn't going to be able to call the shots this go around.

"Hey!" she growled, sprinting through the doors and after Ghetsis. It took her a good minute to even locate the man, now just a speck at the end of the hallway. White cursed to herself, jogging down the hall after him.

"Where are we taking him?" she puffed once she had reached Ghetsis.

He peered down over his shoulder with an amused glance. He had missed the playful banter they used to have, and so he was bound and determined to force it back into their conversations, whether she liked it or not. He was so used to chasing after her that some weird part of him enjoyed having her chase after him for a change.

"Where do you think?" he asked.

White shot a glare in his direction, "I don't know, that's obviously why I asked," she said through gritted teeth.

"We're taking him back to where I found him." Ghetsis gave in and told her. As much as he liked seeing her frustrated, he didn't want her to truly grow angry.

Realization dawned upon White, "The Giant Chasm?"

"Mhm," Ghetsis grunted, pushing open the main door to the castle, sunlight slicing through the crack.

He held open the door for White and she slipped through quietly, mulling over what she had just learned. They were taking Kyurem back to the Giant Chasm, but why? She could only think of two options. One, Ghetsis was going to release Kyurem. However that option seemed quite unlikely. Or two, Ghetsis was brining Kyurem back to the Giant Chasm so he could once again meddle with the power the dragon released when in the cave where its power came from. White for a moment feared Ghetsis would try and battle her again, but with the calm smile on his face as he called out his Hydreigon, she realized he wouldn't.

Ghetsis swung one leg over the dragon, getting in position before holding his hand out to White.

She took it hesitantly, slowly climbing onto the dragon, in front of Ghetsis.

"Alright Hydreigon, let's go," Ghetsis cooed and with one powerful swoosh of the dragon's wings they were successfully off of the ground.

Ghetsis quickly pulled both of his gloves off, shoving them into his pockets before reaching forward so his arms were around White. One hand entangled in Hydreigon's scruff, and the other securely wrapped around White's stomach, pulling her back and into his chest.

White let out a surprised squeak. She struggled for a moment, trying to scoot forward further on the dragon and away from contact with Ghetsis but his arm clamped around her midsection held her in place with ease.

"For safety reasons, love," he mumbled, a sense of cockiness in his tone.

White frowned and stopped struggling, realizing she wouldn't be going anywhere on this flight. She crossed her arms and silently pouted.

She wasn't sure if she was pouting because she was in awkwardly close proximity to the Sage, or if she was angry at herself for not exactly minding it.

Again she wouldn't admit it, but she _had_ missed Ghetsis during her absence from the castle. She missed sleeping next to him, she missed eating with him, she missed absolutely everything. The only thing that was keeping her from succumbing to those feelings was her anger toward the man. The anger toward Team Plasma, and she was afraid that if Ghetsis c_ould _in fact prove to her that he was content to not try for domination again, the anger she felt would disintegrate, and she'd be left to face the feelings again.

"Well this brings back memories now doesn't it?"

Ghetsis' voice pulled White out of her conflicting thoughts. "Huh?" she asked.

He smiled, pulling her a little closer.

"Well, the first time you came to the castle I believe we were riding like this."

A small sense of nervousness knotted in Ghetsis' stomach. He had devised this plan to get her to trust him again; what if it didn't work? The memory of forcing her to stay with him was still engrained in his mind and he didn't want to have to go through that again. He felt comfortable around her immediately, the wanting to joke around with her and call her sweet names coming back immediately as well. But he wondered if she felt the same. She had had such hatred towards him in that cave, however when she had arrived in his castle, only about fifteen minutes ago, she had seemed tame again, and timid.

White was also brought back to after she had lost to Ghetsis the first time, yanked onto Hydreigon and carted off to his castle, that of which she had had no idea existed. It was a traumatic experience and yet somehow she felt herself looking back on it with a smile.

"Yeah," she almost whispered, relaxing into his hold for a moment before tensing up again.

The rest of the ride to the Giant Chasm was spent in silence, not a single word passing between the two. They were both lost in thought as Hydreigon easily glided over trees and cities, slowly getting closer and closer to the last place they had met. It only took about ten minutes for the dragon to reach the Giant Chasm. Hydreigon lowered itself to the ground slowly, the mist from around the cave obstructing the view slightly.

Ghetsis patted Hydreigon again, sliding off before White and holding out his hand to help her down. She again took his hesitantly, her stomach swarming with Butterfree. She was now beyond curious as to what Ghetsis was going to do with Kyurem and she found herself almost excited to see what would happen.

Ghetsis recalled Hydreigon and turned to face the entrance to the cave head on.

"You ready?" he asked, peering down at White.

She nodded quickly, her eyes never leaving the cave.

He smiled, sensing her anticipation and began walking toward the cave. White almost had to jog to keep up with his pace as they once again entered the last place they had battled. It looked exactly the same. The walls glimmering with ice and water, a thick mist hanging in the air, and the area where they had battled still the same, and the crack in the wall from where Ghetsis' Seismitoad had been thrown, still visible.

"Alright," Ghetsis sighed, pulling the Master Ball out of his pocket again. For a moment he hesitated, remembering what Zinzolin had said. Indeed if he released Kyurem there was most likely no going back. Team Plasma couldn't do anything without the dragon and it had been a miracle the he had been able to catch it in the first place.

He blinked, reminding himself again why he was doing it. If he did manage to fuse Zekrom and Kyurem he still, once again, would be battling White. He would always be battling against White. And he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again.

He nodded once in reassurance before throwing the Master Ball up into the air. The ball popped open, a bright white light flashing and signaling Kyurem's arrival.

White watched with wide eyes, her hands clenched into fists of anticipation.

With a roar the light dimmed and Kyurem stood before them, looking to Ghetsis' expectantly.

Ghetsis smiled, reaching forward and gently patting the nose of the dragon.

"You're free to go now. Your job is done," Ghetsis said calmly, stepping back a few paces.

The minute Ghetsis stopped moving a bright blue flash of light washed over the dragon, starting at its nose and sweeping over all the way to the end of its tail, signaling its release. Kyurem paused for a moment, looking Ghetsis over carefully before it snorted, its breath creating a puff of fog in the air.

White swore time slowed as the dragon turned around, its feet slamming on the ground. It lumbered away without another glance backward and before White had a chance to comprehend what had happened, it had disappeared into the cave. The place of its origin. The place it belonged.

Ghetsis stood still, staring after Kyurem before he smiled. He was afraid that after he released it he would feel a large sense of regret. However it almost felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had finally made a decision, and he finally felt at peace.

He glanced down at White, her mouth hanging open slightly. He waited for her to make the first move. He knew she would most likely be shocked, and he wanted to wait for it to sink in before he asked her what she felt now. He hoped to Arceus that she would realize he was truly done, and that she would again trust him and they could once again go back to how it had been before. But he knew it wasn't a sure thing. She still might not want to come back.

White swallowed audibly. Ghetsis had just let go of Kyurem, the only thing that really gave Team Plasma any leverage anymore. Unova knew their ambitions after her battle with N, therefore Ghetsis would have to take Unova by force, and without something as powerful as Kyurem, it seemed impossible. He truly had given up. She felt excitement knot in her stomach. He had given up. No more trying to rule Unova, no more greed, no more Team Plasma.

She quickly whipped her head upwards to look at the green haired man. "So, you're really done?" she asked, a smile playing across her face.

He again knelt down to her level and nodded. He was glad she had at least recognized why he had released Kyurem.

"Really?" she squeaked.

He again nodded, "Really."

Her heart began to beat faster. He was actually finished. And she could tell by the look on his face he was waiting to see what her decision would be. Would she come back, or had she lost the feelings for him she had once had. He looked hopeful, and she felt herself smiling.

"Promise?" she asked. She still felt like it was almost surreal.

"Promise," he answered again.

When she heard that one word answer she couldn't push back her smile any longer.

"Thank you!" she breathed, diving forward and clumsily throwing her arms around his neck.

Ghetsis was at first taken a bit by surprise, but it soon melted away into pure happiness. His arms quickly clamped around her as well, pulling her closer as he buried his face in her neck, his nose in her hair as he tried to get every sense to latch onto something of hers.

"Of course, sweetheart," he sighed.

She relaxed completely, a feeling of complete safety grasping onto her. She had missed their hugs. She had never realized it, but she really had. She felt completely at ease and protected when his arms were wrapped around her. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Everything felt right again. With Kyurem gone, Team Plasma now disbanded, and her now back in his arms. She just didn't know if it could get any better.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! White's finally back, hoorah! Haha. I based the last part of what happened off of the bit at the end of the B/W 2 games where they say that Ghetsis isn't capable of doing anything evil anymore. Or something along those lines. **

**This isn't the end yet! Just a little bit more! And I hoped this chapter wasn't as full of cheese as I felt like it was. But hey, I'm just full of cheese. XD**

**Anyway, thank you so so much for the reviews you send my way. I say this over and over again but really I do mean it. They are amazing.**

**Have a great week! And Fourth of July for all y'all here in the good ol' USA! :D**


End file.
